The Children of Thorin Oakenshield
by Caladhiel999
Summary: The sequel to Heart of a Dwarf. Silanna and Eruantien are the princess and prince of Erebor. When a Black Rider comes to the Gates of Erebor their journey begins. Movie Based! Rated M for violence, alcohol consumption and strong romance
1. A Stranger at The Gate

The

Children

Of

Thorin Oakenshield

Chapter 1

My name is Silanna daughter of Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain. My younger brother is Eruantien, he is everything to me. My mother is Tawariell of the Dúnedain. Her beauty is unmatched by any and her heart is greater then any. My father is in my eyes the greatest King to ever rule Erebor. With my mother at his side it is a peaceful life.

Eruantien and I have two cousins, Fili and Kili. Kili is my godfather. The godfather of my brother is a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. I had only ever met him once, for he lived far away in the Shire. Since I had been born there had always been peace, but something was coming. On this day a dark rider came to the Gates of Erebor.

"State your business!" said Dwalin.

I stood near him with Eruantien.

"Shire…..Baggins."

The voice of this stranger made me shiver.

"What business have you with Master Baggins?!"

"Tell me where he is!" the stranger hissed.

"Leave now! You shall receive no news of Master Baggins from us!" Eruantien shouted.

There was a screech and then the rider fled. Dwalin turned and looked at us.

"Go to your father! Tell him what has happened! Quickly!"

Eruantien and I ran to find our father. We found him with Fili and Bofur.

"Father something has happened!"

"A strange rider clad all in black came before the Front Gate."

"What could he have wanted?"

"He was asking for Bilbo!" I said.

Father's eyes grew wide with alarm.

"We leave for the Shire. Silanna tell Dwalin to prepare to leave. We ride through the night!"

I nodded and rushed off. As I reached Dwalin he had been speaking with someone else. An elf. I had no ill will against the elves, only those of the woodland realm, for many a time I had heard the story of how my father and his company were held prisoner. Though this elf did not look like one of them.

"Princess Silanna?"

"Yes."

"I have come from Imladris. There is to be a Council and we bade you, your mother, father and brother come. It is of great importance."

"I will bring my father your words." I said.

The elf nodded and then left. I looked to Dwalin.

"Prepare to leave. We ride through the night." I said.

He nodded and then I turned. I loved Erebor, it was my home. But I had longed to explore Middle Earth. Eruantien and I packed what things we would need and then met out father and mother by the gate.

"Silanna I do not feel comfortable with you…."

"Father I beg you! Allow me to ride with you!"

He sighed and nodded. I smiled and embraced him. I kissed his cheek and then I told him what the elf had said. It was decided we would stop in Rivendell on our way to the Shire.


	2. You Must be Strong, You must be Polite

Chapter 2

Father would not even consider going through Mirkwood. I agreed who heartedly and so did Eruantien, my mother would not have cared either way. Though we went north.

"Father why not go south? We could see Beorn." I suggested.

"Dol Guldur lies to the south!"

I fell silent. We were forced to stop and rest one night. For even my father needed to rest. I sat awake wondering what the stranger could have wanted with Master Baggins.

As we drew closer to the Misty Mountains, my mother and father grew cautious. I remembered well their story. How they had been captured by goblins and my mother had saved them along with the Grey Wizard Gandalf. We had no problems until were drew near Imladris. Goblins found us.

"Tawariell!" father cried.

I watched my mother leap off the horse and gracefully take down a few goblins. I smiled and drew my sword. Kili had taught me to fight along with Dwalin. Eruantien and I were an unstoppable team.

"Silanna!"

I took my brother's hand and threw him up in the air. He came down on the goblins with a spin and I smirked. Our enemy was defeated, but at a cost.

"Bifur!" father shouted.

I gasped when I saw Bifur. He would not last to Rivendell.

"Bifur we are close to Rivendell….you must…."

Mother put a hand on father's shoulder. She shook her head sadly and I looked away. Eruantien touched my arm, but I would not meet his gaze. Bofur knelt beside his cousin with tears in his eyes. After we had buried Bifur we went down the mountain side. We decided to rest. My father came to me.

"Silanna?"

I did not look at him, nor did I answer. He sat down beside me.

"Silanna in war many are lost. I know it is hard."

I threw my arms around and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry.

"Silanna you must be strong! Not only for Eruantien but your mother and I as well. Someday you will rule Erebor. I know it hurts to lose friends. But you must try." He said gently.

I pulled away and nodded. He wiped my tears away and kissed my cheek.

"You are a strong girl Silanna. But you must always remember who you are."

"I am sorry…."

He held up his hand.

"I do not seek an apology. I understand your tears."

I smiled a little and nodded. Father smiled and then walked away. Eruantien found me then.

"Sister?"

"I am well. It was just….."

"I understand. But tomorrow we shall reach Rivendell. Mother says just standing there can lift anyone's heart."

I smiled.

"You know I have no love of elves."

"Yes but these are Lord Elrond's people. You know that."

"That I do. But you and I both know that there will be elves of the Woodland realm there. Thranduil may be there."

"Silanna we go for a peaceful council! You cannot allow your anger to blind your better judgment." Eruantien warned.

I sighed.

"I know. I have you to remind me and stop me should I slip up." I said.

"Aye you do. And you always will."

I smiled and hugged my brother. He was my best friend and ever we had fought side by side.

That next morning we arrived in Rivendell. I saw several elves there, I knew them to be from Mirkwood. One of them looked at me and smiled. I did nothing and I turned away. I knew they had fought in the battle of the Five Armies but I did not care for them. Thranduil was not there to my relief. But I had learned that his son was. Prince Legolas, a friend of my mother's, but no friend of mine.

Rivendell was indeed a beautiful place, but I still preferred the halls of Erebor. Eruantien and I met the sons of Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir. I liked them well enough. They were like my brother and I, inseparable and fierce in battle.

One night when I was unable to sleep I wandered through Rivendell. It was then I was found by the same wood-elf who smiled at me.

"My Lady."

He bowed. I was a guest and I knew I should mind my manners. I bowed but did not smiled. He wore the same smile.

"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

That did it. I glared at him and he seemed taken aback.

"Have I said something."

"I am Princess Silanna of Erebor. Daughter of Thorin Oakenshield King under the Mountain." I said.

His eyes widened and he actually looked a bit guilty.

"I apologize, I knew not who you were."

"Same as your father knew not who my father was?" I snarled.

He scowled.

"It was your father and his dwarves who were wandering through my father's realm without leave."

I glared at him. I turned on my heel and walked off. I was grumbling and did not see where I was going. I bumped into a man.

"Oh I am sorry I did not see you my lord." I said quickly.

"Are you well my lady? You seem a bit upset." he said.

I had to laugh.

"Well spotted."

I heard the rudeness and quickly apologized. The man only laughed.

"I am Boromir son of Denathor. I have come from Gondor. Minas Tirith to be exact." he said.

I smiled and bowed.

"I am Princess Silanna of Erebor. Daughter of Thorin King Under the Mountain." I said.

He bowed low and smiled.

"You are the daughter of Thorin. I should have known. I believe I met your brother early this day. Eruantien was his name."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes he is my younger brother. Have you a brother or sister?"

"One brother. Faramir is his name. He stayed in Minas Tirith with our father. Orcs and other foul creatures of Mordor have been causing trouble there."

We talked of our homes and families for a long while. Finally Boromir said,

"It is quite late. Perhaps I should escort you back to your room."

I smiled and accepted his offer. I took his arm and he walked me back. I said goodnight and then collapsed onto the bed. It had been a long day. At first a rather bad one, then Boromir turned it around. I fell asleep with a smile upon my face.


	3. A Simple Dance

Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to my brother shaking me.

"Come now sister! You shall sleep all day if you do not rise now!"

I smiled. He was right. I had a habit of staying up late into the night and then sleeping late into the day. It had always been a spot of bother with my father. I sat up and stretched out. I would not deny the beds of Rivendell were unnaturally soft. One felt as though they slept upon a cloud.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A few hours after sunrise I should say. What was it you were doing last night?"

I frowned remembering Legolas.

"I met the son of Thranduil." I mumbled.

"Oh please tell me you did not offend him."

I told him what was said between us and he sighed.

"You always have been quick to anger."

"Do you forget my brother that it was he and his father who held our father prisoner? Along with our friends and cousins." I said.

"No I have not. But as I have told you they did fight beside us in the Battle of the Armies."

I sighed and gave up. He always used that against me. We found our way to breakfast and our parents looked at us with smiles.

"Ever has your brother needed to wake you Silanna." Mother said.

I smiled and laughed. I was used to meat and eggs. Not so much the green food of the elves. Now I knew why Dori, Nori and Ori had not come, as well as Oin. Gloin and Gimli were there. My brother and Gimli were very close. When I saw Legolas enter the room I excused myself. My father did not fail to notice how uncomfortable I was. He followed me.

"Silanna would explain what this is all about?"

"I met the _Prince_ last night."

He looked angry.

"What did he say to you?"

I wanted to tell him of his rudeness, but I knew I had not inherited my short fuse from my mother.

"We had a disagreement of the past."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Silanna this was long ago."

"I know. I am sorry father."

He nodded and then left. I knew he was disappointed. I sighed and found the archery range. I decided to practice. This did not last long for there was some sort of commotion. I ran to find out what was happening. An elf woman jumped off her horse with a hobbit in her arms.

"Bilbo!?"

My parents and brother were soon at my side. I was relieved to find that it was not Bilbo, for this hobbit was far too young. Father followed her as did my mother. Eruantien and I were left outside.

"Who do you think he was?" I asked.

"My nephew."

We turned and smiled.

"Bilbo!"

We bother embraced the old hobbit.

"Hello my young friends! Silanna you look more and more like your mother everyday. Yet I can feel the strength of Thorin in you. And Eruantien we never met. Well you did not I did. You were only just born."

"At last I meet my godfather. And the hero of Erebor." Eruantien said.

I left them to talk and then went to find my parents. The hobbit was called Frodo Baggins. Father and mother were relieved it was not Bilbo, but upon hearing it was Bilbo's nephew their concern and fear returned. As I went back to my archery Kili found me.

"Is it me or are you avoiding something."

"I avoid nothing."

He laughed at me and Fili came over.

"We know you Silanna. You practice archery out of the blue. Not unless something is troubling you." Fili said.

I sighed. There was no deceiving them.

"I met the son of Thranduil last night." I said.

"And how did that go?" asked Kili.

I looked at him and raised my brows. They smiled at one another.

"Was there blood?"

"No! We are guests here. I would not have acted as such."

"Back home you would have." laughed Kili.

"Unfortunately this is not home. Else I would have kicked him down to size." I muttered.

They fell to the ground laughing and I laughed with them.

"Might I ask what is amusing?" came a voice.

Our laughter ceased and we looked at my father. Fili and Kili ran off.

"Traitors." I mumbled.

"Silanna I must speak with you."

I followed him and we came to a stop near the shards of a sword.

"The Council of Elrond is in a few days, once Master Frodo wakes."

"So Lord Elrond was able to save him?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but I have been told women are not permitted in the council."

"Father!"

"I have spoken with Lord Elrond and he has agreed to allow you to sit in as well as your mother."

"Why do I sense there is more then what you have said."

He chuckled.

"Silanna you are my daughter and your rather bad temper did not come from your mother. I assured Lord Elrond you would be very polite and as Gandalf would have said, charming."

"Father I promise."

He looked at me and smiled. Pride in his eyes.

"I know Silanna. Your mother thought it best I speak to you anyway."

I smiled and nodded.

"Eruantien has told me of your…meeting with one of the men of Gondor. Boromir I believe his name was."

My eyes widened and I looked down. Father laughed and I scowled.

"You think yourself funny?"

He said nothing and I had to laugh. I walked with him to the Hall of Fire where dinner was always held. Father pulled out my chair and then sat down next to my mother. It always made me smile when I saw them together. They would look at each other with such love. I smiled and then Boromir caught my eye. He smiled and bowed his head. I smiled back and then saw Eruantien smiling at me.

"What?"

He laughed and I shook my head. It was a peaceful meal and after there was much singing and dancing. I sat beside my father and brother. I did not like my mother dancing with Legolas, but my father seemed alright with it so I said nothing. That was when Boromir approached. He bowed before my father.

"My Lord Thorin, I am Boromir son of Denathor. I was wondering if I might share a dance with your daughter." He said.

My eyes widened and I looked to my father. He nodded, though he did not smile. Boromir held out his hand and I took it. Despite his being a warrior, Boromir was a very good dancer.

"You have surprised me Lord Boromir. You are a fine dancer."

He spun me and smiled.

"As are you Lady Silanna."

"Please call me Silanna. None refer to me as 'Lady'." I said kindly.

"Well then I ask you simply call me Boromir."

I smiled and nodded. I did not wish for the dance to end, but it did. He returned me to my father and then kissed my hand. I smiled and bowed. I watched as he walked away. I heard Fili, Kili, Eruantien and Gimli laughing. I looked down embarrassed.

"That is quite enough now!"

I smiled gratefully at my mother. She winked at me and then she and my father went to dance. I smiled as I watched them. I danced with my brother and even with Bofur, though he had had a bit too much to drink and it was mostly funny dancing around.


	4. The Council of Elrond

Chapter 4

The morning of the Council of Elrond had finally come. I walked with my parents and brother to the council. I had never worn a dress before. I did not like them. My mother looked beautiful and every man, elf and dwarf seemed to stare at her. My father looked like a king, though I knew he truly was. And my brother too looked a king. I felt as though I looked silly. However I found that Boromir stared my way. He glanced at my mother but only for a mere second to bow. His eyes locked with mine and he smiled slightly. I knew I was blushing for Dwalin was trying not to laugh. I scowled at him but said nothing. Now Elrond stood.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." He said.

I watched as young Frodo Baggins stood and brought forth the ring. He laid it on the small stone table in the middle of the floor.

"So it is true." Boromir said.

I looked upon the ring with disgust, as did my father. My mother did not look at it at all. I put my hand on hers and she looked at me. I smiled and nodded. She smiled a little but I could see the fear in her eyes. Eruantien looked confused.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor!"

I looked at Boromir. From what I had heard of this ring….it was the greatest evil to have come upon us. It corrupted the minds of all. This was why I hated it the moment I saw it. I could sense the evil. Men were easily corrupted.

"Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay! By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" Boromir said.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can." said another man.

I looked over at him.

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

I took some offense to that. For my mother was one of the rangers of the Dúnedain. My mother and Legolas stood angrily.

"This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

My eyes widened and I looked at Aragorn.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

He nodded.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." mother said.

I stared at him. Boromir scowled.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

He looked at me but I scowled at him and looked away.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said.

I nodded.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." said Elrond.

Boromir sighed in defeat. Then I heard Gimli stand.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" He growled.

He took his axe and let it fall on the ring. However it was Gimli who flew backwards and his axe shattered. Not a mark was left upon the golden band. I ran forward and helped Gimli.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be un-made." Elrond said.

I looked at the ring in amazement and fear.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came! One of you…must do this."

No one spoke and no one moved. Well almost no one.

"**One does not simply walk into Mordor**." said Boromir.

I looked up at him with frustration.

"Its Black Gates are guarded by more then just orcs. And the Great Eye is ever watchful…."Frodo looked at him uncomfortably. "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air your breath is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you even do this, it is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?"

Legolas stood once more.

"The ring must be destroyed!"

For once I agreed whole heartedly with him. I nodded, but Gimli did not.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!?" He snarled.

My father gave him a warning glance but he ignored it.

"And if we fail what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir asked standing.

I stood and placed myself between Legolas and him.

"Either way the ring shall not be yours!" I snapped.

"Silanna!" father said.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted.

That was all it took. The elves got to their feet and so did the dwarves. My father began to scold Gimli for what he had started and Eruantien was shouting at Legolas. I was still arguing with Boromir and Gandalf came stood with me. With all the arguing I almost did not hear the small voice.

"I will take it!"

I slowly looked upon Bilbo's nephew, Frodo.

"I will take the ring Mordor." he said firmly.

I smiled a little. I had seen bravery in many different people in many different forms. This had to be the bravest.

"Though….I do not know the way." He said.

Gandalf walked forward.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn now stood as well.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you. I will."

He walked forward and knelt down in front of Frodo.

"You will have my sword."

I smiled.

"And you will have my bow." Legolas said.

"And my axe!" said Gimli.

"And mine as well!" my brother said.

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. My parents did not stop him.

"Well then I go as well!" I said.

"Silanna no!" mother said.

"Mother I must! Eruantien is my brother. And Gimli is my friend. I can fight. Dwalin taught me well."

"That I did. A fine student she was…" added Dwalin.

Father looked at me. I knew he did not want me to go.

"Father please."

He sighed and turned to Elrond.

"How long before the Fellowship departs?"

"In 2 days time."

He nodded and then looked back upon me.

"Allow me time to think."

I nodded and then the council was dismissed. Dwalin put his hand on my arm.

"Just be patient and you had best not pester him about this. I believe he will let you go with your brother."

I smiled small and nodded. My mother and father walked away and I saw Boromir walk towards me.

"Silanna I….."

I scowled and walked off. I heard him try to follow me but Dwalin stood in his way. I looked over my shoulder and smirked. No one was ever able to pass Dwalin.


	5. Orcrist and a Father's Pride

Chapter 5

The day before the Fellowship was to depart. Merry, Pippin and Sam, three other hobbits, had joined. That afternoon father found me practicing with a sword.

"That sword is not well made."

I looked at him and found him holding something out to me. My eyes went wide. It was Orcrist.

"Father I…this is your sword."

"And now it is yours. For you shall be going with the Fellowship."

I gasped and smiled. I threw my arms around him. He hugged me tightly. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"You make me proud more and more everyday. My beautiful daughter. Use this blade well. And return home. Both of you. Eruantien and yourself. Return safely."

Tears welled in my eyes and I nodded.

"Promise me."

"I promise father. Eruantien and I shall return safely."

He hugged me once more and I shut my eyes. Now that it came down to it, I would miss my mother and father terribly.

That night I sat with my brother.

"Father gave you Orcrist. You are more then worthy of it." he said.

I smiled a little but I was wondering when we would see our parents again. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?"

I nodded.

"You shall not go alone. Even if Gimli is with you. Wherever you go, I go as well. I promised that the day you were born brother."

He smiled and nodded. Our mother came inside.

"My beautiful children…..I hoped I would never have to face this day. The day I had to let you two go alone."

She came forward and handed Eruantien her sword.

"This was your grandfather's sword. With it Azog the Defiler was defeated."

Eruantien took it and nodded. She now looked to me.

"Silanna…this was your grandmother's bow. It has never failed me, and now it shall never fail you."

I hugged her and a few tears fell.

"~Take care of your bother.~" she whispered.

Mother had taught me elvish, and my father the language of the dwarves. Eruantien did not speak elvish, so he knew not what she had said.

"Come home safely."

"I promise." we said.

She left and then Eruantien and I left to find Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur and Gimli.

"Ah here they are! The heirs of Durin!"

I smiled and so did my brother. They were seated around a small fire, which was being fueled by broken chairs they had found in Rivendell. I smiled at this.

"So you two are going on your own adventure." Gloin said.

"Reminds me of the old days. Right cousin?" Dwalin said.

"Aye…..all of us. Your mother and father and the other 12 dwarves. Quite a company we were."

"How was it our mother came to join father's quest? They never told us the whole story of how they met and fell in love." Eruantien asked.

"Ah now there is a story! Quite long but probably the most important." Bofur said.

"There we all were at Bag End. I believe it was you who answered the door Dwalin?" added Gloin.

"Aye! I opened that round green door and there she was. You mirror her in every way lassie. She seemed a bit surprised to find a dwarf answering the door of a Hobbit hole."

"You did not exactly look welcoming cousin."

"She said she was called upon by Gandalf. Of course none of us knew this. Gandalf called her in and introduced her to all of us. That was when they first saw one another." said a smiling Bofur.

"You could see it plain as day, they were meant to meet that day." added Fili.

"She told me years later that she never would have known where Bag End was if she had not heard the song." said Kili.

I knew the song they spoke of. My mother had often sang it to me when I could not sleep. My father taught it to me when I was very young.

"Do not forget what you told me!" came a small old voice.

We turned and found Bilbo coming towards us. I was confused, then I looked at Bofur. He was smiling as though he did not know what the old hobbit spoke of.

"It was only meant to help." replied the dwarf.

"Furnace with wings perhaps. Yet I think the 'Flash of Light! Searing pain the poof! You are no more then a pile of ash' was a bit much! I fainted right there in my own home! In front of their father!" said the hobbit.

We all began to laugh and even Bilbo laughed at the memory.

"Please continue your tale." Eruantien said eagerly.

Gloin cleared his throat.

"I could see it in Thorin's eyes….the way he looked upon her. Something was different. Something in him changed the second her eyes met his. He always loved Tawariell's eyes, he still does. What did he say about them?"

"I believe his words were that of 'the bright green eyes that shone in the firelight of the hobbit's home.' He has also said they were more fair then that of the greatest emeralds." Fili said.

I smiled. I had one green eye from my mother, but the other was blue like that of my father's.

"She always kept to herself she did. In the beginning she rarely spoke to any of us, especially to your father…."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Hush now! I shall come to that part of the story soon enough!" said Gloin crossly.

I smiled and fell silent.

"Now where was I?"

"Oh do you recall the day Thorin spoke to us of her being raised by elves?" Kili said.

My eyes went wide and I looked shocked. Fili and Kili laughed as did Bofur.

"Our mother was raised by elves? Was she raised here in Rivendell?" my brother asked excitedly.

"Oh no laddie. She was raised in Mirkwood."

"What?!"

"Her parents left her with Beorn when she was no more then a baby. You see they had to fight in a war and they would not risk your life in any way. Beorn told Tawariell that her parents told him that if they did not return by morning they would never return." Dwalin said.

"Aye….she never knew. She believed they had abandoned her. And she hated them for it. She regretted everything the day she found out how wrong she had been." Bofur said.

"Her parents were murdered…..by a giant Gundabad orc. The most vile of all his race. Can you guess who?"

I shook my head but Eruantien looked down and said,

"The Pale Orc."

"Aye…..Azog the Defiler." Dwalin said.

I gasped and remembered what mother had said about grandfather's sword.

"It was Azog himself who told her that. You both know well the story of how we were captured by goblins in the Misty Mountains," we nodded. "and how your mother certainly saved our lives. I thought I was the only one in all of Middle-Earth who could become so enraged. When the Goblin King saw your sword lass, he ordered your father killed. That was when your mother showed herself. Threatening the Goblin King. She swung down and cut through the goblins like a fire devouring a forest. It was she who killed the Goblin King." said Dwalin.

"She knew what Azog said, though he spoke in his own foul language. It was Fili and I who held her back. For if we had not she would have certainly been killed. That was when the bond between you parents began to grow." Kili said.

"Aye he saved her life that night as well. She nearly fell of the cliff."

I smiled remembering when my mother first told us that story.

"You parents fought Azog that night amidst the burning trees. When your father was struck down your mother fought Azog alone. She was wounded, though at the time we did not believe it to be serious. For it was a small knife. Your father was in the jaws of the snow white warg. Thrown aside his sword was out of reach…"

"The words spoken by your mother was the bravest I had heard from a woman. 'I do not fear you'." Dwalin said.

"Aye….she is a brave woman. Yet Azog struck her down and she had no way of saving your father." Bofur said.

"She pleaded for his life. Though in vain she tried." Gloin said.

"I believe this was the part where I came in. I leaped in front of the Pale Orc. Saved your father's life." Bilbo piped up.

I smiled. My father had told us many time of Bilbo's bravery.

"Some of us were able to come and fight, but then the Eagles came."

"Eagles?" Eruantien questioned.

"Aye laddie. The Great Eagles. We would not have survived had they not come. They bore your father away as well as your mother. Though we believed your father to be dead. The look upon your mother's face would have broken anyone's heart. Yet the wizard saved the day." said Bofur.

"Yes, yes! Then I believe it was Ori who pointed out Tawariell was wounded. Gandalf discovered the blade had been poisoned. Thorin was in a right state he was. Would not rest until he knew she was safe." Dwalin said.

"I believe we should leave the story at that for now. Tomorrow we rise early. Off to bed with you two!" Gloin said.


	6. Let Her Be

Chapter 6

Eruantien, Gimli and I stood with the rest of the Fellowship that morning. Our parents had not yet come to bid us farewell. Aragorn came and then our parents. I ran forward and embraced my mother.

"Your father and I shall await your return in Erebor. Already I miss you my daughter."

"We will return soon. I love you mother."

"I love you too. Protect Master Baggins and your brother."

I nodded and then I embraced my father.

"Be safe. Be strong Silanna. I love you."

"I love you father." was all I could say.

Fili, Kili, Bofur, Gloin and Dwalin now faced me.

"The time has come lass. Remember all I taught you. Make us proud." Dwalin said.

I smiled and nodded. Bofur and Gloin bade me good luck and Kili and Fili looked at me sadly.

"You have never been without us before. We have kept a careful watch over you since the day you were born." said Fili.

This was true. Even when I could not see them, I knew they were always close by. Now I might never see them again. I hugged them both.

"I will see you again. Both of you. Look after things at home whilst Eruantien and I are away. Defend Erebor if need be."

I pulled back and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. They put their hands on my arms and nodded.

"That is a promise…"

"We are sure to keep."

"So long as you promise to return."

"I promise."

They nodded and then I back up to join the rest of the Fellowship. Elrond began to speak but his words were not reached by my ears. I stared at my parents, my cousins and friends. Though I had promised to return safely, I knew I may not be able to keep such a promise. As I turned to leave someone touched my shoulder lightly. I turned and found Arwen there. I bowed respectfully, for during my time in Rivendell I had become close to her. She smiled lightly.

"I must ask a favor of you my friend."

"You have but to name it."

"You well know of my relationship with Aragorn. I ask that you protect him."

I smiled and embraced her.

"Gladly. Fear not…..no harm shall come to him."

"Hannon le mellon nin."

I smiled and then looked at my father one more time. He nodded and I nodded as well. I turned around and followed the Fellowship.

That night when we stopped I sat away from the others. Eruantien and Gimli did not approach me, they knew me well and knew I wished to be left alone. A few stray tears fell and I quickly wiped them away. I missed my mother and father, and I missed Erebor. I sensed someone behind me and I quickly stood and turned. It was the prince.

"What do you want? Come to insult my father again?" I asked.

He did not speak. He placed a plate of food before me and then returned to the others. I sighed and sat back down. I ate my food and then lay on my back and closed my eyes. I opened them when I heard my name.

"…Silanna can."

I looked over and saw them looking at me. I sighed and looked away.

"I doubt she would though. It would be best to leave her be. She has little patience and when she seeks solitude she wants no one to disturb her." said the wizard.

I smirked.

"I would feel better if she rested closer to the rest of us." said Aragorn.

"Good luck persuading her laddie. Let her be. She will move closer when she is ready." said Gimli.

I closed my eyes once more and then fell asleep. I dreamed of Erebor and my cousins and friends. Eruantien woke me the next morning.

"Come now sister! We must move on."

I stood up and we moved on. We had been traveling west of the Misty Mountains for quite some time now. Every night I would stay away from the others, of course I had moved a little closer. One late afternoon we stopped near a mass of rocks. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin to fight. I had distanced myself from him since the council. Legolas stood upon a rock watching the horizon and Gimli, Eruantien and Gandalf sat smoking their pipes. Aragorn watched Boromir and the hobbits, as did Frodo and Sam. I once again sat alone.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I know they will not! I should say we are taking the long way round!"

I stood and walked closer to Gimli, Eruantien and Gandalf.

"Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

I smiled at the thought of seeing Balin. It had been many long years since I had seen him.

"No Gimli! I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

I frowned.

"It was would be faster Gandalf." I said.

Gandalf did not answer me. He continued to calmly smoke his pipe. I gave up and arguing and then heard one of the hobbits cry out in pain. I held back my laughter as Merry and Pippin fought him to the ground.

"Gentlemen that is enough!" Aragorn said.

He attempted to pull the hobbits off the man, but they flipped him onto his back. And his apple went flying into the air. That time I could not hold back the laughter. I fell to the ground laughing and so did Eruantien.

"I had not finished with that apple." mumbled the ranger.

This only made me laugh harder. I began to calm down and then Sam spoke.

"What is that?"

I looked up and saw what looked to be a small black cloud.

"Nothing it is just a wisp of cloud." said Gimli.

"It is moving fast, and against the wind."

My eyes widened as I saw they were birds.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"Hide!" shouted Aragorn.

I grabbed my brother and we hid beneath the rocks. Gimli dove under a rock and everyone else hid themselves. We waited for the birds to fly over us, then we crawled out.

"Spies of Saruman. Our passing south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." said Gandalf.

I looked up to the snowy mountains. We turned in the direction of the pass.


	7. Making Amends and an Unexpected Hero

Chapter 7

We were close to the Mountain Pass when we decided to rest. We had not stopped in a day or two and the hobbits grew weary and so did I. Only the elf seemed to be unaffected. I scowled.

"Elves." I mumbled.

I once more distanced myself from the group. However things played out differently that night. I heard voices of warning.

"I would leaver her be! She can be quite appalling when angered!" said my brother.

"Let him go to her. It should be most amusing." said Gandalf.

I thought it to be Boromir approaching, but these were no footsteps of a man. But of an elf. I rolled my eyes, but did not acknowledge him.

"Lady Silanna?"

"What is it you want elf?"

"I came to apologize."

I frowned. I looked over my shoulder in a bit of confusion.

"About what I said of your father. It was not my place and I ask your forgiveness."

I knew that if I was rude it would only make me look cruel.

"You have it." I said softly.

I saw a smile appear on his face. I almost smiled back, but I remembered what his father did to mine. I looked away once more. However he did not walk away.

"Was there something else you needed?" I asked.

"Oh….not at all. I shall leave you to your thoughts my lady." he said.

I nodded and then he walked away.

"How serious was the wound lad?"

"She did not harm me Master Dwarf." the elf replied coolly.

"That is a surprise."

I smirked and then lay down. I closed my eyes and hummed the song my father had once taught me.

By the next morning we were knee deep in snow, well Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and myself were. Gimli, Eruantien and the hobbits were up to their torsos in snow. Frodo slipped and fell backward.

"Frodo!" shouted Aragorn.

He stopped the hobbit from rolling down the hill. Frodo felt around for the ring but he did not have it. Boromir picked it up from the ground.

"Boromir." Aragorn said.

"It is a strange thing that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing. Such a little thing." he said.

"BOROMIR!" Aragorn and I said in unison.

He looked at Aragorn.

"Give the ring to Frodo." said he.

He walked forward slowly and held out the ring to him.

"As you wish."

Frodo snatched the ring from him and quickly put it around his neck.

"For I care not."

Aragorn looked at him with suspicious and all knowing eyes. I put my hand on my brother's shoulder and he looked at me. I looked upon him with concern in my eyes. Boromir soon caught up to us and I refused to look at him.

As we moved farther up the mountains pass the weather worsened. Snow fell heavily upon us. The elf walked by on top of the snow as though he weigh nothing at all. I being part dwarf sank below the snow. I helped Gandalf and my brother clear a path for the others.

"There is a fell voice on the air." said the elf.

I strained my ears. If he had not said anything, I would have thought it the wind playing tricks on me.

"IT IS SARUMAN!" shouted Gandalf.

The mountain broke above us and I pressed my brother and myself against the wall. Snow fell along with pieces of rock.

"He tries to bring down the Mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn cried.

"NO!"

I watched as the Grey Wizard stood on the edge of the pass and began counter Saruman. Yet Saruman was the White wizard and the strongest. Lightning struck the mountain and as the elf pulled Gandalf back I slipped and now dangled over the edge of the mountain.

"HELP!" I cried.

My hand was slipping and I closed my eyes.

"Forgive me mother. Forgive me father. I tried."

I felt my hand slip and I screamed, but then I felt someone's hand lock around my wrist. I opened my eyes and they grew wide with surprise. The elf had prevented my death. He pulled me up and wrapped an arm around my waist to haul me the rest of the way.

"Silanna!"

My brother pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him.

"We must get off the Mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! The take the west road to my city!"

I knew Boromir was attempting to take the ring to Gondor. I was about to object to this, but Aragorn spoke first.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard!"

"We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" said Gimli.

I agreed to this. I looked at Gandalf. The fear on his face confused me. Finally he looked to Frodo.

"Let the Ring bearer decide."

We all turned and looked at Frodo. He seemed uncertain.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" shouted Boromir.

I had to agree. Merry and Pippin looked frozen and afraid.

"Frodo?" asked the wizard.

"We will go through the mines."

I looked at Gandalf. His fear had increased as he nodded.

"So be it."


	8. The Wizard's Story

Chapter 8

As we headed down the mountain I grew excited. I had never seen Moria and I had always wanted to. It had also been many long years since I had seen Balin. I was eager to see my old friend, as was my brother.

Yet for all my excitement, it was my confusion that kept me awake this night. The elf prince saved my life, but why? What did he stand to gain? I wondered if my mother had put him up to this. I knew that thanking him was the right thing to do, but I knew not how. I looked over at him. He sat around the small fire with the others. Why did he confuse me so? He was only an elf, why did my mind ever wander to him. I studied him. His eyes were a deep blue, more so then my father's, and his hair was long and blond, and from here I could tell it was soft. His skin was pale and flawless and his chest seemed perfectly made. I smirked when I though of the word perfect.

"Elves." I muttered.

The elf prince looked up at me then, as though he had heard me. I swiftly looked away and looked up at the stars. I heard someone, a man, stand and walk towards me. I looked up and found Aragorn there.

"Did the elf send you?" I questioned.

"That he did not. I came on my own."

I looked away and he sat down.

"Your mother is one of the Dúnedain." he said.

I nodded but did not speak.

"You have more of her in you then that of your father."

I smirked.

"My father has ever told me he was happy for that. My brother has more of my father in him, though his personality is that of my mother's. I am not as tall as most of the Dúnedain, being half dwarf, but I have the strength of the dwarves."

"I do not deny that. I had a chance to speak with your father before we departed."

He had caught my attention. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him.

"You did?"

He half smiled and nodded.

"I spoke mostly t your mother, for she was eager for news on her friend Eradan."

"I have heard many tales of Eradan! My mother taught me everything she knew and I know he taught her."

He smiled and chuckled.

"Eradan was still very young then. He is a seasoned ranger and skilled tracker. You have not met him?"

I shook my head.

"Not yet."

"You may before this journey is over. I have heard from Eradan that your mother sang with the fairest voice he had ever heard….your brother has spoken to us of your inherited voice."

I looked away.

"He said you do not sing for stranger's ears. Yet I hope you know that you are part of this Fellowship."

I heard him stand to leave. I took a deep breath and then stood up as well. I walked with him to the others. I stayed close to Gimli and Eruantien. I dared not look at the elf prince. Yet I could feel his eyes on me.

"Gandalf…..before we left Rivendell Gloin, Dwalin, Bofur, Fili and Kili were telling my sister and I the story of our mother and father. They left the story where Ori noticed our mother was wounded by Azog." Eruantien said.

"Ah yes I remember that day well. There we all were. Your father would not stop. I told Thorin and company to come in pairs. I was to go first with Bilbo and your mother. Of course your father would not have that. He demanded he go with her. I had not the time to argue, nor did I want to. We hurried to Beorn and he healed her, quite well I might say."

"Ah I remember my father and cousin telling me of this! A fine story it is!" said Gimli.

I smiled at him and he passed me food.

"Yes later Balin told me what had happened. Thorin sat away from the other dwarves. Balin went to. He meant to reassure him that Tawariell was healing well and would be up in no time. The way Balin described him, was a haunted look in his eyes, and he looked as though he had not slept in days, though it had only been half of a day. He told Balin his fear, that perhaps Beorn was too late, and that the green eyes of the Dúnedain may never again look upon them. Of course he truly meant they would never again look upon him, but he did not say as such. Your mother was already awake. She heard Balin tell Thorin he would check on her." said the wizard.

At this moment I locked eyes with the elf prince. I looked away as Gandalf continued.

"She feared that Thorin would grow to care for her, she told Balin as such. And he knew for certain she cared for him. She made Balin promise not say a word of that to anyone."

I looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"She believed by keeping her true feelings from him, she was protecting him." said the wizard.

I looked up into his wise old eyes.

"I do not understand." I said.

"I do not believe she did either. Yet the next day she came to me, quite upset I might add. She believed I was responsible for sending your father to her for healing. Of course had not the foggiest notion of this. He had gone to her of his own free will. That night…..yes that night was where he first told her."

"That he loved her?" asked my excited brother.

I smiled.

"No….that he cared for her. I do not believe their feelings were yet strong enough to be called love. Yet your mother told him she only thought him a friend. I heard her crying that night."

"And this is where I tell the story!" said Gimli.

"Quite right. For I did not follow your parents and the others into Mirkwood."

I looked at Gimli eagerly.

"The nights were the worst or so my father said. Black as night! So dark you could not see your own hand in front of your nose. My father told me that was when your mother began to have these dreams. Plagued by the shadows of the forest. She would see your father lying on the ground dying. Telling him she would find Gandalf and help him. Though he never made it. She would scream and Kili woke her that first time. Of course it was Thorin who heard her. She rarely slept after that. My father and a few others never slept much in those woods. It was in this way he heard their conversations. You would do well to never say anything of this to your father.

He went to her that night and told her he knew she had not slept. He told her he knew she had lied about her dream, and she told him she had done so to protect him from himself. During their travels the next day Bombur fell into an enchanted river. He was fast asleep and none could wake him."

I saw the elf smirking. I glared in his direction.

"You think that to be funny elf?"

He stopped and looked down.

"As I was saying…..that night your mother woke from a different dream, but still a terrible one. She threw herself into your father's arms, though she believed he was Kili. He reassured her and she begged him to stay with her that night. When she began to apologize for all the trouble he would not hear it. Saying he did not seek her apology. She asked him what he sought, and his reply to her was nothing she said she could give. He offered to leave but she would hear nothing of that." he chuckled at this. "Then she told him she cared for him. My father shall never forget her words, and nor will I."

"What did she say?" I inquired.

The dwarf smiled at the memory.

"She told him, 'No I mean I truly care for you Thorin Oakenshield.'"

I smiled and I could almost see my mother and father there in the forest together. Gandalf ended the story-telling after that. As I closed my eyes I smiled. I wondered if I would ever find someone, like my mother had found my father. Though I doubted it. None would want a half-dwarf woman.


	9. Mellon

Chapter 9

It was a long 8 days march until we reached the walls of Moria.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." said Gimli.

He knocked on the rock wall with his axe, as if looking for the door.

"Why does that not surprise me?" muttered the elf.

I whipped around and glared at him. Gimli growled but turned me around and made me keep walking.

"Yes Gimli! Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." said Gandalf.

As we continued to walk Frodo slipped and his foot went into the water. He quickly pulled it out and looked around. Gandalf stopped up ahead and ran his hand along a smooth part of the rock. He then looked up at the sky and the moon came out. I gasped and my eyes widened in awe. The doors of Moria revealed themselves. I smiled, for never before had I seen anything like them.

"It reads 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak friend and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it is quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

Gandalf placed his staff against the wall.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

My brother gave me a confused look.

"Door of the elves open for me." I translated.

The elf prince looked at me in shock. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

"Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, hear the words of my tongue."

Gandalf now attempted to push on the doors, but in vain.

"I once knew every spell in the tongues of Elves…Men…..Orcs." muttered the wizard.

"What are you going to do then?" inquired Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allow a little peace from your foolish questions, I shall try to find the opening words." Gandalf said in a frustrated tone.

Pippin hung his head and I gave him a comforting smile. He smiled a little and then sat down.

"Silanna…." Gandalf said turning to me.

"Your mother taught you the language of the elves, your father the language of the dwarves, and your mother even taught you the foul tongue of the orcs. Am I right?"

I nodded.

"Perhaps you could help me."

Gandalf and I tried for what seemed to be hours. Yet for all our attempts the doors remained closed. Gandalf finally gave up and sat himself on a nearby rock. I would not be so easily discouraged. Then Frodo stood.

"It is a riddle!"

I looked at him and found staring hard at the doors.

"Speak friend and enter. What is the elvish word for friend?" He asked.

"Mellon!" I said.

The stone doors slowly swung open. I smiled and put my hand on Frodo's shoulder. He smiled a little and Gandalf and Gimli laughed in triumph. I eagerly walked into the mines with Eruantien and Gimli.

"Soon Master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off the bone!"

"Now I feel as though I have not had a decent meal in years!" I groaned.

"Patience my sister! Once we find Balin all will be well!"

"This my friends is the home of my cousin Balin! And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli continued.

"This is no mine…..it is a tomb!" Boromir said.

I only then noticed the skeletons of dwarves. I covered my mouth with my hand and Gimli ran forward.

"NOOOOO!"

"Goblins!"

I looked at the arrow in the elf's hand. I drew Orcrist and saw that it was not glowing blue. This meant there were no goblins close by.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out! GET OUT!" Boromir shouted.

At that moment I heard the cries of the hobbits.

"STRIDER!" shouted a panicked Sam.

Something was dragging Frodo towards the water. I rushed forward and cut it away. It looked to be a snake but it was not. Several more came bursting through the surface of the water and knocked the other hobbits and myself back. It grabbed Frodo and hauled him into the air. It was the Watcher!

"FRODO!" I cried.

I rushed out into the water cutting away at the many arms of the watcher. Aragorn cut the one that held Frodo and Boromir caught him.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf cried.

We started to run back, but the watcher followed.

"LEGOLAS!" Boromir called.

The elf shot the watcher which gave us the precious time needed to escape. We hurried into the mines and I tripped and fell forward. Something cut the side of my face and I could feel the blood.

"Eruantien?" I called.

"Silanna?"

"Lassie?"

Gandalf lit his staff and my brother and friend rushed to me.

"You are hurt!"

"It is a mere scratch! I am fine and I can assure you I shall live." I said.

The elf reach his hand towards my face and I glared at him.

"Touch me and you pull back a bloody stub!" I snarled.

He immediately withdrew his hand and Gimli chuckled. I stood up and we all looked to Gandalf.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things then orcs in the deep places of the world."

My heart was filled with fear. Where was Balin? Did he yet live?

"Quietly now. It is a four days journey to the other side. Let us hope that our prescience may go unnoticed."

I kept my sword drawn for that first day. When we stopped to rest I could not see 3 feet in front of me. It was dark, though I suspected not as dark of the forest of Mirkwood at night. I was far too worried about Balin to be able to sleep. I sat up and wrapped my cloak tightly around me.

"Are you cold?"

I scowled in the darkness.

"I am no concern of yours." I snapped.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to disturb you."

I sighed.

"No wait."

I looked over at him. I could see his face, but only slightly.

"I am sorry. For my rudeness and poor treatment of you." I said.

"You are forgiven Lady."

"And…and thank you. For saving my life." I said softly.

"You are most welcome."

"May I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

I turned all the way around and faced him.

"Why did you save me?"

"I would have done the same for any in this Fellowship."

So I had been wrong. My mother had not put him up to it and he was not just attempting to be a hero.

"Did you believe my intentions originated from some other purpose?" he questioned.

"No." I said simply.

"You are like Tawariell. Her face, her spirit." he said.

I looked at him suspiciously. Was he complimenting me?

"Thank you…I think."

He nodded and the fell silent. I felt guilty for treating him the way I had.

"Look…I feel terrible for my treatment of you. Perhaps we might consider each other friends?" I suggested.

"I would like that Lady Silanna."

"Well then….friends…Prince Legolas."

It was the first I had ever said his name. He smiled at me and I gave him a half smile.

Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen.


	10. Death All Around

Chapter 10

It was a dark and fearful journey through the mines. Finally we came to a sight I never thought I would see.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said.

He raised his staff and I smiled.

"Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdwelf."

I ran my hand lightly on the beautifully carven wall.

"Well there is an eye opener and no mistake." Sam gasped.

We walked through the hall and I took in everything I saw. Then I heard Gimli give a cry. He ran off and I tore after him with Eruantien. I let out a cry of pain and anger. For in a room was the tomb of Balin, son of Fundin.

"No!" I cried.

Gimli knelt down and wept for the loss of his cousin. I fell to my knees and cried. My brother put his arm around me.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." said the wizard.

I put my hand on Gimli's shoulder. Gandalf picked up a very old looking book, pages fell from it as he did.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out, a shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out….they are coming."

Who was coming? Before I could voice my question I heard a smashing sound followed by echoes. I turned around and saw Pippin standing near what looked to be a well. He looked scared and guilty. I slowly looked at Gandalf. Saying he was angry was an understatement. He snapped the book shut.

"Fool of a Took!"

He snatched his staff and hat from him.

"Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" snapped the wizard.

As he turned we all heard a drum. Several drums from far below.

"Drums in the deep." Eruantien whispered.

I drew Orcrist and found it glowing blue.

"Frodo!"

I looked over and found his sword was also illuminated.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

Anger burned within me. Balin would be avenged.

"Get back! Get back to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted.

I ran forward with Legolas and Aragorn to barricade the entrance as best we could. I then backed up and held Orcrist in front of me.

"Let them come! There are three dwarves yet in Moria who still draw breath!" Gimli growled.

I smiled at his statement and nodded. They began to break through, and Aragorn and Legolas began to shoot at them. Yet they broke down the already weak doors.

"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" I cried.

I ran forward cutting down every goblin I could reach. My brother fought beside me as always. I took his hand and swung him around as he cut down the goblins. I spun around cutting off their heads. Then I heard a roar.

"CAVE TROLL!" Eruantien shouted.

One of the goblins led it inside and it held a large mace. It was heading for Sam.

"Sam no!"

I lunged forward and pushed him down. We began to back up towards the wall. Boromir and Aragorn took hold of the chain and pulled on it. Sam and I got away but I saw Boromir thrown into the wall by the troll.

"Look here!: I shouted.

The toll turned and looked at me. Now that I had its attention I ran forward and dove between its legs. I cut its legs as I slid.

"ERUANTIEN!"

My brother jumped forward and I gave him a push so that he landed on the back of the troll. He swung away at it, but it threw him off. He crashed into Gimli and then its attention fell to Frodo, Merry and Pippin. I tried to go forward to them, but more goblins swarmed me. I fought hard and I heard Frodo calling for Aragorn. As I looked up Aragorn was knocked into the wall and he fell unconscious. I ran forward and climbed up to him, but at that moment Frodo was stabbed by the troll.

"NO!"

He fell to the ground and I looked at the troll. Merry and Pippin jumped on it and I leaped forward and cut at its arm. How was it my mother and father could fight three trolls without losses and yet I could not fight one!? Legolas finally shot the troll and it fell dead. Pippin and I flew off. I jumped up and ran to Frodo. Aragorn crawled to him and turned him over. He was alive!

My jaw dropped and I wondered how.

"He is alive!" Sam said.

"I am alright! I am not hurt." Frodo said.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"I think there is more to this hobbit then meets the eye." Gandalf said walking forward.

Frodo opened his shirt and I smiled.

"Mithril." Gimli said.

I knew this to be the Mithril coat that my father had given Bilbo.

"You are full of surprises Master Baggins." said my brother.

There was little time to rejoice, for more goblins could be heard.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said.

We all jumped up and ran. Goblins followed us and the began to come down from the ceiling and up from the ground. We ran until there was nowhere left to run. Gimli, Eruantien and I stood ready to fight. Then there was a deep and terrible growl. The goblins fled in terror and I would have smiled, but I slowly turned to see a glow began to crawl towards us. Legolas was aiming his bow, but I pushed it down with my sword. I shook my head and looked at Gandalf.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir inquired.

There was another growl.

"A Balrog…a demon of the ancient world."

My eyes widened in terror.

"This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"

We darted in the opposite direction. We came to a gap in the stairway. Legolas leaped across. The Balrog was breaking through the walls.

"Gandalf!"

He leaped across and then goblins began to fire at us. I sheathed Orcrist and took my grandmother's bow. I fired and killed the goblin, but another quickly took its place. I looked at my brother.

"Go! GO NOW!"

He leaped across reluctantly. Boromir took Merry and Pippin in his arms and jumped across. This caused more of the stairway to break away. While I shot at the goblins, Aragorn began to toss the others over. As he looked to Gimli the dwarf held up a hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

He leaped across and then started to fall back.

"GIMLI!"

Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him up.

"Not the beard!"

Gimli was safe but more of the stair broke and I pulled Aragorn up. It was no longer possible to leap across. Aragorn, Frodo and I were trapped and the Balrog was getting closer. A piece of the ceiling gave way and crashed behind us. The piece of stair we stood upon was now unstable.

"Silanna!"

"Lean forward!" Aragorn said.

We did as he said and the stair began to fall towards the others. It crashed and we jumped over. I took my brother's hand and we ran. As we reached the bridge the Balrog revealed itself. I looked at it in fear and then continued to run.

"Over the bridge!" cried the wizard.

We ran across, but Gandalf remained. I turned and tried to go back, but Aragorn held me fast.

"You cannot pass!"

"GANDALF!" Frodo cried.

Gandalf meant to destroy the Balrog. He used magic to shield himself from the flaming sword of the Balrog.

"**YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**"

He brought his staff down upon the bridge and it cracked. As the Balrog took a step forward it broke and it fell. I smiled and turned but then I heard Frodo cry. I turned back and found Gandalf hanging over the edge of the bridge. Frodo tried to run forward but Boromir grabbed him.

"GANDALF!"

"Fly you fools!"

With those words he let go, willingly accepting his death.

Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen.


	11. Princess of EreborvsMarchwarden of Lorie

Chapter 11

We ran out into the sunlight and I fell to my knees. Balin was gone and now Gandalf was gone as well. Tears of rage fell from my eyes and I banged my fists on the ground. Gimli was arguing with Boromir and trying to go back. Legolas stood there sadly.

"Legolas….get them up." Aragorn ordered.

I looked up at him. He stared at the ground and I saw Legolas go to Merry and Pippin.

"Give them a moment for pities sake!" shouted Boromir.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!"

He was right.

"We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

"What?"

I looked up. Lorien was the dwelling of elves, and elf witch also dwelled there. I did not want to go within a hundred or more leagues of those woods. Nor would I have my brother and Gimli go near them.

"Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli! Get them up!"

I looked to my brother. He had a sort of haunted look in his eyes. I walked forward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"We must go." I said gently.

He nodded and stood. Aragorn shouted to Frodo, for he had begun to walk away. Tears were in his eyes and he came back. I looked at him and tried to comfort him, but in vain. We walked on in silence, Gandalf's death heavy on our hearts.

We reached the woods of Lothlorien and I cautiously entered them. I did not trust the elves, yes I considered the elf prince my friend, but that did not mean I wanted to be anywhere near the other elves.

"Be cautious hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods! An elf witch. Of terrible power."

At that moment I heard a voice in my head. A woman's voice.

_The daughter of Thorin Oakenshield._

I looked around and drew my sword.

"Silanna?"

"Did you hear her?" I asked my brother.

"Who sister?"

_I have long waited to meet you and your brother. The heirs of Durin, the children of a dwarf and a woman of the Dúnedain._

"All who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again!"

I looked at Gimli. He smirked.

"Well here is one dwarf she will not ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox! Oh!"

Arrows were pointed at us. I drew my sword and kept my brother close to me.

"A dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

The elf the voice belonged to stepped forward. I did not like him. He seemed to think he was above all others. He led us deeper into the woods and then to the top of a tree. There we stood upon a mallorn leaf. The elf was called Haldir. The March warden of Lorien. He looked first to Legolas.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."

He walked to Aragorn next.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."

"Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves. Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli snarled in frustration.

He looked at Gimli. I stepped closer to him.

"We have not had dealings with dwarves since the dark days."

My eyes narrowed.

"And what of a half-dwarf!?"

He looked at me surprised.

"Another one of the Dúnedain." he said.

I smirked.

"There is more then your eyes see March warden."

"And do you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

I held back my laughter. Aragorn turned and grasped Gimli's shoulder.

"That was not so courteous."

Haldir looked at me and then brother. I stepped in front of Eruantien.

"Your love of the dwarves is strange."

I did not speak.

"Who are you?"

"Princess Silanna of Erebor. Daughter of Thorin King Under the Mountain." I said proudly.

His eyes widened and he looked to Aragorn. He nodded, confirming my title.

"And what of the dwarf behind her?"

Eruantien pushed passed me and stared up at Haldir.

"Prince Eruantien of Erebor. Son of Thorin King Under the Mountain."

"It would appear we are in the presence of royalty." Haldir said.

Some of the elves behind him chuckled. I glared at him and stepped forward, but Legolas reached over and grabbed my wrist. I looked at him. He gave me a warning look and slowly shook his head. I looked at Haldir and stepped back. He now looked upon Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you."

He looked back to Aragorn.

"You can go no further, but the Lady of Light wishes to speak with the heirs of Durin."

Eruantien and I were taken by the elves, despite my struggle to get away.

"Take your hands of my brother!" I snapped.

The elves did not seem to understand what I said.

"~Let us go!~" I snapped.

They seemed surprised that I spoke in the elven tongue, but they did not let us go. I finally gave up and followed them willingly. I could not wait to tell my father of this.

_*Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil._

_*Our Fellowship is in your debt, Haldir of Lothlorien._

_*Ah Aragorn of the Dunedain. YOu are known to us._

_*I spit upon your grave!_


	12. It is You Who Knows Nothing

Chapter 12

Eruantien and I were brought to a clearing. In the middle was a basin. The elves left and I looked around. I saw an elf walk out. She had long silver blond hair and her skin was pale as snow. She seemed to glow, more so then most other elves I had seen. She looked on me gently.

"I have waited many years to meet you Silanna. And your brother Eruantien. The children of the King under the Mountain."

"How do you know of us?"

"I was in Imladris when you mother and father came there. I knew the moment I saw them together…..nothing could tear them apart."

My eyes widened. My brother stepped forward.

"You know their story?"

She smiled softly.

"Could you…would you please tell us?" He asked.

"I can show you."

My curiosity brought me forward. My brother was close at my side. She poured water into the basin and we watched carefully. The water changed it showed our mother and father. Our mother appeared unhappy and father telling her something I could not hear.

"What does he say to her?"

"You are not alone. The Rangers cared for you, and you are part of this company." she said.

I smiled small. I looked back at her.

"Why did you want to speak with us?"

"You are the children of Thorin Oakenshield. The path ahead of you shall not be an easy one. You must make a choice."

"What choice?"

"Yours is different from your sister's. Yet it is as great as hers. And her choice shall effect yours."

She would tell us no more. We were led back to the group and Gimli came running to us.

"What happened?"

Eruantien explained everything to him. I was lost in thought. I wandered away and of course became lost. I sat down by a river and tossed a stone across the water. That moment more then ever I wished I was home.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To claim our long forgotten gold_

The song only caused my heart to yearn to be home even more. I threw a rock at the peaceful surface of the water.

"Lady Silanna?"

I turned and saw Legolas there. I turned away and said nothing. He came and sat next to me. Not very close, he sat farther, perhaps arms length.

"You miss your home."

I did not look at him but I nodded.

"I know it is hard. Nothing will ever…"

"You know nothing!" I snarled.

He only continued to stare at me. I stood up and began to walk away. What I had always loathed about the elves, I never hear them coming. Legolas grabbed me and spun me around.

"It is you who know nothing. Princess Silanna of Erebor."

"Unhand me!"

He stared at me. He did not release me and he did not blink. I would not be made vulnerable and I stared back into his eyes.

"If you search for a weakness you will find none. My father has long spoken of yours."

"And what is it your father said?"

His voice held no anger. It held no emotion and this confused me.

"Your father would not listen! Even my mother went before him and told Thranduil that everything my father said was true. My mother told me that he kept my father in a dark and solitary cell!" I said.

"And what did they say happened after your father was thrown into the cell?"

This confused me. I furrowed my brows and thought about his words.

"They never did."

He nodded, then he let me go and walked away. I stared after him. I wanted to follow him, to demand he explain himself, but I did not move.

"Silanna?"

My brother's voice reached me but I did not turn to look at him.

"Silanna what happened?" He asked.

"Eruantien…did father ever tell us what happened to him in that cell?"

"No I do not recall it. Nor did mother."

"Did any of the others ever….."

"None."

I nodded slowly.

"What are you thinking sister?"

I never hid anything from Eruantien, there were no secrets kept between us. But this time….I had to do this alone.

"Nothing brother."

"Silanna….."

"Trust me…I must do this alone." I said.

"I swore to father I would protect you."

"And you are…but what father know not…well…..he need not know."


	13. A Defensive Side

Chapter 13

The Prince knew something. He and my mother were close. He had to know what words were passed between my parents. And I would stop at nothing until I knew. Yet I knew it would be difficult, he had been hiding this for many years. There had to be a reason.

The morning we were to leave we stood before Celeborn and Galadriel. We were given cloaks with a brooch in the shape of a green leaf.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

I sat near Merry and Pippin. Then Legolas took some sort of bread from a satchel.

"Lembas! Elvish way-bread."

He took a very small bite and smiled.

"One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man!"

He put it down and then walked away. Merry moved closer to his cousin.

"How many did you eat?" Merry inquired.

"Four."

Merry nodded and Pippin belched loudly. I laughed and shook my head. Galadriel called us forth. She had gifts for us all.

"My gift to you Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

He looked at the bow in awe and wonder. I shook my head and then she moved to Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in battle. Do not fear young Peregrin Took…you will find your courage."

I smiled at the sight of the young hobbits examining their daggers.

"And for you Samewise Gamgee, elven rope made with hithlain."

"Thank you my lady."

He looked over at the daggers and then back at her.

"Have you run out of those…..nice shiny daggers?" He asked.

She smiled at him and then moved to Gimli.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?"

"Nothing…..except to look upon her Lady of the Galadhrim one last time. For she is more fair then all the jewels beneath the earth." Gimli said.

I held back my laughter, but Lady Galadriel smiled and laughed. Gimli turned around to leave but she remained. He turned back to her.

"Actually there is one…..Ah no I could never…..it is stupid to ask for….."

I could not hear what she said. She then moved to my brother.

"Eruantien…my gift to you shall come when you have made your choice. And that when the times comes to listen to your heart."

My brother bowed and she looked at me. I remained guarded. I did not trust this witch! What could she possibly know of me or Eruantien.

"I want nothing from you." I hissed.

I turned and walked away.

_Trust him._

I stopped abruptly and looked back at her. She had disappeared.

"Lady Silanna we must go." came Frodo's voice.

I made my way back to the boats and got in with my brother. Who would I need to trust? I did not trust easily. Yes I trusted Gimli and my brother, and Aragorn a little. But I need not trust any other.

We pushed off from the river and headed down the great river Anduin. All the way I felt as though we were being watched. That night when we stopped to rest I saw a large log floating down the river. A pair of long and thin hands grasped it and then rested on the opposite shore.

"Aragorn." I said.

He and Boromir came over and saw the log.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he is too clever a waterman." Aragorn said.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." noted Boromir.

I nodded.

"There is nothing we can do. Not without causing so much noise." I said.

They nodded and I walked away. I sat down beside my brother. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I wonder what mother and father could be doing." I said.

"Worrying about us I would guess. And then again….knowing we will come home and hoping we make them proud." Eruantien answered.

"What if we do not…"

I was interrupted by angry shouts.

"You are afraid! Of who you are!"

I stood up and ran towards Boromir and Aragorn. He had Aragorn in a death grip.

"Enough! ENOUGH BOROMIR!"

I pulled him back and he turned and slapped me. I held my hand to my cheek. A stinging pain lingered there and Boromir glared at me. I back handed him and he fell to the floor.

"Do not touch me! Or my friends!" I snarled.

There was certain to be a red mark upon my face for a few days. I walked away and Eruantien tore after me.

"Silanna!"

I stopped and looked at him. He pulled my hand from my face and gently examined it.

"Does it hurt?" He questioned.

"Only a little. It is nothing to be concerned about."

"At least pour some cool water on…"

"YOU STRUCK HER!?"

Eruantien and I both knew this to be the voice of Legolas. Only we had never heard him yell save in battle. He took Boromir by his shirt.

"Listen carefully…if ever you move to touch her again I shall do far worse to you!" He snarled.

He let Boromir go and then he walked away. He glanced at me as he passed but did not stop or speak. I looked at Boromir and then went after Legolas.

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"…..Thank you…..for defending me." I said.

He turned and smiled softly.

"You are welcome."

I nodded and left it at that. Perhaps I had been wrong about the elf prince. Perhaps he was different from his father. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. He was still watching me. I smirked and then walked back to my brother.


	14. Recovering Strength

Chapter 14

The next morning we pushed off down the Anduin once again. As we paddled downstream several birds suddenly gave fright to something. My head snapped up in their direction and I looked into the trees to see if there was something there. My eyes saw nothing, yet Legolas looked long and hard.

"Do you see anything?" I called out.

He looked at me. A bit surprised that I would speak to him in elvish. He shook his head and I sighed. As we neared the Falls of Rauros we stopped along the western shore. A small fire was built and I sat near it.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." said Aragorn.

"Oh yes! Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emuin Muil?"

I looked at Gimli.

"An impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks and after that, it gets even better!" Pippin looked up in fear. "Festering, stinking marsh lands as far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road." Aragorn said.

Pippin looked up in disbelief.

"I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

"Recover my….."

I smirked and looked at Gimli. He started to poke at the fire and mumble to himself. Legolas and Aragorn were speaking in hushed tones. This was when Merry came back with more firewood.

"No dwarf need recover strength…" Gimli said to Pippin. "You pay no heed to that young hobbit."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Where is Frodo?" Merry inquired.

The smile fell from my face and I looked around frantically. I saw Aragorn staring at something and when I looked I saw Boromir's shield. He had gone after Frodo, correction, he had gone after the ring!

"We must find them!" I said.

"Silanna you and Eruantien shall go with Sam! I will go with Legolas and Gimli and Merry and Pippin." Aragorn said.

I nodded and took my brother and Sam. I drew Orcrist, for I knew Boromir will have gone mad We had been running and searching so frantically, that when I next turned I found Sam gone!

"Brother where is he?"

"Was he not just here?"

Before I could answer, the sound of sword reached me. I looked in the direction of the sound and then saw Orcrist had begun to glow blue.

"Orcs." I hissed.

"What if they have found him!?"

"Then we stop them!"

We ran forward and found not orcs, but large and ugly creatures.

"What are they?"

"I know not."

I charged forward and fought against these creatures. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli soon joined us, but Merry and Pippin were not among them. I had not time to ask or wonder where they had gone.

"SILANNA!"

I ducked in time to dodge the blade of one of them. Legolas fired an arrow into it and it fell dead. I jumped up and kicked one in the face snapping its neck. As we fought a horn called through the air.

"The Horn of Gondor!" said Legolas.

"Boromir!"

I ran in the direction of the horn. As I ran it became even more frantic. I cut down the creatures that stood in my way and ran faster. Yet I had not run fast enough. The horn call stopped abruptly and my eyes widened in fear.

"BOROMIR!"

I found him. With three arrows in his chest, and with the creature about to put a fourth in him.


	15. Lesson Number One

Chapter 15

"NO!"

The creature turned its ugly head to me and snarled. I set my face and rushed forward. Jumping into the air I pushed it to the ground. I stood in front of Boromir.

"~You shall not touch him again!~" I said.

I spoken the language of an orc. I wanted to know what this creature was.

"~Foolish Ranger! You cannot defeat me!~"

"~I am no mere ranger! I am the daughter of Thorin Oakensheild!~"

I rushed forward and fought him. He was stronger then an orc. My sword clashed with his and I glared at him. He pushed me back and I stumbled back. Aragorn came leaping out and fought by my side. As it struck Aragorn to the ground I leaped upon it and stabbed it. It threw me off and then Aragorn finished it.

"No…."

I ran to Boromir and dropped down beside him. Aragorn followed.

"They took the little ones!" He said.

"Be still." Aragorn commanded.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" He asked.

"I let Frodo go."

I looked at Aragorn. How could he have done such a thing? Were we not sworn to protect him?

"Then you did what I could not?"

I looked back at Boromir.

"I tried to take the ring from him!"

I closed my eyes and looked down.

"The ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me…I did not see…..I have failed you all!"

"No Boromir! Do not speak of such things!" I said.

Aragorn nodded.

"You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

He attempted to remove an arrow from Boromir's body, but he stopped him.

"Leave it! It is over…..the world of men will fall…all will come to darkness! Bring my city to ruin!"

Eruantien, Gimli and Legolas now found us. I looked at them and shook my head sadly.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall! Or our people fail!"

It was the 'our people' that made me smile. Aragorn finally accepted that he was of Gondor. That he was the king.

"Our people…..our people….."

Aragorn nodded. He handed Boromir his sword and then he looked upon us one last time.

"I would have followed you to the end. My brother…..my captain….my king. And you Princess Silanna….."

Boromir said no more. Tears fell from my eyes and I looked away.

"Farewell." I whispered.

I stood up and turned away. I ceased my tears and looked up. I sheathed Orcrist and turned to look at Aragorn.

"Why did you let Frodo go alone?" I asked.

"This is something he must do. If I had tried to stop him he would have gone anyway."

I nodded and then Gimli and Eruantien came to me.

"Silanna?"

I walked off. I did not wish to speak to anyone. We bore Boromir's body back to the river, where we laid him in a boat with his sword, horn and shield. I removed the arrows from his body and then we let the river bear him away. I watched him go and shook my head. I should never have let him out of my sight.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said.

He pushed a boat toward the water, yet Aragorn did not move. Nor did I for I knew we could no longer go with Frodo.

"You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is not longer in our hands." he said simply.

They walked towards him but I stayed where I was.

"Then it has all been in vain….the Fellowship has failed." said Gimli.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandoned Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let us hunt some orc!"

Gimli let out an eager sound and sprang forward. I looked once more at the river and then followed. As I ran after them Legolas looked at me, but I would not meet his gaze. I feared to look into his eyes.

We would not stop running until we caught up with the Uruk-hai. I had learned what they were and that they could move fast and in sunlight. Aragorn stopped and pressed his ear to the ground.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. HURRY!"

"Come on Gimli!"

My brother and Gimli did not like to run. I ran faster for I had longer legs. This did not mean I liked to run for so long.

"3 days and nights pursuit. NO food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!" Gimli said.

I laughed and ran faster. The terrain changed to fields and narrow rock gullies. Aragorn knelt down and picked something from the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

It was one of the elven brooches!

"They may yet be alive!" said Legolas.

"Less then a day ahead!" I noted.

If I had read the tracks right we were not too far behind.

"Come!"

"Come Gimli! Eruantien! We are gaining on them!"

"I wish that on cross country, we dwarves were natural sprinters!" Gimli said.

"Very dangerous over short distances!" added Eruantien.

I smiled and we ran across the fields into the night. We had reached the borders of a forest, called Fangorn. Legolas saw the uruks had stopped fort the night, so we did the same. I collapsed on the ground gasping for air. I had never run so much in all my life!

"Are you well?" came a soft voice.

I smirked and sat up.

"I am alive and breathing." I said.

My voice was harsh and I did not mean it to be as such.

"I know the loss of Boromir has upset you…"

Lesson number 1: Never ever speak to me of a fallen comrade so soon after their death. The outcome is not pretty. I looked at Legolas glared.

"Save your pity and understanding! I do not ask for them nor do I want them!" I snapped.

I stood and walked away form him.


	16. A Blooming Princess

Chapter 16

We woke before the sun and we were off running once more. As the sun came up the sky was red as blood.

"A red sun rises…..blood has been spilt this night." Legolas noted.

I hoped it was not the blood of our friends. As we went on the sound of horses reached us. Aragorn motioned for us to hide behind the boulder ahead. As they passed us Aragorn walked out.

"Rider of Rohan! What news from the mark!?" He called.

They began to turn and when they reached us they encircled us. To make matters worse they pointed their spears at us. One of the rides came forward.

"What business do two dwarves, an elf and two men have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name Horse Master and I shall give you mine." Gimli said.

The man got off his horse and walked closer.

"I would cut off your head! Dwarf! If it stood but a little higher from the ground!"

I leaped in front of Gimli and drew my dagger. Legolas had drawn an arrow and now aimed at the man's head.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" He said.

The spears were now closer. Aragorn pushed down his arm and gave me a warning look. I lowered my dagger but I did not sheath it.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Prince Eruantien of Erebor and his sister Princess Silanna of Erebor daughter of Thorin Oakensheild. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden your king." Aragorn said.

He looked at me first in confusion. I narrowed my eyes and stood protectively in front of Eruantien and Gimli. He looked back to Aragorn.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin."

He removed his helmet and the other riders lifted their spears.

"I am Eomer son of Eomund. Nephew to the king. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished." he explained.

This explained why they had been so cautious of us. I sheathed my dagger and relaxed a little.

"The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked," I looked at Aragorn as Eomer spoke. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies!" I said.

He looked at me, but Aragorn diverted his attention.

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn said quickly.

"The uruks are destroyed we slaughtered them during the night."

My eyes widened.

"But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them!?" Gimli asked.

"They would be small! Only children to your eyes." said Aragorn.

He looked down and hesitated.

"We left none alive."

My worry was replaced with rage.

"You killed them!?" I said in a low voice.

"We did not see….."

"Save your words of apology! I have no use for them! You murdered them!" I shouted.

"Silanna….."

"~No Aragorn!~"

"We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer continued.

I looked over his shoulder and saw the rising smoke.

"Dead?" my brother asked.

"I am sorry."

I slowly turned and glared at him. I lunged for him but Legolas grabbed both my arms and pulled me away.

"Silanna listen! SILANNA!"

I struggled against him, and he shook me.

"SILANNA LOOK AT ME!"

I stopped my thrashing and looked at him.

"Stop this! This is not how your father would want you to present yourself."

I glared at him.

"What would you know of my father!?" I snapped.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I know far more then you think."

My eyes softened. I sighed and nodded.

"I am going to release you. However if you try to do what you did again, I assure I shall tie you up and carry you the rest of the way."

I smirked and almost laughed. We walked back where Eomer handed me the reins of his own horse. I had read and heard enough about the men of Rohan to know that they loved their horses. I looked at him in a bit of shock and confusion.

"I am sorry. For your friends, and for my treatment of you before I knew your name princess. May my horse bear you safely wherever it is you may go."

I nodded but I could find no words to say. He mounted another horse and then looked at us again.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride North!"

He and his riders rode on and I looked at the smoke. I mounted the horse and then lifted my brother behind me. We rode towards the smoke and once again came to the border of Fangorn. I jumped off and looked around desperately for any sign that the hobbits yet lived. Gimli was going through the pile of bodies and then he held something up. My heart seemed to stop.

"It is one of their wee belts."

"Hiro hyn hyth, abueneth." Legolas whispered.

"You speak of them finding peace after death!? They had live ahead of them!" I shouted in rage.

He did not say anything. Aragorn kicked a helmet and shouted out in rage. He fell to his knees and sat down.

"We failed them?" Gimli asked.

I looked at the ground shaking my head, but then I saw something.

"Aragorn look."

He examined the ground.

"A hobbit lay here…..and the other." He said.

I stood up and read the tracks.

"They crawled. Their hands must have been bound." I said.

He nodded and found the rope.

"Their bonds were cut."

My heart was pounding in my chest. They had run away from the battle. I stopped as I reached the forest.

"Into Fangorn Forest." I said.

"Fangorn…..what madness draw from in there?" said Gimli.

I looked at Aragorn.

"If they ran into the forest I will go in and look. And I shall not stop until I have found them." I said.

He nodded.

"~Erebor will one day have a fine queen in you.~"

I smiled and then we ran into the forest.


	17. Gandalf the White

Chapter 17

I liked being in the forest, it was different from what I was used to. Yet I could feel anger in the air.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said.

I looked down. I could not tell what creature could have made them.

"The air is so close in here." Eruantien said.

"Aye…..makes me wish we were back in Erebor." Gimli agreed.

"This forest is old….very old. So old it makes even me feel young again." I rolled my eyes at Legolas. "Full of memory, and anger."

A strange noise filled the air and Gimli lifted his axe along with my brother.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" said the elf.

They turned and looked at my friend and brother.

"Gimli! Eruantien! Lower your axes!" Aragorn hissed.

Eruantien put his down and Gimli made me laugh. He held his axe in one hand and held his hands in a form of surrender. I saw the elf prince smile at me out of the corner of my eye. I did no look at him, but I wondered why he would smile at a half-breed such as I. He suddenly looked cautious.

*"Aragron, Silanna nad no ennas!" He said.

I quickly followed him. Aragorn walked to his side.

*"Man cenich?" he whispered.

"The white wizard approaches." He whispered.

My eyes widened and anger filled me. I grasped the hilt of Orcrist.

"Do not let him speak! He will put a spell on us." Aragorn said.

I stood close to my brother, so that if Saruman should seek to harm him, I would take the blow.

"We must be quick!"

We all turned swiftly and were nearly blinded by a bright white light. My sword seemed to burn my hand and I dropped it. Legolas' bow was of no use, nor were any other weapon. I stood in front of my brother and Gimli.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." said the wizard.

"Where are they?!" I shouted.

"They passed this way. The day before yesterday. They met someone they….did not expect. Does that comfort you Princess Silanna?"

My brother pulled me behind him.

"Who are you!?" He asked.

There was no answer.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Aragorn commanded.

The light faded and I gasped. For it was not Saruman who stood before us. It was Gandalf!

"It cannot be!" Aragorn gasped.

I immediately bowed, as did my brother, Legolas and Gimli.

"Forgive me…..I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas said.

"I am Saruman…." I looked up bewildered. "Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

I smiled and embraced him.

"I thought you dead!"

"You fell." Aragorn added.

I pulled back and he looked at us all.

"Through fire and water. On the lowest dungeon of the highest peak I fought him! The Balrog of Morgoth. Until at least I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side." he closed his eyes remembering. "Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time, and everyday was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I have been sent back, until my task is done." He explained.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said.

He looked confused.

"Gandalf? Yes…..that was what they used to call me."

"Gandalf!" Eruantien and Gimli said.

"Gandalf the Grey? That was my name."

Aragorn nodded and Gandalf smiled.

"I am Gandalf the White! And I come back to you now. At the turn of the tide."

Legolas smiled and we followed Gandalf through the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan and we must travel to Eodras with all speed."

"Edoras!? That is no short distance!" Gimli said.

"We hear of trouble in Edoras. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn informed him.

"Yes and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing! Now we can leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…"

Gimli was cut off by the strange noise from before.

"Ah! I mean…..charming! Quite charming! Forest!" he said quickly.

I laughed and Gandalf looked at him.

"It was more then mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. They will be like the falling of small stones that start an avalanche." said Gandalf.

"In one thing you have not changed dear friend." Aragorn said.

"Hm?"

"You still speak in riddles."

They both laughed and Gandalf looked around once more.

"A thing is about to happen, that has not happened since the elder days. The Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong."

"Strong? Oh well that is good." Gimli said.

I laughed for I knew he did not want to see that happen.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf!" Gandalf started to walk away. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe! In fact they are far safer then you are about to be!"

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy then the old one." He mumbled.

"I can still hear you!" the wizards snapped.

I burst out laughing and so did Eruantien. As soon as we left the forest Gandalf stopped and let out a complicated whistle. A beautiful white horse came into view. I gasped and smiled.

"That is one of the Maeres! Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." said Legolas.

The horse came to Gandalf.

"Shadowfax!" The horse let Gandalf pet him.

"He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

I smiled and mounted my horse. We took off in the direction of Edoras.

We stopped that night near a cave. Gandalf and Aragorn stood talking.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives." said Gandalf.

I knew he spoke of Aragorn.

"Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge...for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning...we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it...has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor...in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed...and the secrecy of his quest."

There was a silence and then Gandalf spoke once more.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He is not alone…Sam went with him."

"Did he? That is good." Gandalf said.

I smiled and then I heard them lay down to sleep. It was my watch. I rose and stood at the mouth of the cave. I could see Mordor and the dark skies that ever loomed above it. I sighed and hoped that my people were safe.

"I am sure you home is safe."

I nearly jumped. I turned and saw Legolas was not standing beside me. I hated it when he did so.

"Must you sneak up on me?" I asked in frustration.

I saw an amused smile on his lips.

"Perhaps it is because you are entirely too easy to sneak up on." He said.

I scowled at him and he chuckled.

"If you have only come to frustrate me then I would ask that you leave so that I may continue my watch." I said shortly.

He ceased his chuckling and became serious.

"I did not mean to upset you. It was not my intent."

I sighed in frustration and looked at him again.

"Then what was your intent? Why do you speak to a half-breed like myself?" I asked.

For so long I had wondered.

"Why do you smile at me? Why is it you look out for me?" I asked.

He looked up at me and the expression on his face was one unknown to me. He seemed scared.

"Answer me!" I demanded.

His answer was not what I would have expected.

_*Aragorn, Silanna something is out there!_

_*What do you see?_


	18. The Beauty of Understanding

Chapter 18

"You, Silanna, are the first to show me I can be wrong."

"What?!"

He walked closer and I stepped back. He did not advance further.

"I have never understood your people. I never understood your father, your mother loves him and that is all I ever needed to know. You ask why I smile at you…..it is because you amaze me. Though you may be half dwarf…One would never know to simply look at you. Your mother is a beautiful woman, and you mirror her, yet you have your father's hair and one of his eyes. And his strength and loyalty….." he began.

It was true. I had immensely long hair, and it was wavy though not so much that it made my head look overly large. And one of my eyes was the deep blue like my father's.

"and above all you have his commanding presence. You question why I look out for you…the answer is that I could not bear to see you harmed in any way. I shall never let harm come to you. You have asked what my intent is…" He stepped closer and I did not move. "That you shall have to find for yourself. And you have asked why I speak to you. The answer to that is a simple one. I like speaking with you."

"But why?" I asked.

My voice lacked its usual strength and I hoped he did not notice.

"You are not just some mere half-breed. You are special. You are different from any maiden in all of Middle-Earth. I have seen you. You think so little of yourself because of who you are. Because you are not a full dwarf or Dunedain ranger. You have a willing heart, you hold your honor high. There are no others like you….and I hope they never will be others like you." He whispered.

I looked him directly in the eye. He slowly reached his hand out and placed it on the side of my face. He hesitated to see if he was being too bold. He slowly leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and stopped myself from leaning into him. When he pulled away and faced me again I opened my eyes. It was as if I had only seen him for the first time. He smiled at me and for the first time, I granted him a true smile.

"~You have a beautiful smile.~"

"Thank you…for all you have done."

He nodded and then walked away. I had never had any friends other then the ones I had in Erebor. Most of them had known me when I was crawling on all fours. Legolas was the first friend I had ever had who was not a dwarf, and did not know me. I woke Gimli for his watch. He seemed to notice something different about me.

"Did something happen Silanna?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your face is as red as an apple lassie."

"Oh…It was warm outside." I lied.

Gimli had a twinkle in his eye. I playfully punched his arm, as I had done among the other dwarves, and shook my head. He chuckled and then left. I lay down and closed my eyes. As always I dreamed of Erebor, of my parents and friends and family. Yet this time it was not only myself. Legolas stood with me. And my father did not seem too happy. Eruantien shook me awake and we once more rode towards Edoras.

When finally we could see Edoras Gandalf stopped and we stopped beside him.

"Edoras! And the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan. Whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

I looked at Gandalf, yet my attention was diverted to Legolas. He was staring at me again. When I looked at him he swiftly looked away.

"Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here." warned the wizard.

We rode into the city and everyone stared at us. All were dressed in black or some other dark color. Their faces showed emotions that varied from grief to anger and sorrow.

"You could find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli mumbled.

I held back my laughter and smirked. Aragorn was looking up at the Golden Hall. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. He shook his head, but he seemed troubled. We stabled the horses and then walked to the doors. We were greeted by the king's guard.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

I smelled a rat here. Gandalf looked at us and nodded. I did not like handing over Orcrist one bit. Yet I did so anyway.

"Your staff."

"Hm….oh! You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

The man nodded and Gandalf looked at me.

"Silanna come here and help an old man."

I held back a smirk and we walked through the doors. An old man sat upon a throne, and there was a smaller man dressed all in black. This must have been Grima Wormtongue. I could not hear the words he spoke to the king, but I knew they were against us.

"Why….should I welcome you? Gandalf Stromcrow?" asked the king in a weary voice.

"A just question my liege…" Grima stood and walked towards us. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." I did not fail to notice the ill-favored looking men. "Ill news is an ill guest!"

"Be silent! Keep your foreign tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death to bend ill creed words with a witless worm!"

Gandalf held his staff at Grima, who now backed away in fear.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The men rushed forward, and I knew they were not part of the king's guard. Aragorn, Eruantien, Gimli, Legolas and I rushed forward and fought them. Apparently they believed I would be an easy target because I was a woman. They had never been so wrong.

"Théoden! Son of Thengel! Too long have you sat in the shadow." Gandalf said.

I heard Gimli growl and then grab and escaping Grima.

"I would stay still if I were you!" He warned.

"Harken to me!" Gandalf said.

I looked over to see him now standing before the king.

"I release you from this spell."

To this the king only laughed.

"You have no power here! Gandalf the Grey!"

I smirked when he spoke those words. Now Gandalf threw aside his cloak and revealed who he was. He shined like a star and the king seemed forced back in his seat.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound."

As Gandalf advanced on the king a woman in a white dress came running out. She had long blond hair and pale skin. She tried to go forward and stop Gandalf, but Aragorn lunged forward and grabbed her.

"Wait!" he commanded.

I watched as Gandalf used his powers against the king.

"If I go! Théoden dies!"

This could not be the voice of the king.

"You did not kill me and you shall not kill him!" Gandalf said.

"Rohan is MINE!"

That confirmed my suspicion. This was the voice of Saruman.

"Be gone!"

The king leaped forward but was forced back. I watched him fall forward, Aragorn let the woman go then. She ran forward and helped the king and we watched in wonder as he became younger then he appeared.

"I know your face…Eowyn…..Eowyn."

Aragorn smiled slightly. The king looked to Gandalf.

"Gandalf?"

"Breath the free air again my friend."

Eowyn helped him stand and he looked around the hall. I heard Grima try to crawl away, but I knew that attempting to escape from Gimli was impossible.

"Dark have been my dreams of late."

Theoden looked at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their own strength better if they grasped your sword." said the wizard.

One of the guards brought him his sword. He slowly drew it from its sheath and held it up. Eowyn smiled and I did as well. However as the king looked around he saw Grima. He had the guards throw him out of the hall, and I am quite serious when I say they threw him out. He rolled down the stone steps and Théoden walked towards him with his sword.

"I have only ever served you my lord." he said.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden growled.

"Send me not from your sight!" Grima begged.

As Théoden was about to kill him, my brother went forward and blocked him. I stopped his arms so he would not harm my brother.

"No my lord! No my lord…..let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." I said.

He looked at me and I saw my brother offer his hand to Grima. However Grima only spit on it. He ran off.

"Get out of my way!" He shouted.

Eruantien looked at the people.

"Hail Théoden King!" He said.

They all bowed and Eruantien and I bowed as well. I had never been so proud of my brother.

"Where is Theodred?" I looked up at the king. "Where is my son?" He asked.


	19. What My Father Told Me

Chapter 19

Theodred, the son of the King had been killed by orcs. He was Théoden's only son and heir. Now that would pass to his nephew Eomer, when Théoden could find him and bring him back. A funeral was held, but I did not attend. Some may have thought me rude, but I did not handle death well. It was just who I was. Eruantien and Gimli understood. The Lady Eowyn entered the hall with two children. One was a young boy and she was trying to carry him into the hall. I walked forward and took him in my arms. The other was a little girl.

"I can carry him…" she began.

"You were half dragging this poor boy. I can help and so I shall."

She scowled at me, but I cared not, for her scowls and glares were highly unimpressive. I sat him at a table and let Eowyn take over in reviving him. Théoden, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Eruantien entered the hall. Théoden sat on his throne and Gandalf sat down beside him. The children were given stew and I sat down beside the girl. Gimli was eating cheese with Eruantien and Aragorn sat across from them, and Legolas stood near me.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. And now the wild men are moving through the Westfold burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is momma?" The little girl asked.

"Shhh!" Eowyn said.

I scowled.

"Did not hush her lady!" I looked to her. "What is your name young one?" I asked gently.

"Freida."

I smiled. "A beautiful name. My name is Silanna. How old are you?"

"I am 8, Lady Silanna."

"You are young and very brave," I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Where did your mother say she would go?" I asked.

"To Helms Deep. But they were burning our village my lady…..what if she did not escape?!"

Tears formed in her eyes and I nodded.

"I am sure she escaped."

All in the room were now silent. I looked up at Legolas and saw him looking at me with wonder. I looked back to Freida.

"You are a strong girl….if your mother promised to find you in Helms Deep then I believe….I KNOW she will."

"But how?"

I smiled and pulled her onto my lap.

"Once when I was growing up my mother and father had to go away on a matter of great importance. I was only 10 years of age. I had never been without her or my father. My brother.." I indicated to Eruantien, who smiled. "He was not yet born. So I was alone. Well…..I had my friends and cousins but I did not have my mother. Or my father. My father is Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. And my mother is the Queen Under the Mountain. Her name is Tawariell. She is one of the bravest people I will ever know.

I begged them not to leave, and do you know what my father told me?"

She shook her head and I smiled.

"He looked into my eyes and put his hand on my face and said 'Do you know what a promise is?' And I nodded, but I wrong. Then my mother said to me 'A promise is a very strong thing. If you make a promise you must keep it and honor it.' and then my father said, 'Yes. And now we make you a promise Silanna, we will return safely and soon.' I made my father swear it. And do you know what?"

"What?"

I smiled.

"They came back 3 days later."

She smiled and wrapped her little arms around me. I smiled and so did Legolas. Eowyn frowned, though I paid her no mind.

"You must fight." Gandalf said.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Théoden stood and walked forward a bit.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us." He said.

Gandalf began to walk forward.

"I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Gimli belched and I smirked.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." said Aragorn.

Théoden rounded on him.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf inquired.


	20. Can You Live With Your Choice?

Chapter 20

Théoden had made the decision to go to Helms Deep. Gandalf had left and I sat in the hall watching the people prepare to leave. I saw Eowyn take out a sword. I would not doubt she possessed some skill, but she seemed a bit over confident. No sooner had I looked away I heard her sword clash with another. I looked up and smirked upon seeing Aragorn holding up his knife.

"You have some skill with a blade."

She swung out of his block. At this point I walked away.

"Silanna."

I stopped and looked over to Legolas. I smiled a bit. He walked over and stood in front of me.

"You have proven me wrong once again princess." He said.

I smirked.

"I always do. But what did I prove this time?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"~Your father did well to teach you the meaning of honor and the strength of a promise.~"

I smiled and nodded. I looked out the window and in the direction I knew Erebor lay.

"He did. He taught me many things, he has told me many stories. He is a good king and an even better father to Eruantien and I. And of course…..as my mother has said, 'The greatest husband a woman could ever dream to have.' and I know that she loves him more then anything. Every time I see her look upon my father…they love each other so much."

I looked back into his eyes and my own grew wide. The way he looked at me….

"Why do you stare?" I asked.

He blinked and shook his head.

"I did not intend to."

I found my hand reaching out and resting on his arm. He looked at me in surprise.

"~My father once told me that when he first saw my mother, it was her eyes he saw. Her green eyes. He said they were more beautiful then any jewel. Something in your eyes…..when you look at me, and forgive me if I prove too bold, but when you look at me….it feels as though I am seeing my father look upon my mother.~" I said.

As soon as I realized what I had said I looked away and removed my hand from his arm.

"Forgive me."

He reached out to take my hand but I walked away. I could never be with Legolas. My father would be furious with me. Yet I could no longer deny that I cared for him. I mounted my horse and rode up beside Aragorn. I took my brother up onto the horse and we all made for Helms Deep.

I could not look at Legolas during the journey. I was ashamed and fearful. Eruantien did not fail to notice.

"~Sister you have been unnaturally silent.~"

My first reaction was to deny his claim.

"~That I have not.~"

He chuckled.

"~You can hide nothing from me Silanna. You never could.~"

I sighed knowing he was right.

"~I know you care for the elf prince. And that he cares for you as well.~"

My eyes widened and I gasped. I started to smile but then I remembered father.

"~Father would never allow such a thing.~" I said.

"~You would be surprised.~" He whispered.

We spoke no more of the subject. A little later Gimli began to speak of the dwarf women.

"It is true you do not see many dwarf women. And in fact they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli said.

Eowyn looked back at Aragorn. I rode next to him.

"It is the beards!" He whispered.

He made a motion with his hand and I looked at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"This in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women! And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Eowyn began to laugh and so did Gimli.

"Which is of course ridiculous…WHOA!"

The horse that he rode was spooked and bolted forward. I burst out laughing as did my brother.

"Nobody panic! It was deliberate it was deliberate!" He said.

"Of course it was." I whispered to Eruantien.

We stopped to rest for the night later in the afternoon. I saw Eowyn walk over to Aragorn. I could not hear what words were passed between them but she gave him something to eat. I held back my laughter, for when she turned away he tried to pour it out. However she turned and he quickly stopped, so as not to hurt her feelings.

Although I knew it was none of my business, she seemed quite taken with Aragorn. I did not like it, for Arwen and Aragorn were meant for one another. It comforted me to know that Aragorn would never hurt Arwen or betray her.

Aragorn sat awake that night smoking his pipe. I went and sat beside him.

"Should you not be resting?" He asked.

"I could ask the same of you my friend. What is it that keeps your mind from rest? Is it your beloved?" I questioned.

He gave me a small nod. I looked up at the stars.

"I am certain she is safe."

"It is not for her safety I fear."

I looked back at him in confusion. He looked at me with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Before we left she told me that she chose a mortal life. She gave up her immortality to be with me, even though she has a chance to live a better life in Valinor."

I smiled and shook my head.

"She loves you and it is clear that she would rather die then live without you. There are many who would give up anything for that sort of love and devotion." I explained.

"Like yourself?"

I was caught off guard. I looked upon him and he smiled.

"Legolas has spoken of you many a time. Most often in his sleep."

"He speaks in his sleep?"

Aragorn nodded.

"He cares very deeply for you…"

"It matter not! I am a half-dwarf and the princess of Erebor. My father would never allow such a thing!" I interrupted.

I stood and walked away but he said one last thing.

"Can you live and be happy with your decision?"


	21. He Was Never Yours to Mourn!

Chapter 21

Aragorn's question was forever in my mind. I dare a glance at him. He was not looking in my direction. He was talking with Aragorn. I hoped it was not about me.

"Tell him lass."

I looked at Gimli in surprise. He winked at me.

"Gimli you know what my father…"

"You are not your father lass. You have your own choices to make and mistakes. Besides….the elf prince has done alright by me."

I smiled and clapped his shoulder. He chuckled and I turned the horse in direction of Aragorn. I found Legolas had gone.

"Aragorn?"

He smiled a little.

"He went to scout ahead. Fear not he shall return soon."

I smiled and nodded. My father would have to understand and respect my choice.

We heard cries of pain up ahead. Aragorn rushed forward and then came running back. Théoden rode towards him.

"What is it!? What do you see?!"

"WARGS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

The women and children cried out in fear. Eruantien and I mounted the horse and I looked to see Gimli mounting Arod, Legolas' horse.

"Come on! Get me up there! I am a rider!"

I laughed as he almost fell off the horse.

"All riders to the head of the column!"

I heeled the horse into a gallop and we rode forward. Legolas fired an arrow into a warg and then jumped up onto the horse with Gimli. I drew Orcrist and let out a shout as we collided with the warg riders.

My plan was to remain on the horse, however when Eruantien fell off, my plans changed.

"NO!"

I pulled back on the reins and went back for him. I took his hand and threw him up behind me.

"Silanna we are of no use to the others up on a horse!"

I knew he was right. He leaped off the horse and I fired an arrow into an oncoming warg. Eruantien dismissed its rider and I continued to fire arrows at the wargs.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!"

I looked over my shoulder at Gimli. He stood ready for a warg but Legolas killed it before he could.

"NOW THAT ONE COUNTS AS MINE!"

He killed another but it fell over onto him. I smirked and then was knocked off he horse.

"SILANNA!" cried my brother.

I stood up and drew Orcrist once more. Gimli was now being crushed by an orc and yet another warg body.

"GIMLI!"

I ran forward, killing orcs and wargs as I went. I pushed the warg body off him and then the orc body and helped him up.

"Look out lass!"

I turned and dove out of the way. A warg had come barreling towards us. As I looked up my eyes widened in horror. Aragorn's hand was stuck to the warg, and it was heading for a cliff. I stood and ran faster then I ever had…..but it was not enough. I was knocked down by an orc and as I fought it, the warg ran off the cliff.

"ARAGORN!"

I killed the orc and then ran to the cliff. I could see neither the warg or Aragorn.

"Lady Silanna?"

Theoden came up behind me.

"I failed. I could not keep my promise to Arwen." I whispered.

"What do you speak of?"

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!"

I turned and found Gimli, Legolas and Eruantien standing over a dying orc.

"He…is dead! He took a little tumble off the cliff." The orc laughed.

Blood was pouring from its mouth as it spoke. It laughed and Legolas grabbed it.

"You lie!" He hissed.

The orc laughed and I closed my eyes.

"He speaks the truth. I saw it…I saw him fall." I said.

I opened my eyes and Legolas took something from the orc's hand. He looked up at me and a few tears fell from my face. He rushed to the edge of the cliff and looked desperately for Aragorn. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes once more.

"Sister…"

I looked away and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Get the wounded on horses," I opened my eyes and looked to Théoden. "the wolves of Isenguard will return….leave the dead."

I knew there was nothing we could do, yet this did not take away the pain of the loss of my friend. My horse had survived and I mounted it with my brother. I did not speak and no one tried to strike a conversation with me. As we rode into Helms Deep, Eowyn went running to her uncle.

"So few, so few of you have returned."

He looked at her and said,

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli walked to her.

"Gimli no….."

He did not hear me.

"My lady…." he said to her.

"Lord Aragorn…..where is he?"

I clenched my fists in anger. She had no business with him.

"He fell." Gimli said.

"And he is no loss of yours to mourn!" I snapped.

She looked at me in anger.

"How dare….."

"Do not attempt to argue with me! I promised his beloved I would keep him safe! And now I have failed. He was never yours to lose!" I snarled.

"Silanna enough!" Eruantien said.

I glared at Eowyn and then turned and ran. I found myself in the stables. I leaned against the wall and then sank to the ground.

*"Goheno nin Lady Undomiel." I said.

_*Forgive me Lady Evenstar._


	22. Never a Reality

Chapter 22

It was Legolas who found me.

"Silanna why are you here all alone?"

"There are horses here." I mumbled.

He slowly sat down beside me. I did not look at him. I would not let him see the tears in my eyes.

"I heard what you said to the Lady Eowyn."

Had he truly come to scold me?!

"~This was not your fault.~"

I wanted to look into his eyes and tell him it was, but I could not find the will to do so.

"~Silanna I know that if you could have saved him you would have! The warg would have killed you!~" He said.

"~I swore to Lady Arwen that I would protect him! I gave her my word! You know of how my father taught me about a promise! I have dishonored him!~"

He turned my face towards his.

"~You listen to me princess…you have not dishonored your father! You tried to save him! No one could ask anymore then that!~" He said firmly.

I had sworn I would not let him see my tears, but my strength was leaving me. Tears welled in my eyes and Legolas' eyes grew soft. When I blinked the tears fell.

"Silanna I never want you to doubt yourself. I have grown to care for you so very much." He whispered.

This was my chance! To tell him I too cared for him. Yet once again, the thought of my father got in the way. Before I could answer we could hear Gimli.

"Where is he?!"

I stood up and ran outside. I stopped dead in my tracks. Aragorn stood there.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!"

I smiled as Gimli embraced him.

"Bless you laddie!"

"Aragorn!"

He looked at me and I walked forward.

"I thought you dead!"

"I nearly was." I threw my arms around him.

"Thank Durin you are safe!" I said.

He pat me on the back and then went to find Théoden. Gimli and I found Eruantien and then ran into the hall.

"A great host you say?" Théoden said.

My eyes widened.

"All Isenguard has emptied." Aragorn said.

"How many?"

"10,000 strong at least."

Theoden turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"10,000?!"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose…" said the ranger.

"To destroy the world of men!" I finished.

Aragorn looked at me and nodded.

"They will be here by nightfall."

Could they truly move so fast?

"Let them come!" Théoden said.

As Aragorn, Gimli and Eruantien followed him outside Legolas pulled me to the side.

"Silanna before…when we were in the stables…what was it you were about to say?" He asked.

His deep blue eyes were filled with hope, and it was killing me. I took a deep breath and looked away.

"We can never be together." I whispered.

His breath hitched.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me this." He demanded.

This was the moment where my strength and will would be tested. I looked back into his eyes. "We can **never** be together Legolas. I am sorry. We are too different. And our fathers…well you know." I said.

The hope that had once filled his eyes had disappeared. Instead they were now filled with pain, sorrow and something else I could not name. He removed his hands from my arms.

"I understand."

I looked down and he walked away. Even if we tried to be together….the difference between us was far too great. It could not become a reality.


	23. You Lied

Chapter 23

I knew that I had hurt him. I knew I would not be able to fight the tears, so I ran to find a place to hide. When I did I sobbed. I cried knowing I could never again be truly happy without Legolas. I had fallen for the Prince of Mirkwood and there was nothing I could do to change that. I would never again feel for someone else as I did for him, and I would spend the rest of my days alone.

"I knew it was true."

I looked up and saw Legolas standing there.

"I knew what you said was a lie."

If this was to be my only chance to make things right, I would take it. I jumped up and threw my arms around him. He wrapped his strong arms tightly around me.

"~You do care for me as I do for you.~"

I smiled through my tears.

"~Of course I do….but Legolas….~"

I pulled back so I could look into his eyes. I put my hands on either side of his face.

"~This…..us…..it cannot be. Our fathers despise one another. I am the future Queen of Erebor and you are the future King of Mirkwood. It would never be allowed.~" I said sadly.

He looked down.

"~I know.~"

He looked back up at me and gently touched my face. I closed my eyes and cherished ever touch, every breath and movement.

"Silanna?"

"Hm?"

"May I kiss you?"

I opened my eyes and looked into his. I nodded and he took my face in his hands. I closed my eyes and his lips brushed against mine. My heart pounded in my chest. His lips remained on mine and we stayed there for a good while. We both knew this would be the only time we would have together. When we separated tears fell down my face.

"~Do not shed tears Silanna.~"

He wiped them away and looked at me.

"~You must know this Silanna…I shall never for the rest of my life care for anyone but you.~" He murmured.

I smiled.

"~Nor I for any but you.~"

He pulled me into his arms and I squeezed my eyes shut. It was this moment I wished I was not my father's daughter. I loved my father of course, but now I could not be with Legolas because of it.

"~This is all my fault! If I were not the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield…..~"

"~Hush and do not speak such words.~" He pulled away and looked at me. "~It is who you are that caught my interest back in Imladris. I finally met the daughter of Tawariell and Thorin. Yet I never expected I could care for her so much. You are without any doubt the most extraordinary woman I have ever met.~"

I smiled and my face seemed to inch closer to his. However we jumped apart as the sound of hurried footsteps reached us. We stood at opposite ends of the room as Aragorn, Eruantien and Gimli found us.

"Ah here you are!" said Gimli.

"We must make sure Helms Deep's defenses are at the highest possible." Aragorn said.

My brother did not speak. He was looking between Legolas and myself. I gave him a warning looked and I saw him smile. We followed them outside and Aragorn made notes on how to defend the fortress.

"We shall place reserves along the wall. They can spot the archers from the gate."

"Aragorn you must rest! You are no use to us half alive!" Legolas said.

"He is right!" I said.

Before Aragorn could speak someone called his name.

"My lord! Aragorn!"

Eowyn. I rolled my eyes and she walked up to him.

"I am to be sent with the women into the caves."

GOOD!

"That is an honorable charge." said Aragorn.

"To mind the children and to find food and bedding for when the men return. What renown is there in that?" She complained.

So this was her problem? That she could not stand and fight? She was the most foolish women I had ever come across. I looked at my brother but he was staring at Eowyn.

_Oh…no!_

"My lady! A time may come for valor without renown. Who will your people look to in their last defense?" Aragorn continued.

She moved closer to him, and this bothered me greatly.

"Let me stand at your side." She begged.

"It is not in my power to command it."

He began to walk away, but her boldness knew no bounds.

"And what of her?!"

She looked at me.

"You would do well to leave me out of this argument." I snapped.

She narrowed her eyes. Did she really believe that glaring at me would help her to fight.

"Your looks of dislike and anger shall not aid you in fighting. I have already fought many battles _Lady_ Eowyn. I am the daughter of warriors amongst kings and queens. I have been trained from a young age. So I advise you to keep your looks of disrespect to yourself!" I snarled.

I was surprised when she did not flinch at my harsh words. Perhaps there was more to the White Lady of Rohan then I first expected. She now looked back to Aragorn.

"You do not command the others to stay!"

He turned and looked upon her.

"They stand beside you because they would not be parted from you!" he walked up to her. "Because they love you!"

My eyes widened. Having only just experienced feeling love that I knew could never be, I understood her words. She immediately looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"I am sorry."

She ran off. I sighed and went after her.

"Lady Eowyn!" I called.

She did not stop. I ran faster and gently took her arm. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Look…..I owe you an apology for my harsh words. I let my anger blind my better judgment and I am sorry."

She nodded and then went to leave. I held her fast.

"Please wait." she looked at me "I know you care for Aragorn…..but you must understand that another awaits him in Imladris. They have been together for many years. I understand how you must feel….."

Her expression turned to one of anger.

"NO you do not!"

I knew I had to control my temper.

"Believe me my lady I do. For I too care deeply for someone I know I can never be with. We are far too different and our families have a troubled past. So yes Lady Eowyn I know exactly how difficult it is."

I looked her straight in the eye. Her expression softened. I let her go, and expected her to leave, but she stayed. I raised an eyebrow.

"I too am sorry Lady Silanna. Though you must count yourself fortunate. You still have both your mother and father. My father was killed by orcs when I was a young girl, and my mother….her heart broke. My brother and uncle are all I have left. You were present when my cousin was buried."

I nodded.

"And for your losses I am deeply sorry. I lost a dear friend on my way to Imladris. His name was Bifur. He did not speak much, but he did to me. He was funny in his own way." I said.

The memories of my childhood and how Bifur would always play with me came flooding back. I held back the tears and smiled. I looked back to Eowyn and saw her smiling.

"The ones who cared and loved us are never truly gone Lady Silanna. They are with us in everything we do. And I do not believe you should simply give up hope. My mother once told me that a love that is true is far stronger then anything."

She walked away. Her words struck me. If she only knew how truly impossible it was for me to be with the one I cared for.

I found my friends and brother in the armory. Aragorn was examining a sword. He threw it down and shook his head.

"Farmers, ferries, stable boys…..these are no soldiers."

I nodded for he was right.

"Most have seen too many winters." noted Gimli.

"Or too few kinsman." Eruantien added.

"Look at them." said Legolas. "They are frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

At this the men and other soldiers turned and looked at him.

*"Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!"

*"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." Aragorn replied.

My brother and Gimli were looking between Legolas and Aragorn in utter confusion. I quickly told them the words spoken.

*"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!"

My eyes widened.

"THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!" Aragorn snarled.

Everyone was silent. Aragorn turned and walked away. Legolas tried to go after him.

"Let him go lad. Let him be." Said Gimli.

_*And they should be, 300 against 10,000?_

_*They have a better chance defending themselves here then at Edoras._

_*Aragorn they cannot win this fight, they are going to die._


	24. So it Begins

Chapter 24

I sat alone in the courtyard. Somewhere in my heart I knew that Legolas could be right. We may not live through the night. Yet the chance that we could win this battle was stronger then the doubt. I stood up and walked to the outer wall. As I looked out in the distance I thought of my father and mother.

"Father…..I know you cannot hear me, but I hope you know that if I die this night…..that I love you and mother so much! And I tried to survive and return to you." I whispered.

The wind blew and I sighed and then walked back to the armory. I heard Gimli grumbling.

"If we had time I would get this adjusted!"

As I walked into the room I saw Gimli let the chain mail fall to the ground. I smirked.

"It is a little tight across the chest."

I smiled and then a horn blew.

"That is no orc horn." said Legolas.

As he, Gimli and Aragorn ran out, my brother pulled me aside.

"Silanna, I know that you kissed the elf."

I sighed and looked away.

"I am happy….."

"No Eruantien!"

I looked at him and he gave me a look of confusion.

"He is an elf! I am a dwarf…."

"You are only half-dwarf Silanna!"

I held up my hand.

"It matters not! Not only does his father hate our father, but Thranduil does not trust our mother! And father…..he would never give his blessing to such a relationship."

"Silanna you do not know what father would…"

"Yes I do! And you do as well! It can never be! The sooner I accept that…..the sooner I shall be able to move on with my life." I said.

Eruantien sighed in defeat. We walked out to find the others and to my surprise, a host of elves stood there. Then I to my displeasure, I saw the March Warden of Lorien there. He looked at me and nodded his head. As usual I was stubborn and glared at him, which only gained me a glare from him.

"YOu have not changed _princess_." He said.

I smirked at his weak attempt.

"And you still seem to think you are all high and mighty warrior. Let me in on a little secret March Warden….My brother and I can best you in any fight." I said.

I knew I hit a nerve then. He twitched and I looked away. As I did this Legolas' eyes caught mine. He smiled at me, but I could not bring myself to smile back. I walked away and did not look back at him. I took my position with the archers.

As the orcs approached it began to rain. I rolled my eyes and then heard Aragorn shout.

"Tangado a chadad!"

I aimed my bow at the first orc.

"Leitho i philinn!"

I released the arrow into the neck of the uruk, but there were many more. The men of Rohan began to fire, but this was not much help. The uruks brought ladders. As they climbed up I drew my sword and fought as many as I could at a time. I heard Gimli counting as he killed, as well as Eruantien. I decided to play their little game. I counted in my head as I slashed through the uruk-hai.

"Sila….."

My brother was cut off as he let out a cry of pain. I turned and found an uruk had hit him. My eyes widened with rage. I ran forward and screamed in rage. I jumped up and decapitated the uruk and viciously killed the others surrounding him. I put my arm around my brother with only one thought in mind

Getting him away from the fighting.

I killed every uruk that came my way, but then another came. This uruk was larger then the others and wielded a much larger sword. He came swinging it around and knocked me to the ground. My brother stood with all the strength he had and attempted to fight the uruk.

"NO! ERUANTIEN!"

I ran forward and leaped onto its back. It eventually threw me off and I rolled out of the way of its sword.

"Silanna!"

That was Aragorn. He came running towards me.

"NO! Aragorn! Get to Eruantien!"

He stopped and looked at my brother. He hesitated before running and helping my brother get away. I now focused on the uruk.

"Alright…..let us finish this!"

It growled and came charging at me. I dodged it and cut its back. It howled in pain and smacked me in the face. I stumbled back but other wise I held my ground. It roared and then swung with brute strength. I blocked and dodged as best I could, but it was far stronger. I smirked then.

_But you are not faster!_

I dropped to the ground and rolled away. Then I jumped up and drove my sword into its back. As it fell dead I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Uruk-hai were carrying large circular objects and placing them near the drain. My eyes widened when I saw another uruk running forward with a torch. I heard Aragorn shouting for Legolas to kill it, and even though Legolas fired arrows into its body, it leaped forward into the drain and the wall blew away. I was knocked backwards and I covered my head. When I dared to look up again I saw the uruk-hai running through the gap in the wall.

"Aragorn!"

I recognized Gimli's voice, and then he ran past me. I shouted out in terror as he leaped off the wall and into the orcs. I jumped up and made my way down to them. As I was approaching Aragorn stood and had the elves fire. An arrow grazed my arm and I cried out in pain. I knew I had to ignore it. I ran towards Aragorn and Gimli to help them fight. It was no use. There were too many and soon I heard Théoden calling for us all to retreat.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

"Nan barad!" As I ran towards the keep I heard Aragorn give a cry.

"HALDIR!"

I turned around and saw Haldir about to be killed. I ran as fast as I could to try and save him, but I was too late. An uruk delivered a fatal blow to the back of his head and he fell.

"NO!" I said.

I killed the orc and then looked at Haldir's body. He was dead, and there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes and silently bid him farewell before fighting my way back to the keep.

_*Prepare to fire!_

_*Release the arrows!_

_*To the keep!_


	25. And the Winner is

Chapter 25

We began to barricade the doors to the keep. Théoden had also been wounded in the fighting.

'The fortress is taken! It is over!" he said.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it." Aragorn said.

I was helping my brother with his wound. It was not fatal, but it would keep him from continuing in this battle.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked.

None answered so he repeated himself.

"Is there no other way!?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountain! But they will not get far the uruk-hai are too many"

"You must give them a chance! The future of Rohan depends on it!" Eruantien said.

I smiled at my brother.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass! And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn said.

"So much death! What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked.

Another smash against the door, it would not hold for long. I walked up to Théoden.

"Ride out with Aragorn and I!" I said.

Théoden looked at me.

"Ride out and meet them!" I said.

He walked closer to me.

"For death and glory."

"For Rohan." Aragorn said coming forward. "For your people!"

I smiled and nodded. A fire lit in the king's eyes.

"Yes…..Yes! The horn of Helm Hammer hand shall sound in the deep! One last time!"

"YES!"

I smiled as my brother ran off to blow the horn. Théoden put each of his hands on mine and Aragorn's shoulders.

"May this be the hour when we draw swords together!"

I smiled and mounted a horse.

"Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And the red dawn!" said the king.

I drew Orcrist and prepared to gallop forward.

"FORTH EORLINGS!"

The door was forced open and I heeled the horse. He galloped forward and killed every disgusting uruk I could reach.

"THIS IS FOR BOROMIR!" I cried.

I swore then, that any orc, uruk, troll or goblin I met, I would strike down in Boromir's name. For he had been a friend, and was an honorable man. As the sun began to rise I heard the sound of a horse in the distance. I looked up and smiled.

"Tharkun!" I said.

Eomer rode up beside him.

"TO THE KEEP!"

Gandalf, Eomer and the Rohirric riders charged down the hill and into the battle. I fought harder then I ever had. Finally the uruk-hai retreated into Fangorn forest.

"Do not go into the forest! Stay away from the trees!" Eomer said.

No sooner had he spoken, the trees began to move. I could hear the screeches of the uruk-hai.

"VICTORY! WE HAVE VICTORY!"

I smiled as Théoden shouted. I held my sword up high.

"Victory!" I shouted.

Théoden smiled at me and Eomer rode forward.

"We meet again Princess Silanna. And I see that my horse has served you well."

I smiled and pat the horse's neck.

"He has been a very loyal and brave companion my lord. And it is good to see you again."

He smiled and I smiled in return. We returned to the keep where Eomer found his sister. She ran and embraced her brother and I smiled. Someone tugged on my sleeved.. I turned and looked down at Freida. Beside her was her brother and mother.

"Princess I found my mother.' She said happily.

I smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"Always remember the strength of a promise young Freida." I said.

She wrapped her little arms around me and I smiled.

"My lady I thank you. For ensuring the safety of my children." their mother said.

I looked at her and smiled. I was about her height, but she had a few centimeters on me.

"I am pleased to have been of service. You have two very brave children. I am honored to have met them."

I bowed and then said good-bye to Freida and her family. I found my brother and Gimli and we all compared the amount of uruks we killed.

"43." said Gimli.

"41." said Eruantien.

"42!" came Legolas' voice.

I smiled and started to laugh.

"What?"

"….59." I said.

Gimli's jaw dropped and Eruantien looked at me with pride. Legolas stared at me with an unreadable expression. I laughed uncontrollably and fell to my knees.

"I cannot breath!" I laughed.

Eventually I calmed down and we prepared for the road back to Edoras.


	26. Tawariell's Wisdom

Chapter 26

Before we rode to Edoras, we traveled through Fangorn to Isenguard, It was here we found two people I feared I would never see again.

"Merry! Pippin!" I said.

"Welcome! My lords, and lady! To Isenguard."

I smiled and saw that all around them was ruin.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you have lead us on and now we find you…..feasting! And smoking!" Gimli said.

"We are sitting, on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts." Merry blew a smoke ring. "This salted pork, is particularly good." Pippin said.

My eyes widened.

"Salted pork?"

My brother, Gimli and I had spoken at once.

"Hobbits." Gandalf muttered.

I looked over at him but Legolas' eyes caught me. I quickly looked away. I could feel his eyes still on me, but he did not speak. For this I was grateful. We rode forward, now with Merry and Pippin. In the end I did get some salted pork.

"Young…..Master Gandalf! I am hmmm…..glad you have come!"

My jaw dropped when I saw the owner of this voice. This must have been an Ent. For it was a large tree looking creature with a beard and eyes and hands.

"Ah Master Treebeard!" Gandalf said.

_That is certainly a fitting name._

I looked over at Gimli, who was looking at the Ent in awe. He clearly remembered what he had said back in Fangorn. I smiled and My brother was chuckling behind me.

"There is a wizard to manage here! Locked in his tower." Treebeard informed us.

"Saruman." I hissed.

We all looked over the towers, for any sign of him.

"Show yourself." Aragorn said.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned.

"Then let us just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli said.

"No, we need him alive…we need him to talk." said the wizard.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King, and then sought peace afterwards….." came a voice.

I narrowed my eyes and looked up at the former White Wizard.

"Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

"We shall have peace…." began the king.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"We shall have peace," he looked up at Saruman. "when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!" He said.

I nodded and looked back at Saruman.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives! Thousands more are now at risk! But you can save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council."

Normally I would have just had him killed. But Gandalf was right. If we were to save the lives of all the other people, we would need the aid of Saruman.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." He held up something. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf rode forward. "You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King."

At this point my anger got the better of me. I rode forward.

"He is more a king then you shall ever know traitor!"

"Ah the princess of Erebor. Tell me…..can you truly call me a traitor, when you betray your own father?"

"You know nothing of me or my family!" I snarled.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

You should have remained in your mountain with your people Princess Silanna!"

"I have heard enough! Shoot him!" Gimli said to Legolas. "Stick an arrow in his gob!"

Legolas reached for an arrow but Gandalf stopped him..

"NO! Come down Saruman! And your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and you mercy! I have no use for it!"

He let a fireball shoot from his staff at Gandalf.

"NO!"

My brother had jumped from the horse and in front of Gandalf. I screamed as the fire consumed both him and Gandalf.

"NO! ERUANTIEN!" I shouted.

I took my bow and looked at Saruman. I notched an arrow in the string, but before I could shoot I saw the fire clear. I looked over and found both my brother and Gandalf safe. I lowered my bow but my icy glare remained on Saruman.

"Saruman your staff is broken." Gandalf said.

At his words Saruman's staff shattered. I saw another small man come up. It was Grima.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you were now! You were once a man of Rohan! Come down." Théoden said.

I looked at him and smiled.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

"Come Grima! Do not listen to him!" I said.

"Grima come down. Be free of him!" Théoden added.

"Free!? He will never be free!" Saruman said.

"NO!"

Saruman turned and looked at Grima. He said something my ears could not hear and then smacked him to the ground.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's council! Tell us what you know!" Gandalf said.

Saruman looked back.

"You withdraw your guard and I shall tell you where your doom shall be decided! I will not be held prisoner here!"

Grima suddenly stood up and stabbed Saruman. I saw Legolas aim his bow but I stopped him.

"NO!"

He looked at me.

"Do not harm him! Let him take his revenge for his people."

"We needed Saruman alive." Gandalf said.

"He would not have spoken." I said turning to him. "And killing Grima shall gain us nothing either way."

Saruman now fell from the top of the tower and landed on a spike. If he had been alive after Grima stabbed him, he was not alive any longer.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us! We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said.

I nodded and then the water wheel Saruman had been impaled on began to turn. I saw the orb he had been holding, which I later learned was called a Palantir, fell into the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away!" Treebeard said.

I heard the gates of the tower open. I looked up and saw Grima poke his head out. I smiled a little.

"None here shall harm you Grima. Come out." I said.

He very slowly walked outside into the sunlight. Théoden rode towards him. Grima bowed low.

"I beg your forgiveness my lord!" he said.

"You have more then earned it. Now come! Let us go home."

"Home?" Grima asked.

Théoden smiled.

"Yes back to Edoras."

Théoden held out his hand and Grima mounted the horse behind him. I smiled and Gandalf rode up beside me.

"What caused you to spare his life my dear?"

I helped my brother back onto the horse and then looked at Gandalf.

"My mother once told me 'True courage is knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.'" I said.

Gandalf smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Tawariell has ever been wise. I remember the day I spoke those very words to Bilbo. She must have heard. She and Thorin have raised an excellent child in you and in your brother. You will indeed make a wondrous Queen of Erebor one day."

I smiled, but behind my smile was sorrow. For it was my future as queen thayt kept me from being with Legolas.

"I hope so Tharkun." I said.

Théoden now rode up to me.

"Go on then Grima."

I looked at Grima curiously.

"I thank you Princess Silanna. For my life as well as the courage to face my king again." he said.

He bowed his head and I smiled.

"I hope that one day I can repay this debt." He said.

"Perhaps there is something you can do for me. If your lord would grant you leave."

Théoden nodded.

"You heard what Gandalf said, that we must send word to our allies. I would ask as a favor to me that you ride to my home. To Erebor. To tell my mother and father of what has happened. And also to ensure them of mine and my brother's safety."

"I will gladly do as you ask." Grima said.

"You must tell them you come in the name of the Prince and Princess. Else they will think you an enemy. These days my people are cautious of strangers." I warned.

He nodded and bowed his head once more. He was given a horse and I provided him with a map to Erebor. And with one final bow he was off.


	27. A Feast and Fight

Chapter 27

When we stopped to rest that night, I separated myself from the others as I had so many months ago at the beginning of my journey.

"Lady Silanna?"

I looked up at Eomer.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, but this did not send him away.

"If I may, why did Saruman speak such words to you?"

I sighed and motioned for him to sit. I looked at him.

"You know of the…..dislike between the elves and dwarves yes?"

He nodded.

"I have fallen for an elf." I said.

I trusted Eomer. He had been a good friend and proven himself trustworthy.

"I do not believe this to be dishonor. Or treachery in any way."

I looked down at the ground.

"We cannot choose who our hearts belong to." He said.

"I should be able to!"

"If I am not mistaken, the queen Tawariell is a mortal woman."

"Yes but she is no elf of the woodland realm. Nor is she the son of the king."

"So you have given your heart to the prince."

I looked up and nodded. I slowly looked over at Legolas' sleeping form.

"Aye…I have."

"I cannot tell you what you must do. But I can say this," I looked back at him. "follow your heart Princess Silanna. Else I fear you shall regret it for the rest of your life."

I knew he was right of course. But my duty to my people, to my family, came first. I softly began to sing.

_The world was young, the mountains green,No stain yet on the Moon was seen,No words were laid on stream or stoneWhen Durin woke and walked alone. _

_He named the nameless hills and dells;He drank from yet untasted wells;He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,And saw a crown of stars appear,As gems upon a silver thread,Above the shadow of his head. _

_The world was fair, the mountains tall,In Elder Days before the fallOf mighty kings in NargothrondAnd Gondolin, who now beyondThe Western Seas have passed away:The world was fair in Durin's Day. _

_A king he was on carven throneIn many-pillared halls of stoneWith golden roof and silver floor,And runes of power upon the light of sun and star and moonIn shining lamps of crystal hewnUndimmed by cloud or shade of nightThere shone for ever fair and bright. _

_There hammer on the anvil smote,There chisel clove, and graver wrote;There forged was blade, and bound was hilt;The delver mined, the mason beryl, pearl, and opal pale,And metal wrought like fishes' mail,Buckler and corslet, axe and sword,And shining spears were laid in hoard. _

_Unwearied then were Durin's folk;Beneath the mountains music woke:The harpers harped, the minstrels sang,And at the gates the trumpets rang. _

_The world is grey, the mountains old,The forge's fire is ashen-cold;No harp is wrung, no hammer falls;The darkness dwells in Durin's halls; _

_The shadow lies upon his tombIn Moria, in still the sunken stars appearIn dark and windless Mirrormere;There lies his crown in water deep,Till Durin wakes again from sleep. _

"Did I not say my sister could sing?" came my brother's voice.

I looked up and found everyone had awakened.

"Aye! She sings with a voice more beautiful then any." Gimli said.

I smiled.

"Like her mother."

I almost did not hear it. I knew it was Legolas' voice. I looked at him. After everyone had gone back to sleep he stayed.

"How is it you know what my mother would sound like. She like me never sang for anyone." I said.

He looked up at me.

"~I told you once that I knew more then you knew I did.~"

My eyes widened in realization.

"You….you are the only one save my parents who knows what happened. What happened in the cell." I said.

He slowly nodded.

"I knew it! I knew it!" I said.

"Yes I know what words were said, what song your mother sang."

"But you will not speak of it to me will you." I said.

"No."

I nodded and then looked away from him.

"I thought not."

We arrived in Edoras the next morning. There was to be a feast that night in honor of those who fell defending Rohan. As I sat in the hall, Eowyn went up to Théoden with a golden cup. As he took it we all stood.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood, to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!"

I said this with all the others and then drank to the dead. As the feast began I stepped outside. I looked in the direction of Erebor. I started to wonder if maybe, my father would be alright with Legolas. That perhaps Legolas and I being together would be a good thing. So that our people would no longer fight one another. But even if my father were to give me his blessing, from what I had heard of Thranduil….he would never even hear of this. He hated my father and did not trust my mother. I knew he would never let his son marry their daughter. I was suddenly very grateful, that is was not law that the queen needed to marry to rule. I knew I would never marry or bear children, this meant that if my brother ever married his children would be the heirs to the throne.

My thoughts wandered back to our time in Lothlorien. What choice could I have to make? What did Galadriel mean? I now thought of Haldir. I had treated him poorly, even though he had come right back at me. It was behavior most unbecoming of a queen and a princess.

"Forgive me noble March Warden of Lorien. My treatment of you was wrong and I am so sorry I could not save you. I hope that wherever you are now, you are at peace." I whispered.

I heard a loud crash from within the hall.

"SILANNA!"

I ran inside and found Eruantien and Legolas fighting one another.

"What in Durin's name?!"

I watched as Eruantien threw Legolas to the floor.

"~Eruantien enough!~" I said.

Gimli was passed out from drinking so he was of no help. I grabbed my brother and yanked him back, but no before Legolas hit him in the face. I snapped and back handed him.

"DO NOT EVER TOUCH MY BROTHER!"

I led my brother away and scowled at him.

"What caused this brother?"

"You did."

I was confused.

"I know you love him and…"

"Eruantien that is enough! You should not have done what you did." I scolded.

"And I know you seek to avoid him. He was going to go outside after you, I told him to stop and we began to argue. Then we fought."

I sighed and passed a hand over my face.

"Eruantien….I admire that you were only looking out for me, but from now on let me handle the elf prince."

"As you wish."

* * *

The song that Silanna sings is one that Gimli sings in the book. I do not own it.


	28. A Promise

Chapter 28

Once my brother was asleep, I went outside for some air. And of course, as luck would have it, Legolas stood there. He turned and looked at me. There was a faint bruise on the side of his face. I walked forward.

"I am sorry."

"No, you had every right to strike me. I should know better by now then to lay a hand on your brother."

"Aye you should, but I should not have hit you so hard."

"To be honest…" He stepped closer to me. "I would much rather bear a mark from your hand then any other." he whispered.

My body told me to back away. To stop before something happened, but my heart said otherwise. I found myself leaning closer to him.

"I am going to kiss you princess." He murmured.

He gave me no time to say anything. His lips found mine in a long, sweet kiss. I pulled him closer to me. When I realized what I was doing I jumped back.

"No, we cannot do this. This is wrong." I said.

"Silanna we…."

"NO! There is no we! And there never will be." I said.

I fled back into the hall. As I went back to my room, I heard cries for help. I turned and then went back to the room, Eruantien, Gandalf and the hobbits were in. I saw Pippin holding the Palantir. I quickly went and grabbed it from him.

"_Silanna of Erebor!" _

It had to be Sauron. I did not say anything.

"_You are weak! Like your father!"_

"NO!"

"_Your love for the elf will be your end!"_

"You do not know me if you think I would believe your lies!" I hissed.

There was a wicked laugh.

"_You are a fool Silanna! To think you can defeat me! Where is my ring!?"_

"I am no fool! It will be your end!"

"_You shall not keep your promise to man of Gondor!"_

It was then I saw a white tree. It was dead and all around it was fire. Sauron's laughter sounded once more before someone took the Palantir. I started to fall and someone caught me. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Eowyn. How she was able to hold me up, I could not say. She was stronger then I first believed. She helped me to stand and I nodded my thanks. Gandalf had been questioning Pippin, and he now turned to me.

"What happened?"

I told Gandalf everything that had happened.

"He plans to strike Minas Tirith." I said.

Gandalf nodded curtly.

"I will ride to warn them."

"NO!"

"Yes Gandalf! I made a promise! I swore to Boromir I would help to protect his home." I said.

Gandalf looked at me seriously. I held his gaze, knowing that whether or not he willed it I would go.

"Very well. But I shall ride with you. And we shall not be just two." He looked over at Pippin.

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me….why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden asked.

"I will go as well." said Aragorn.

"NO!"

Gandalf walked to him and said something I could not hear.

"Understand, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. With Silanna I ride for Minas Tirith, and we will not be going alone."

As we walked to the stables Gandalf was scolding Pippin, and my brother pulled me aside.

"Silanna you cannot go without me."

"Yes I can and I must. They will need you here brother."

He sighed sadly. I embraced him.

"Take heart. We shall be together again soon. Protect Aragorn brother."

"And Legolas?"

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Yes…and Legolas."

He kissed my cheek and then I mounted my horse.

"Ride Shadowfax." Said Gandalf. "Show us the meaning of haste."

And then we were off. It was a 5 days ride to Minas Tirith, and I knew we would not be stopping to rest often.


	29. The Steward of Gondor

Chapter 29

I had been right when I said there would be very few rests. And the one time we did stop I could find no rest. I tossed and turned and finally gave up. I sat up and began thinking of Legolas.

_Why is it so difficult for me to just forget?_

I sighed and shook my head. When the sun came up we rode forward once more.

"We just passed into the realm of Gondor!" Gandalf said.

I smiled and soon we came to a hill, and from there I could see the White City.

"Minas Tirith, the city of kings." Gandalf said.

We galloped forward and rode straight through the gates.

"Make way!" Gandalf cried as we past.

We rode to the seventh level. And there I saw the white tree. The Tree of the King.

"It is the tree! Gandalf! Gandalf!" Pippin said.

"Yes the White Tree, the Tree of the king. Lord Denathor however is not the king. He is a steward, a caretaker." As we reached the doors he stopped. "Listen carefully, Lord Denathor is Boromir's father…."

My heart stopped and my eyes went wide.

"I shall wait outside." I said.

Gandalf nodded and then he and Pippin walked inside. I sighed and walked to the Great Balcony. I could see Mordor clear as day. And directly in front of it was the city of Osgiliath. Before long Gandalf and Pippin came. Gandalf seemed worried.

"The steward wishes to speak with you."

I sighed and nodded. I slowly walked inside and found a man sitting on the lower throne. He looked so sad. He looked up at me.

"You are the dwarf princess?" He asked.

The confusion in his voice almost had me laughing. I bowed.

"I am Princess Silanna of Erebor, daughter of Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain." I said.

"You do not look like a dwarf's daughter."

"My mother, Queen Tawariell is a mortal woman. One of the Dunedein."

He nodded.

"I am told you were present when my son fell."

_Fool of a Took!_

"Yes my lord. And I regret I was unable to save him. Durin knows I tried." I said.

"The hobbit said this as well. He also told me that you and my son shared a dance in Rivendell."

_I am going to kill that hobbit!_

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes we did. Your son was a wonderful dancer."

This made the sad man smile a bit.

"He was a very dear friend to me my lord. I shall never forget him for the rest of my life." I said.

"I thank you for your words, but my son is dead none the less. And Gondor has lost a mighty warrior."

I nodded sadly and there was silence. Finally I found the courage to speak.

"Was there anything else you needed from me my lord?"

"No, you have my leave."

I bowed once more and then left the hall. Gandalf came running towards me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing Gandalf. Lord Denathor misses his son terribly." was all I said.

Gandalf nodded and I was shown to a room. I lay down on the bed and looked out the window as the sun began to set.

"I miss you Boromir my friend. I wish you were here with us." I whispered.

A few stray tears fell from my face, but I quickly wiped them away. I stood and walked out onto the balcony. I wondered if maybe Boromir had met Bifur. And my grandparents. Could they see me, hear me? My thoughts were interrupted by a great beam of light. It was coming from behind Mordor. I watched it with a terrible feeling and wondered what it could be and why it was there. I rushed to Gandalf's room where he and Pippin stood.

"Gandalf?"

He looked at me and I went and stood beside him. He put his arm around my shoulders and Pippin's as well. The three of us watched, and I knew most every citizen of Gondor was watching as well.

"What is it Gandalf?" I asked.

"Minas Morgul. The lair of the Witch King of Angmar."

I gasped. I had heard of the Witch King. He was once a great king of men, before he fell to the power of the ring Sauron had given him. He was the greatest of the Nine Nazgul. It was he who stabbed Frodo.

"The board is set and the pieces are moving." Gandalf said.

"Is Frodo there now?" Pippin asked.

"I cannot say." Gandalf replied.

I closed my eyes and held my hand to my heart.

_Please! Please be safe Frodo Baggins._


	30. I Know Who He Is

Chapter 30

I dreamed that night. In my dream, I was behind bars. It was very dark and only lit by a single torch above the cell door. I was thrashing against the cell bars violently.

"Let me out!" I shouted.

None answered and none came.

"Help!" I cried.

I heard footsteps thundering towards me, but before I could see who it was, I was shaken awake.

"Silanna! Wake up Silanna!"

I opened my eyes and saw Pippin there. I sat up and hugged him.

"Are you alright? You were screaming and thrashing about, I thought something was killing you!"

I pulled back and smiled.

"Yes I am alright. Thank you for waking me Pip."

He smiled and nodded. I had learned that Pippin had offered his service to Lord Denathor, but now Gandalf led us through the city.

"Peregrin Took there is a task you must do."

He led us to where one of the beacons was. He looked at Pippin.

"You must not fail me."

Pippin nodded. Gandalf and I waited whilst Pippin climbed up towards the beacon. Pippin was small so I hoped he was small enough that the guards would not see him. It felt as though we were waiting for hours. Finally the beacon burst into flames. Gandalf and I smiled and ran to the outer wall.

"Amon Dîn." Gandalf said.

The beacons were now being lit and I smiled wider.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Din is lit!" said a solider.

"Hope is kindled." I said.

I watched the beacons lit until I could no longer see the farthest ones. However I heard a shriek that had me holding my head in pain. As I looked over the field I saw the Nazgul flying on their winged beasts. They were chasing the men coming from Osgiliath. Gandalf rushed away and I ran to where I could have a better view.

"It is Mithrandir! The White Rider!"

I watched as Gandalf rode swiftly towards them. He lit his staff and he repelled the beasts back towards Mordor. I smiled and then rushed down towards the front gate. As I approached I saw a man ride up to Gandalf. My heart stopped and I froze.

"They have broken through our defenses. They have taken the bridge and the West Bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river." the man said.

"It is as the lord Denathor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!" said another man.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" said the wizard crossly.

The man looked at Pippin.

"Faramir…."

My eyes widened. This was Boromir's brother. The words passed between him, Gandalf and Pippin were not heard by me. I was staring at Faramir.

"Silanna?" came Gandalf's voice.

I blinked and looked at him.

"I believe you know who this is."

I nodded but then turned and walked away.

"Silanna!" Gandalf called.

I ignored him. I could not look at Faramir, for every time I did I saw Boromir as he lay dying. Tears sprang to my eyes as I made my way back to my room. On my way I heard angry voices from the throne room. I was curious so I snuck up and hid behind a pillar. Faramir stood before his father.

"This is how you would serve your city?! You would risk its utter ruin!" Denathor snapped.

"I did what I judged to be right." Faramir said.

"What you judged to be right!? You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor! In the hands of a witless half-ling!" that angered me. "It should have been brought back to the citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults, never to be used…" his eyelids flickered unnaturally. "unless at the utmost end of need."

So even though he had not see the ring, he craved it. Boromir had been strong, but even he had succumbed to the power of the ring.

"I would not use the ring!" said Faramir.

I looked at him in surprise.

"Not if Minas Tirith were falling and I alone could save her!"

I looked back at Denathor and he had a nasty smirk upon his face.

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a king of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift."

"Boromir would not have brought the ring! He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taking it he would have fallen!"

"You know nothing of this matter!" Denathor snarled.

"He would have kept it for his own! And when he returned…..you would not have known your son."

Denathor leaped to his feet and started to run towards Faramir.

"Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil!"

I ran out and put myself between Faramir and Denathor.

"Enough my lord please!"

"This is not you affair Princess Silanna!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"It is! I know what happened to your son! I know what the ring did to him!"

"Silence!"

"NO! You will hear what I have to say!"

I looked at Faramir. He was staring at me.

"I watched as your son, my friend, fell to the power of that Ring! I watched and there was nothing I could do! Durin knows I tried! I did everything I could to save him! In the end he tried to take the ring from the 'witless' half-ling!" Tears began to well in my eyes. "Your son fell and I helped to avenge him! I gave him my word I would help to keep this city safe! And Faramir has done right! If he had brought the ring here the city would have fallen. Now I miss Boromir terribly, but none can bring him back. And I have since fought in his name since his death!" I said.

A few tears fell from my face but I wiped them away.

"Forgive me my lord for speaking so boldly, but I do not believe Boromir would like this. It would hurt him deeply to see his brother and father fight in this way!" I said.

Denathor said nothing. He was looking over Faramir's shoulder. He seemed to be smiling.

"My son…."

I looked where he looked, but I could see nothing. I looked back to Denathor and he now glared at Faramir.

"Leave me!"

Faramir left and I looked at Denathor again.

"Did you love my son princess?" He asked.

He question took me by surprise.

"I cared for him yes…..but I did not love him my lord."

With those words I turned and left. I found Faramir walking down the hall.

"My Lord Faramir!" I said.

He stopped and turned to look at me. I ran up to him and bowed.

"I am sorry…..for the loss of your brother."

He nodded but could not seem to say anything.

"I know….that you meant a great deal to him. You and your father. I too have a brother. He means everything to me, as do my mother and father."

"And who are your mother and father."

"Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain, and Tawariell Queen Under the Mountain. Erebor is my home. The Lonely Mountain." I said.

He bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you princess."

"No, the honor is mine. Boromir told me much about you. He told me you were brave and strong and that you had a willing heart. When I heard that Minas Tirith was in danger I immediately told Gandalf I would come here. One so that I could keep my promise to your brother, and also to meet you."

He smiled and he truly did look like Boromir.


	31. Edge of Night

Chapter 31

I had another dream that night. I was running through the woods, I was being chased by from what I could tell were giant spiders. I was running as fast as I could and screaming in fear. I tripped over an unseen tree root and the spiders were upon me. I could not find Orcrist, so I took a small dagger and began to fight. It was not enough. I felt the spider bite me and I screamed.

"Silanna wake up!"

I opened my eyes and found Gandalf there. He looked worried.

"Gandalf?"

"Yes I am here. What happened?"

"What do you speak of?"

"You were screaming my dear. What did you see?"

"See?"

He nodded.

"Your mother has the gift of foresight. I remember she would have dreams. Many were of your father. What happened?"

"I was running through the woods. I know not where but suddenly there were giant spiders chasing me. I tripped and then they were everywhere. I tried to fight them but all I had was a dagger. One of them bit me."

Gandalf seemed to be giving this dream some serious thought.

"Was there more?"

I nodded.

"Last night I had a different dream. I was in a cell, I know not where. It was dark all save for a small torch just outside and above the cell door. I was thrashing against the bars, but I could not open them. I heard someone coming but then Pippin woke me." I explained.

He remained silent for a while and then he smiled slightly.

"Well I can tell you for certain that the giant spiders mean you were most certainly in Mirkwood. Though what you were doing there is wholly unknown to me. Especially with Thorin being your father. As for where the cell is and why you were there, that you must find out for yourself Silanna. For even I cannot tell you where your destiny lies."

As Gandalf stood to leave I stopped him.

"Wait."

He looked over his shoulder at me.

"In Lothlorien….Galadriel she…..she said something I still do not understand."

He waited for me to go on.

"She told me to trust him. She said not his name."

Gandalf smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"I have not the foggiest notion of whom she spoke of. Follow your heart Silanna."

He left quickly before I could say anymore. I sighed and then fell back onto the bed and covered my face with a pillow.

"Why is it always me?" I complained.

I finally got up and dressed myself. Making sure I had Orcrist with me, then I made my way to the throne room. For today Pippin would officially offer his service to the steward. I stood beside Faramir.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor in peace or war, in living or dying, from… from this hour henceforth until my lord release me or death take me."

"And I shall not forget it. Nor fail to reward that which is given."

Pippin kissed his ring.

"Fealty with love, valor with honor, disloyalty with vengeance."

I saw him look at Faramir when he said this. I sighed and shook my head.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses your brother long held in tact."

"What would you have me do?"

"I will not leave the River and Pellenor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My lord Osgiliath is overrun."

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

I knew very well he spoke of Faramir. But I did not want to believe the intention behind his words.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged….." said Faramir. "That I had died and Boromir had lived."

I looked at Faramir. How could he speak such words.

"Yes….I wish that."

I slowly turned and looked at Denathor. He did not look at Faramir. I glared at him.

"Since you were robbed of Boromir, I shall do what I can in his stead."

He began to leave, but then he stopped and turned around.

"If I should return, think better of me father."

He walked away again.

"That will depend on the manner upon which you return."

That did it. I whipped around and strode over. I flipped over the table of food. Denathor was too shocked to say anything.

"You do not deserve what you have! You do not deserve your son!" I snapped.

I turned on my heel and walked off.

"Faramir wait!"

He did not stop. I ran faster and jumped in front of him.

"Stay this madness! You and I both know that Osgiliath and the River can never be retaken. Your father's will is madness." I said.

"Princess Silanna I appreciate all you have done. For my brother and now for me. But if this is what shall make my father happy, then I will gladly do it."

He walked around me and I stared after him. It was like watching Boromir go to his death all over again. I knew that even if I tried again and again I would never be able to persuade him. A few tears fell down my eyes. I ran to the balcony and watched the soldiers begin to ride out. I could not see which one was Faramir, but I knew he must have been somewhere in the middle. I watched in fear as they rode towards Osgiliath. I could hear Pippin singing,

_Home is behind, the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow,_

_To the Edge of Night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall_

_Fade_

It was then I saw arrows being fired at the men of Gondor.

"NO!"


	32. Taking Charge

Chapter 32

I ran from the balcony to where my horse was stabled. I jumped on him and then rode through the front gates. I could see a horse dragging a wounded soldier. It was Faramir.

"FARAMIR!" I cried.

Behind him I could see legions of orcs. My eyes widened but I did not stop until I reached Faramir. I set his horse free and then managed to get him onto my own horse.

"GO!"

I heeled the horse and galloped forward. The gates opened and I rode up to the seventh level.

"Pippin!"

He came running out along with Denathor.

"Faramir!"

I helped Faramir off and then lay him down.

"Say not that he has fallen!"

I narrowed my eyes as Denathor approached. He knelt beside his son and then staggered backwards.

"They were outnumbered. None survived."

I closed my eyes and looked down. I found myself speaking the words I had once heard Legolas say.

"Hiro hyn heath, abueneth."

Denathor began to walk away.

"My sons are spent! My line has ended!"

Pippin now knelt beside Faramir.

"He lives!"

I gasped and knelt down. I felt his forehead. He was alive!

"He needs medicine my lord!" Pippin said.

"The line has ended!"

_I have had ENOUGH!_

I stood up and strode forward with purpose. Denathor was now shouting commands to the soldiers.

"Abandon your posts! FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!"

He began to turn and then Gandalf appeared. He whacked him with his staff and I finished his work by throwing Denathor to the ground. I made a promise to Boromir. I was GOING to KEEP that promise.

"Prepare for battle!" I shouted. "Hurry men to the wall! Return to your posts!" I shouted.

Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder.

"Your father and mother would be proud."

I smiled and nodded. Gandalf smiled and walked forward.

"Send these foul creatures back to the abyss!" Gandalf said.

Catapults were launched and large pieces of rock were rained down upon the orcs. Yet no matter how many we killed, the other millions stayed where they were.

"We need more rubble!" shouted a soldier.

Gandalf turned and looked at me.

"Silanna you must make sure the soldiers defend the outer wall. Go!"

I nodded and ran off.

"Drive them back!" I heard Gandalf say.

I saw trolls pushing siege towers to the wall. My eyes widened in alarm. The men were aiming at the towers. I remembered what my father once told me about orc siege towers.

"_No arrow can pierce an orc siege tower Silanna. You must bring down what pushes them!"_

"AIM FOR THE TROLLS!" I shouted. "KILL THE TROLLS!"

They aimed for the trolls and I took my bow and began to help. It was no use! One of the towers hit the wall and orcs began to pour from it.

"Defend the city! Drive them back! Kill them all!" I shouted.

I drew Orcrist and ran forward killing every orc in my path. I tried to protect as many of the soldiers as I could, but I could not defend them and drive back the orcs at the same time.

_Where is Eruantien!? Where is my brother!?_

As we fought I began to hear what I knew to be chanting.

"Grond! Grond! Grond! Grond!"

I looked over the wall and gasped.

"Oh no…."

The orcs were bringing forth a large battering ram. They were going to break down the doors.

"To the Gate! Quickly!" I shouted.

I ran with the men of Gondor to the gate. They had already begun to smash the gates.

"Get the women and children out! Get them out!" came Gandalf's voice.

He rode up and stood behind the soldiers.

"You are soldiers of Gondor! No matter what comes through the gate you will stand your ground!" Gandalf said.

I held Orcrist ready and waited for the gates to open. When they did, 3 Cave trolls came charging in. I ran forward and jumped up onto the back of one. I whistled loud at another and let it kill the one I stood on. This I did with the other one, then finally jumping onto the last I drove Orcrist through its head. All three trolls were dead. The soldiers stared at me.

"What?"

They did not answer. I sighed.

"You do realize instead of staring at me like fools, you could be, oh I do not know, killing the orcs that are coming through the gate?"

The shook their head and then ran forward.

"_Save the little one!"_

I knew that voice. I immediately ran up to the seventh level.

"Silanna where are you going?!" Gandalf called.

I ignored him and kept running. Only one person had referred to someone as 'little one'. It was Boromir's voice.


	33. The Voice of the Dead

Chapter 33

As I reached the seventh level I saw Denathor walking with several man. They carried Faramir. Pippin was following them.

"What did you speak of Boromir?" I asked my self.

I followed Pippin as he followed Denathor.

"There shall be no tomb for Denathor and Faramir. No tomb. We shall burn like the heathen kings of old." He turned to his guards. "Bring wood and oil."

My eyes widened. He was going to burn Faramir alive! As the wood was being piled Pippin rushed forward.

"He is not dead! HE IS NOT DEAD!"

He tried to move the wood but Denathor grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Peregrin Took son of Paladin, I release you from my service." He threw Pippin out. "Go now and die in what way seems best to you."

_Well he is the most cheerful fellow!_

He closed and locked the doors. I went to Pippin.

"We have to stop him Silanna! Faramir is still alive!"

"I know! I know! Go and get Gandalf. I will try and break down these doors."

"They are locked from within." he said.

I smirked.

"My dear hobbit, when have I ever let locked doors stand in my way?"

He smiled and then ran off in search of Gandalf. I tried everything. I threw myself against the doors but in vain. I tried to kick them down, but they were too strong. Then I heard Denathor speak.

"Set a fire in our flesh."

"NO!"

"Make way!"

I jumped out of the way. Shadowfax came riding up and broke through the doors. I scowled.

_Oh of course the horse can do it!_

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf said.

The guards that were about to lit the fire stopped, but Denathor took a torch from one.

"You may triumph on the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there can be no victory."

He then dropped the torch. Gandalf rode forward and I ran right beside him. Pippin jumped from the horse onto the burning platform.

"_Save him Silanna!"_

I ran and jumped as high as I could. I landed next to Pippin and pushed Denathor away from him. Then I helped Pippin get Faramir away from the fire. Pippin was hurriedly patting out the flames.

"NO! You will not take my son from me!"

Denathor pushed me away and grabbed hold of Pippin. Gandalf rode up and Shadowfax knocked Denathor back. It was then that Faramir began to open his eyes.

"Faramir!" said Denathor.

Unfortunately for Denathor, Shadowfax had knocked him into the fire. And he had previously doused himself in oil. He ran from the hall screaming.

"So passes Denathor son of Ecthelion." Gandalf said.

I sighed. I helped get Faramir to the Houses of Healing and then rushed back outside. Théoden had come! I did not bother with a horse. I rushed out onto the fields of Pellenor and fought beside the Rohirrim.

As I did I looked around for my brother. He was nowhere to be found. Nor was Gimli, Aragorn or Legolas. I could however hear Eomer shouting.

"Drive them to the river!"

"Make save the city!" Théoden said.

As the orcs were running back I turned at the sound of something else. Coming towards us were Mumakil. Along with the men from the south.

"Reform the line! Reform the line!" Théoden said.

The horsemen lined up and then charged forward towards the Mumakil. I swore I saw a hobbit with one of the riders. I stayed close to that rider. He was smart! I gave the hobbit the reins, for I was now sure that a hobbit was with him, and then used his blade and another to wound the legs of the Mumakil. He fell to the ground and then die. I was impressed. So when I saw this soldier thrown from his horse I rushed to help. The hobbit was none other then Merry.

"MERRY!"

I rushed forward and helped him to fight. That was when I saw it. One of the Nazgul swooped down and then threw King Théoden across the way. Horse and all. I watched in horror as the rider of the Nazgul was revealed. I knew who it was…..the Witch King of Angmar.

"Feast on his flesh!" He hissed out.

Théoden would die a horrid death if I did not act quickly. Then the soldier I had seen with Merry stepped forward.

"I will kill you if you touch him!"

My eyes went wide. This rider was no man. It was not just any woman. It was Eowyn!


	34. The Army of the Dead

Chapter 34

_THAT FOOLISH WOMAN!_

"Do not come between a Nazgul and his prey."

The beats attempted to bite Eowyn but she dodged and then cut off its head.

_Alright, perhaps she is of some use._

The beast fell dead, but then The Witch King rose. In his hand was a large and most menacing mace. My eyes went wide and I looked at Eowyn. He swung at her, and after dodging it smote her shield. The wooden shield shattered and she fell back. The Witch King picked her up.

"Fool! No man can kill me!"

Suddenly Merry used his little dagger and stabbed the Witch King in the leg. He fell to his knees and I rushed to Eowyn. I helped her stand and then she removed her helmet.

"I am no man! You look upon a woman! AHHH!"

She drove her sword into the Witch King's missing face. It shrieked and Eowyn's sword flew back. I used my body to shield her as the body of the Witch King shriveled and exploded. I looked at Eowyn.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and then I saw another orc. It was one of the most disgusting I had ever seen. I looked around but could not find Merry.

"Merry?!"

"Merry?!" Eowyn called.

The orc saw Eowyn and was now limping his way towards us. I took my sword and I was about to kill it, Aragorn came and killed it. Then I saw Legolas, Gimli and Eruantien.

"Brother!"

"Silanna!"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him before we continued to fight. Suddenly the glowing green spirits of the dead came to join the fight. I smiled and soon, with the aid of the dead the battle was won. But at a terrible cost. While Aragorn released the dead, I went to help in the search for survivors. There were few, but those few who had survived were saved.

Later in the day I heard a cry of pain. I whipped around and saw Eomer was running to Eowyn. She had fallen!

* * *

So this chapter is quite short, but the next chapter is a speacial gift for you all. Enjoy =D


	35. The Love of Thorin and Tawariell

Chapter 35

Third Person POV

You recall that Silanna sent Grima on an errand to Erebor? If you have been wondering what happened then we must go back a few chapters, to the day Grima arrived at the gates of the Lonely Mountain.

Tawariell's POV

Thorin and I sat in the throne room. A man claiming to have been sent by my daughter had come. I took Thorin's hand as he entered the room. Thorin looked at me.

"It will be alright Tawariell."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I looked at the man. He was small and rather hunched over, dressed all in black. His hair was greasy and his skin pale and waxy. He bowed.

"My lord Thorin Oakenshield, and the Lady Tawariell, King and Queen Under the Mountain. I bring you a message from the Princess Under the Mountain, the Lady Silanna…."

"Yes, yes! Tell me what our daughter has said!" Thorin said impatiently.

"Of course, she sends a warning. The dark lord Sauron moves to strike hard, yet when I left we knew not where. Fortunately, as I traveled here, I learned that legions of orcs and wicked men of the south were marching south of here. To Minas Tirith."

My eyes widened in fear.

"And what of our son and daughter?! Are they alright!?"

"Alas I cannot say most noble queen. When I left they were sound, yet I know not now."

I covered my hand with my mouth. Thorin squeezed my hand.

"What is your name?"

"Grima Wormtongue most exalted king."

He bowed and I looked at Thorin.

"Thorin…."

"Silanna and Eruantien are alive. I know they are my love. Silanna is a fighter and a survivor and she would never let any harm come to her brother! They are alive." He said.

I stood up and fled the throne room. I could not take anymore. My children were out there fighting, and they could be dead. I collapsed onto my bed and covered my face with my hands. I cried and cried.

"Auntie?"

I looked up at Fili and Kili.

"What is it?"

"Silanna…..Eruantien…."

"Are they hurt?!"

"No!" came Thorin's voice. "They are not. Go to Dwalin, Bofur and Gloin. Tell them that a council shall be held in an hour. Leave your aunt and I be for now."

They nodded.

"I am sure they are alive auntie!" Kili said.

I nodded and then the door closed behind them. Thorin rushed to my side and held me. I buried my face in his chest and cried. He stroked my hair.

"Shhh-hhh! Everything will be alright love. I plan on going to Minas Tirith."

At his words I looked up through my tears.

"What?"

He held my face in his hands and wiped my tears away.

"With every dwarf warrior we can spare I shall ride to Minas Tirith."

"Thorin no!"

"Tawariell I must! I shall not sit idly by whilst our children fight alone….."

"But they are not alone." I stood and walked to the fireplace. "Aragorn and Gimli are with them. And so is Legolas."

I heard Thorin sigh.

"I owe the elf prince much, but I shall not leave the lives of our children in his hands! Tawariell…do you remember when you discovered you were carrying Silanna?"

I smiled at the memory. I had been so very scared, but Thorin had been there to reassure me.

"Yes I do. I could never forget that day."

"I told you that we made our decision together. And then when we were shut up in the mountain, you could not breath."

I smiled more and turned and looked at him.

"You breathed air into me." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"And then when Bilbo went down into the mountain, you begged me not to leave you. I promised I would return and I did. Do you remember what you said to me Tawariell?"

I walked over and sat down beside my beloved husband. I put my hand on his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"I said that you did what you set out to do. That you had everything you ever wanted. But you told me no. You placed you hand over my womb," I took his hand and placed it over my stomach. "And you said to me, 'Not yet I do not'. And I remember smiling and feeling so very happy." I said lightly.

He smiled and kissed my hand.

"But what if Silanna should do something rash? She did not get her short temper from me love."

He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Her brother will be her voice of reason. Though Silanna may be short tempered like myself, Eruantien has always kept a level head through her rages. And Silanna is a smart girl. She will know what to do when the time comes."

I looked into the flames of the hearth. I knew what I had to do, just as I had all those years ago.

"If you ride to Minas Tirith…then I go with you." I said.

I expected him to object to this, yet when I turned back and looked at him he smiled.

"After nearly 61 years of marriage, I know it is hopeless to argue with you Tawariell."

I smiled and laughed softly. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back slightly.

"I love you Thorin. I love you so much."

He pulled me into his arms.

"And I love you Tawariell. More then life itself."


	36. To Tell Her I Love Her

Chapter 36

Silanna's POV

Eowyn was taken to the houses of healing. Eruantien, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and I followed Gandalf into the hall. I offered Aragorn any aid I could give in healing the wounded. He happily accepted and I did what I could for those I could help. I found Faramir and leaned against the door frame.

"Boromir?"

I looked over at my brother.

"No, this is his younger brother. Faramir." I smiled a little. "I took thought he was Boromir, when I fist met him." I whispered. I walked off and saw Aragorn healing Eowyn. Eomer sat near him with a look a fear and worry on his face. I knew she would be alright. I walked to my room and stood on the balcony.

"I miss you father, and mother. I miss you both so much. I hope Grima reached you. I pray you are both safe." I whispered.

I let a few tears fall and then as I turned around Legolas stood there.

"I….I….how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He whispered.

I sighed and looked down. He walked forward and slowly lifted my face.

"Silanna?"

I held back the tears.

"Silanna there is something I must tell you."

We sat down and I looked at him.

"I told you once I cared very much for you." he paused and took a deep breath. "Yet during our time apart…..I feared I may never see you again. And that I would never have been graced with the chance to tell you…"

_Oh no__….please_

"To tell you that I love you. I love you Silanna daughter of Thorin Oakenshield. I love you Princess Under the Mountain."

I had never felt this way. Felt as though my heart were torn in two. I loved Legolas, I knew that now. And yet the other part of me knew our fathers would never allow it. I knew what I had to do, in order to keep peace between our people.

However before I could do this Eruantien burst into the room. '

"Silanna my sister come quickly! You will want to see this."

I rushed out of the room with Legolas and into the throne room. There stood Aragorn, Eomer, Gandalf…and my mother and father. My eyes widened.

"F-father? Mother?"

My parents smiled at me and I ran forward into their arms. I held them tightly, so happy to see them after so long.

"And what about us lassie?"

I looked over their shoulders. There stood Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur, and Fili. I hugged all of them.

"Where is Kili?"

"He stayed behind to watch over everything." Fili answered.

Gimli was happy to see his father again. I walked back to my own father and he hugged me once again.

"Silanna I am so happy to see you safe."

"I missed you father! And of course I am safe. I have had Eruantien looking after me, and Gimli, Aragorn…and….Legolas as well."

I looked over at Legolas. My father walked to him.

"Once again you have protected the people I love. You have my deepest thanks, Prince Legolas Greenleaf."

I smiled, I smiled greater then I ever had. I knew my father had no love for the elves, save the Elrond's people, but seeing him now, thanking Legolas, respecting him….I had never been happier.

"It was my honor, Lord Thorin Oakenshield."

My brother now stood beside me and smiled. I looked at him and he jerked his head in father's direction. I gave him a warning look and shook my head. He sighed but he nodded. I smiled at him gratefully and then I looked at Legolas. He was looking at me and a small smile graced his features. I smiled very small and nodded. Aragorn walked forward.

"Tawariell it is good to see you again."

"Likewise my dear Elessar." mother said.

They embraced and all in all it was lovely little reunion.

"You must all be very tired after your journey. I am sure there is more then enough room." Aragorn said.

Later that night my mother knocked on my door.

"Silanna?"

She came inside. I sat on the ledge of the balcony looking out across the field of Pellenor. She came and stood beside me.

"Silanna?"

I looked at her but did not say anything. At times I forgot my mother was nearly a hundred years old. Yet she still looked so very young. She had once told me she had a trace of elf blood in her, that her great grandmother had been an elf. I had always thought my mother to be beautiful, wise and strong.

"Silanna I know Legolas cares for you."

"Mother please…..do not …."

I knew not how to finish. I sighed and looked away. She tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my head.

"I love you Silanna. Good night."

"Good night mother."

After a while I went in search of my kin. I found Gloin, Fili, Dwalin, Gimli and Bofur in the dining hall. I smiled.

_Dwarves. I love my people. Even in times of war, a good meal is always welcome._

I walked to them and smiled.

"Gloin….I was wondering if you might continue your story? The one of my parents." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Come have a seat lass!"

I sat down among them,. Gimli told Gloin where he had left off and then Gloin picked it up.

"Ah yes. The prison of the Elvenking Thranduil. Now I will not deny we were fed and healed from the spider venom, but I shall never forgive those cursed wood elves for keeping us in their dungeons. I am sorry lassie, but I know nothing of what happened between your mother and father in that place."

"I know you do not. There is only one other besides my parents who does…but they will not tell me."

"Yes well, Bilbo came up with a brilliant plan he did. Though it was a rather uncomfortable business." Dwalin said.

"Oh aye! Had us all pack up in barrels. Then we drifted off down the river until we came to Lake-Town." added Bofur.

"Ah there is a good part!" Gloin said.

He lit his pipe and then Fili continued.

"Once Bilbo had us all out, your father was looking everywhere for Tawariell. He asked Bilbo where she was, and at first he did not answer. Then he told us that your mother had told Thranduil to let us all go and that she would take out place." Fili said.

My eyes widened and Dwalin was nodding.

"Aye, a brave thing to do. Your father was distraught. He said to us he was meant to protect her. That we had to go back for her. And even if we were to go back, there would be no hope for us to fight against the elves." said Dwalin.

"And then your father said, 'I should never have let her go. Now she is gone. Now I shall never be able to tell her all I should have. Those beautiful green eyes will never look upon me again. Now I have been robbed of the chance to tell her…that I lover her.' And his words broke my heart." Gloin said.

"But we had not known was that your mother was trying to call out to us. She was wounded from the spiders and her call was too weak. We did not hear her and we mourned her as dead. Thorin would not sit at the feast. He went to the room he was given and stayed there."

"Then that little hobbit went to him and told him that she lived! He brought us all to her and there she was! At first your father believed that the elves had hurt her. Bilbo quickly told him it was spiders." Bofur said.

I smiled and Fili nodded.

"And he sat down beside her. Taking her hand. I will always remember his words."

"Aye we all shall. 'When I first saw you…..I felt as though my eyes had opened for the very first time in my life. You were the most beautiful being I ever saw. Your eyes are what I first saw. The bright green eyes that shone in the firelight of the hobbit's home. Ever I dreamt of you, running freely through the forests or across the fields. Ever have you been strong and known when something was wrong, you have always known what to do when I did not….You never feared to tell anyone they were wrong. You have protected us from the very start. You have shown me that there is more to my life then reclaiming Erebor. There are so many things I have missed, you showed them to me, you opened my eyes and taught a foolish and stubborn dwarf what had not been. And I love you Tawariell of the Dúnedain. I love you more then all the treasure within Erebor! You are more fair then all the jewels beneath the earth. I love you'." Dwalin said.

I smiled. My father loved my mother more then anything in the world. I found myself thinking of Legolas. His beautiful deep blue eyes, his soft blond hair and his flawless body. It was then I noticed Fili looking at me.

_Curses!_


	37. Forbidden

Chapter 37

Fili pulled me off to the side.

"You love someone cousin!"

I sighed. I was never able to keep anything from Fili or Kili. They always knew.

"Yes Fili I do."

"Well tell me who!" He said eagerly.

I looked at him sadly. His eyes went wide with realization.

"The elf prince?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. I hugged him not knowing what else to do.

"Oh Fili what am I to do? I love him I know that, but we could never be together!"

"Calm down! Everything will work out! I promise I will help you in any way that I can."

I nodded and tried not to cry.

"Come now cousin, no tears and no worries. Now lets get you back to your room."

I nodded and Fili walked back with me to my room.

The same dream came to me again. I was in the cell, thrashing away at the bars.

"HELP!" I screamed.

I heard the footsteps again and waited. It was Legolas who came into view.

"Silanna! I am so sorry!"

"Why did they do this?"

"I know not! I promise I will get you out!"

"YOU!"

My eyes flew open and I sat straight up. I was safe in the room I had been given. I ran my hand over my face and sighed.

"What sorcery sends these dreams I wonder." I said.

I stood and got dressed, for I knew I would find no sleep this night. I wandered through the halls and found Boromir's old room. I slowly opened it and walked inside. I smiled seeing a banner of Gondor hanging over his bed, a desk and some swords and daggers upon the wall. It was just like Boromir. I smiled and then left the room. I made my way to the houses of healing. I had heard that Faramir was up. When I found him I smiled.

"Faramir!"

He smiled back at me and approached me.

"Silanna, at last I can properly thank you." I raised my eyebrow. "I heard that it was you who rode out onto the field and brought me back, at the risk of your own life. I am forever in you debt."

He bowed and I shook my head and smiled.

"No Faramir. You are a dear friend. I promised your brother I would look out for you. Not directly, but I told him after he had died."

He nodded, then something else caught his attention. I looked over and saw Eowyn. I smiled and looked back to Faramir

"She is the niece of Théoden King of Rohan. He fell in battle and she saved him from the Witch King. She is also the one who ended him." I said.

His eyes widened.

"Go to her." I whispered.

He looked at me and then smiled back at her. I left the houses of healing and ran into Gandalf.

"Ah Silanna it is fortunate I have found you. I am holding a council in an hour or so."

I nodded and promised to be there. As I walked off towards the throne room someone grabbed me roughly and kissed me. I need not wonder who. I knew it was Legolas. Though I knew I should not I kissed him back. I wound my arms around him and pulled him closer. His tongue slid through my lips and danced with mine. I moaned into his mouth and kissed him harder.

"S-S-Silanna?!"

Legolas and I broke apart and I saw Dwalin standing there.

_OH NO!_

"Dwalin listen to me…."

He turned and stalked off. I tore after him and grabbed his arm.

"Dwalin hear what I say!"

He stopped and glared at me.

"It had better be a good explanation Princess!"

I took a deep breath.

"Dwalin….I care about him." His eyes went wide. "He has protected me and he cares about me as well. Please Dwalin, you are one of my closest friends and my mentor. You cannot tell my father! Or my mother. Please promise me!" I begged.

Dwalin sighed.

"You know it is forbidden."

"What?"

Dwalin pulled me aside.

"It is forbidden for a dwarf and an elf to be together. Decided by both your father and the Elvenking."

This was the first I had heard this. And it was true that before I never would have believed I would fall for an elf, and least of all Legolas! But it happened that I did. Tears welled in my eyes but I would not allow them to fall.

"I will not speak of what I have seen….I do not wish to see you hurt lass."

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I know."

He nodded and then I walked back to where I had left Legolas.

"~Did you know of this? That it is forbidden for elf and dwarf to be together?~" I asked.

He looked away.

"~Yes I did.~"

"~And yet you still…~"

"~I only wished to protect you Silanna!~"

"Protect me?"

He looked at me and then grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"~Do you not understand?! If your father ever knew of any of this….if my father ever knew of this…~" He put his hand on my face. "I would never see you again." he whispered.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. I kissed his palm and he rested his forehead against mine.

"~I could not live without being able to see you. Your kind and beautiful face. I would die Silanna. I would die.~"

"I would die." I whispered.

"Which is why I never told you. If harm ever came to you because of me…..because of what I have done….."

I pressed my fingers to his lips.

"Because of what _**we**_ have done. It was not only you. I kissed you, I chose to be near to you. We made this choice." I said.

I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

"Silanna….you were right. We cannot be together. Too much is at risk. But I want you to know I will always love you."

I kissed his lips. This would be the last kiss we would share. When we separated we made our way to the throne room for Gandalf's council.


	38. Thorin's Decision

Chapter 38

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf said.

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." said Aragorn.

"It is only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli said.

I turned and looked at him.

"10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo, Sam and Mount Doom." I said.

My father and mother looked at me. I could not meet my father's gaze.

"I have sent him to his death." Gandalf sighed.

"No, there is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn said turning.

"How?" Eruantien asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies! Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black gate."

Gimli coughed on his pipe and I had to smile.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer said walking forward.

Aragorn looked at him.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas said.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success….what are we waiting for?" Gimli said.

"I agree. If it shall help Frodo…..I will gladly fight all the orcs of Mordor." I said.

"Silanna….."

"Mother…if I am to rule Erebor one day, I must trust not only what I know, but what I feel. Aragorn is right. If Frodo is to be successful…..we must march upon the Black Gate."

My father looked at me.

"Silanna is right. But she will remain here."

"FATHER!"

"It is not open for discussion Silanna! You are the future Queen of Erebor. Your safety is what is most important to me. You are my daughter."

"And what of Eruantien?" I asked.

"He is coming with us."

I glared at my father. I could see the hurt in his eyes for I never glared at him.

"If that is your will…._**my lord**_ I shall of course obey!" I snapped.

I turned and left.

"Silanna!"

They called after me, but I did not turn. I walked back to my room and slammed the door shut. How could my father have me stay behind when he, my mother, brother and friends were going to war? There was a soft knock on my door.

"Silanna? Please open the door. Speak to me?"

"Leave me alone father!" I snapped.

"Silanna I know there is more to your anger then my having you remain here. Will you not speak to me before I must go."

"You need not say good-bye if you would only let me go with you!"

"Silanna please!" he begged.

"NO!"

"Thorin we must go." came Bofur's voice.

I heard Bofur walk off.

"Silanna…..I know you will not open the door. But I love you my most precious daughter. I love you and I always will. Never forget that."

I heard the pain in his voice and he sounded on the verge of tears. I walked to the balcony and saw them leaving.

"Silanna?"

I opened the door for Eowyn. She came in and I walked back to the balcony.

"You did not go?"

"My father bade me to stay here where it is safe."

"This does not sound like the Princess Under the Mountain."

I looked at her. She was still watching them leave.

"The Silanna I knew would have never taken no for an answer." she said.

She looked at me and smiled. She was right. I hugged her.

"Thank you Eowyn. I know what I must do."

"You will go after them." she said.

"Yes. And if I do not return…."

"Speak not of such things. You will return. Now go quickly. Before it is too late."

I pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you."


	39. Fallen Warrior

Chapter 39

As soon as I had everything I would need I mounted my horse and rode through the gates.

_Please do not let anyone fall before I can reach them!_

"Hey-ya!"

I could see the gate. What caught my attention was the millions of orcs pouring out from them. I saw someone run forward. It was Aragorn. I perched myself on a large mass of rocks. I took my bow and notched an arrow. I saw large orc going for my brother. I immediately shot it down. I continued to fire arrows. I took down another that was going for my father. He immediately looked up towards me. I smiled and shot down another orc that was behind him. He smiled and then returned to his fighting.

Eventually I ran out of arrows. I saw that Legolas still had some though.

_How is it the elf prince never runs out of arrows!?_

I drew Orcrist and jumped forward.

"I told you to stay!"

My father had made his way towards me.

"While you, mother and Eruantien risked your lives? I think not!"

My father said no more on the subject. We fought side, by side and then I made my way to my brother.

"Eruantien!"

He rushed forward and I jumped up. He pushed me up farther and I spun around killing all the orcs that I could.

"ARAGORN!"

I looked to see Legolas trying to get to Aragorn. He was being stepped on by a troll. I rushed forward with my brother and we tried as hard as we could to get to him before the toll crushed him. I remember what Dwalin once said to me.

"_You are your father's daughter! You are stronger then any orc!"_

I let out a shout of rage and threw down the orcs that stood in my way. I reached the troll and leaped up onto its back. I cut away and then finally stabbed it. It fell back and I jumped off. I helped Aragorn up and he retrieved his sword. I noticed it was far different from his normal sword. Just as I helped him up I heard the Nazgul.

"NAZGUL!" I shouted.

Then I heard Pippin,

"The eagles are coming!"

I looked up and sure enough there were the Great Eagles of the North. I smiled and then continued to fight as hard as I could. Soon the wraiths began to fly off towards Mount Doom. I should have been glad, that they were flying off, yet something in my heart said that something terrible had happened. Then I saw Dwalin struck down.

"NO!"

I ran forward and killed the orc. I knelt down.

"Dwalin please no!"

He was fading fast.

"Fight…..for…..the one you lo…."

He never finished that sentence. The breath left his body and Dwalin spoke no more. I shook with uncontrollable rage. I stood up and destroyed every orc around me.

As I continued to fight I felt the ground shake. I looked up to see that Mount Doom had erupted. My eyes widened and the fighting had all but ceased.

"Frodo!" Merry shouted happily.

I smiled, Frodo had destroyed the ring! I watched as Bara Dûr collapsed and the Eye of Sauron was destroyed. However as the mountain erupted again my smile faded. Frodo was still inside the mountain and so was Sam.

"FRODO!" I cried.

I saw Gandalf climb onto the back of an eagle and fly off towards the mountain. I covered my mouth with my hand and closed my eyes.

_Please….let him be safe!_

My father came and helped me up and then we headed back to Minas Tirith. Dwalin's body was taken away as well. I cried and cried, for I feared that Frodo and Sam had been lost to us. My father stayed with me and so did my mother and brother. For my brother too was worried beyond compare. The loss of Dwalin had taken a great toll on me. For he had been my mentor, my friend and had always looked out for me. Finally I stood up and looked at my father.

"I am sorry Father."

"What in Durin's name could you need to apologize for?"

Before I could tell him about Legolas and I, Fili came running into the room.

"Frodo and Sam! They live!"

I smiled and followed Fili. There was Frodo. He was parched and looked half starved! Sam lay in a bed next to him, looking as though he had not had much to eat or drink either. They were bruised, burned and hurt. I looked to Gandalf.

"Will they be alright?"

"Yes, yes of course!"

I smiled in relief. I saw the one of Frodo's fingers was missing.

"What happened?"

"If I were to guess, I would say that Gollum bit off his finger to get the ring." said the wizard.

I grimaced a little and then Gandalf shooed us all away so that Frodo could have his rest.


	40. Was it Not What I Wanted?

Chapter 40

The days that followed were happy ones. Dwalin was given a proper funeral, as was Théoden. Eomer was made King of Rohan and Eowyn and Faramir were in love. The day of Aragorn's coronation had come. I stood with my father, mother near Gandalf and Aragorn. Gimli stood on the right of Gandalf. He slowly lowered the crown onto Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King! May they be blessed."

I smiled as Aragorn stood and then turned around. I clapped along with the others. I had been given a beautiful dress to wear and a headdress had been placed on my head. My father looked at my mother with love when he saw her. For she too was dressed beautifully.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said.

More applause came and then Aragorn began to sing.

_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien__._

_Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar_

_tenn' Ambar-metta_!

He walked to me and bade me and my brother join him. We walked alongside him and the Legolas approached. His eyes found mine and I gave him a small smile and bowed my head. He smiled and did the same. Aragorn smiled at him.

"Hannon le."

He motioned behind him and as Legolas moved I saw Elrond, but more importantly, I saw Arwen. She smiled and Aragorn walked forward in disbelief. He took the banner she bore and handed it to a guard. She immediately bowed her head, but Aragorn lifted it. She smiled and then, he kissed her. He picked her up and swung her around. I smiled and clapped. When they separated Arwen looked at me. I bowed my head and then smiled. She walked forward and hugged me.

"Hannon le mellon nin." She said.

I smiled and then we separated. We followed Aragorn and his queen to the four hobbits. They started to bow but Aragorn shook his heads.

"My friends…." they looked up at him. "You bow to no one."

Aragorn then bowed low and so did Arwen. I smiled and bowed. Soon all who were present at the coronation bowed to the Ring-bearer and his friends.

Aragorn and Arwen were married that very same day. After their wedding, my father planned to leave. To go back home.

"We shall say our good-byes, then we must be on our way. I worry about what damage has been done with Kili in charge."

I laughed and then went and said my good-byes to everyone. When I searched for Legolas, I found he had already gone. It was then that Gimli and Aragorn came to me.

"He returned home." Gimli said.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Silanna if you truly….."

I shook my head.

"No Aragorn. It is better this way. It is better that we never see each other again. I only found out a few weeks ago that it is forbidden for an elf and dwarf to be together."

Gimli shifted nervously. I looked at him angrily.

"You knew?!"

"I did not think it was important." he said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I know." I walked to Aragorn. "Farewell my friend. Perhaps we shall meet again soon." I said.

I hugged him and then with Gimli I left. Legolas was gone and I would never see him again. Was this not what I wanted?

_No, it was not._

* * *

I hopeyou do not believe this is te end! Oh no we have far to go before then my friends. =D


	41. Alone

Chapter 41

I had been home for 2 months, and Legolas was ever on my mind. I rarely left my room. At first my father, mother, brother and friends believed it was my grief of losing Dwalin, but after a while my brother came to me.

"Silanna I know you can hear me. Please open the door?" He asked.

I opened the door and he walked inside.

"Silanna I know this is about Legolas. You must go to him. You must make your own choice!"

My eyes widened.

_You must make a choice. You are the children of Thorin Oakenshield. Your choice will effect Eruantien's._

"Eruantien do you remember what Galadriel said to us?"

"About our choices? Yes that yours would effect mine."

I nodded. I stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"Her choice will effect yours." I whispered.

"Silanna?"

I smiled. I knew what I had to do.

"Silanna no! I know that look! If you do this it could mean war between our people and his."

I turned and looked at him.

"I am not going to start a war…."

"But you cannot do anything without bringing harm to yourself! Silanna let me go with you…"

"No! I must do this alone. And you must make sure that father does not find out. My short temper did not come from mother. He would only ruin everything I am going to try to do."

My brother pulled me into his arms.

"Be safe my sister. And remember who you are. The Princess Under the Mountain."

I smiled and then kissed his cheek. As Eruantien left my room, Kili came inside.

"And where are you going?"

"On a trip."

As I was picking up Orcrist, Kili stopped my hands.

"And where is this trip going to take you?"

I sighed.

"Greenwood."

I was hoping Kili would not know I meant Mirkwood, but I was wrong.

"Silanna are you mad?!"

I looked at Kili.

"Yes Kili. I am mad. I fell in love and I have to do what I should have."

Kili face was unreadable. He just stared into my eyes.

"You love an elf."

"Yes I do. I do and I can no longer deny that. I have to tell him, even if it means I am thrown into Thranduil's dungeons."

"They you are taking me with you."

"No Kili. I have to do this alone."

"But why?"

I took a deep breath.

"I cannot say, all I know is that I must do this alone." I looked back at him. "But I will return. I promise you this. I love you Kili my cousin. I could never ask for a better friend, godfather or cousin."

He smiled and hugged me.

"If your father ever finds out I let you go…..I do not wish to think about it. Go and be safe."

I smiled and then quickly gather what things I would need and then left.

I remember when I was younger, my father told me about the hidden door. The one he, my mother and their company had used. My father had it remade and I knew where to get the key. My father kept it around his neck...at all times.


	42. Warrior Queen

Chapter 42

It was the middle of the night so I knew my father would be asleep. It would be difficult to get the key. My short temper was not the only trait I had inherited from my father. I had also received, his strength, his keen hearing, his willing heart, but what was working against me now….was his ability to know what was going on around him. I knew that the hidden door was the only way out. If I used the front gate, then the guards would question why their princess was leaving the dead of night. My mother too was aware of everything around her, but my father had been through more. I silently snuck into my parent's room. My father always slept with a loose shirt. The key was clearly visible on his chest. It was on a silver chain, so I would be unable to cut it. I would have to either break the chain, or lift it from around his neck. If I tried to lift it then he would surely wake up. I had no choice but to break it. I very carefully lifted the chain and broke it. I took the key and placed it around a chain I had brought. I placed a letter on the bed side table. A few stray tears slid down my face as I looked at my parents. Especially my father.

"Forgive me father. Forgive me for falling in love with Thranduil's son. I love you father. I will always love you." I whispered.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then stole from the room. I made my way through the treasure room and was grabbed from behind.

"Hush lassie! It is only me."

I sighed and looked at Gimli.

"No Gimli you cannot come with me."

"I would ask if you knew of the stubbornness of dwarves, but you are the perfect example."

I smirked and nodded.

"I only wished to give you this."

He held out something to me. I gasped and my eyes went wide.

"Mithril! A kingly gift, fit for the Princess Under the Mountain. If you are going to appear before Thranduil….you must appear a warrior Queen lass. Not to mention those spiders our father's had trouble with. Be safe lassie and return soon."

I took the Mithril and put it on. Gimli smiled and nodded in approval.

"Gimli you must do something for me….."

After I left Gimli I made sure the secret door was closed securely. I pulled up the hood of my cloak and snuck off into the night.

I could not afford to stop. For if my father found the letter when he woke up…he would send people out after me. I went as fast as I could and made it to the borders of Mirkwood. My dream suddenly came back to me. I remembered the spiders and how they were chasing me. I knew that if I was to get to Legolas, I would have to endure this forest. I took out a map and examined it carefully. I was close to the halls of Thranduil. I took a deep breath and then walked into the forest, I never thought I would ever enter.


	43. A Father's Love

Chapter 43

Thorin's POV

I woke suddenly. I looked over and saw Tawariell still fast asleep, but I felt the chain about my neck slid down. It was broken and the key was gone! I looked over and saw a letter. It was in my daughter's hand.

"No…."

I looked to my wife.

"Tawariell! Tawariell you must wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at me in confusion. She saw the letter and her eyes widened. She took it and read it aloud,

Father,

Please do not send men after me. I have gone to Mirkwood. What I tried to tell you in Minas Tirith, why you asked that I apologized. It is because I have fallen in love with an elf. I love him father, and I must tell him. I love you and mother so much, but if I do not tell him, I will regret it forever and I shall never be happy. Forgive me. I love you.

Your loving daughter,

Silanna

I jumped out of my bed and immediately began to dress.

"Thorin what do you plan to do?" Tawariell asked.

I turned and looked at her.

"I am going after my daughter! So that I may bring her back!"

"No Thorin you cannot!"

"Tawariell do you not remember what happened in that cursed forest?! I nearly lost you! I will NOT lose our daughter!"

Tawariell reached out and pulled me towards her. She put her hands on my face.

"Thorin you have to let her go!"

I began to protest but she would not hear it.

"No. Thorin she loves him. Do you remember what happened to us? What happened down there in that cell?" she asked.

I had to smile at the memory. It was the first time we had kissed. I kissed the palm of her hand now and nodded.

"Aye I remember, but this is not the same! This is Silanna! Thranduil will throw her into the same dark and solitary cell!"

"And Legolas will get her out!"

_Legolas!? Son of Thranduil!?_

"Silanna has fallen in love with Thranduil's son?!"

She sighed and nodded.

"She loves him. Like I love you."

"But my love it is forbidden! Thranduil will never allow his son to be with our daughter! I thought Silanna knew this."

"She does….but she does not care. Just as I did not care when Thranduil threatened to lock me up. And Legolas saved me then….."

"I have nothing against the prince. But of Thranduil harms a hair on her head…."

"Thorin he will not! Legolas would never allow it. He loves her!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"How do you know this?"

She smiled and kissed me. When she pulled back she smiled.

"Because when he looks at her…it is like you are looking at me."

I thought about this. I remembered Aragorn's coronation, the way he had looked at Silanna when he brought the queen Arwen. What Tawariell said was true. Thranduil's son loved my daughter. Yet this did not ease my worried heart. Silanna was my firstborn and only daughter. I loved her from the moment Tawariell told me she carried her. I sat down on the edge of the bed and covered my face with my hand.

"Thorin?"

"What if we never see her again?"

She took my hands in hers.

"We will! You know that! What does your heart tell you?"

I looked at her. Tawariell, she was brave, beautiful and she always knew how to help me. I stoked her cheek and she smiled.

"Forgive me love. But she is my daughter."

"She is my daughter as well. I know. I know."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She pulled back and rest her head on my chest.

"Eruantien let her go." I said.

"Yes."

"And Kili."

"Yes."

"I am going to kill him."

She laughed lightly and I smiled. I kissed her hair and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Tawariell."


	44. The Light of Love

Chapter 44

After one day on Mirkwood I hated it. It was dark and there were strange sounds everywhere. The nights were horrible. Yet so far I had not seen any spiders. I hoped this was just a dream and nothing more. I did not stray from the path. I remembered my mother warning me against that.

"Dwalin please be with me. I need your strength." I whispered.

I heard something and immediately drew Orcrist. There was nothing there, or so I thought. For when I turned around I found at least a dozen arrows pointing at me.

"Lovely." I mumbled.

A female elf with red hair came forward.

"Who are you!?"

"Who is asking!?" I challenged.

She elf's eyes narrowed.

"I am Tauriel. Head of Thranduil's guards."

"I would say it is lovely to meet you, but there are some rather sharp objects pointing at my face." I said dryly.

Yes I wanted to make her mad. Mostly because she seemed to think herself better.

"I ask again who are you? You are one of the Dunedein no doubt."

"Wrong." I said.

"One of the people of Dale?"

"No."

I smirked at her growing frustration. She seemed now to notice my armor.

"How came you by this?!"

"That is no concern of yours! Now if you do not mind I have some very pressing business to see to…."

As I tried to walked forward Tauriel threw me back. She was strong I would give her that, but I was still stronger. I grabbed her wrist and twisted.

"You dare to lay a finger on me?"

"I know not who you are!"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain. Then I fell forward and remembered nothing else.

When I woke I was in a cell. I stood up and grabbed hold of the bars.

"Let me out!" I shouted.

There was no one there. I was a prisoner of Thranduil, and I knew he would never tell Legolas about me. I leaned against the wall and sank to the ground.

"I should never have left home. I should have stayed there. Now I shall never see my father, mother, brother or Legolas again. I have failed." I whispered.

I wanted to go home. I wanted to return to my father, to tell him how sorry I was. Orcrist had been taken from me, as well as the Mithril. The key however remained around my neck, hidden away. I held onto it and held back the tears. I heard footsteps but I did not look up.

"King Thranduil has summoned you."

I laughed bitterly.

"Then you can tell Thranduil that if wishes for an audience with me, he can come and retrieve me himself." I spat.

"Enough! You will come willingly or by force!"

"Try me!" I warned.

They opened the door and I leaped at them. I smacked one to the ground and put up a fight with the others. However I was soon overpowered and I was taken to Thranduil. He held Orcrist in his hands. I glared at him.

"Give me back my sword!" I demanded.

"It is strange…I have seen this sword before. Nearly 61 years ago. When a group of dwarves wandered through my realm without leave." Thranduil said.

I struggled against the guards. He looked at them.

"Curious, how it takes 4 of my guards to hold back a single woman."

"I am no mere woman! I am Silanna daughter of Thorin Oakenshield!" I said.

At this Thranduil's eyes widened. He stood from his throne and walked closer.

"So you are the Princess of Erebor. I wonder what could have brought you here."

"I came to find someone. Someone I care about." I said.

"And who could that be princess?"

I feared to tell him. If I told him I had come here for his son…something terrible could happen. I kept my mouth shut and this only angered him.

"Put her back in the prison. She shall wait there until she feels inclined to speak."

I was dragged away, but as I was dragged away I shouted.

"LEGOLAS!"

"Enough!" Thranduil ordered.

I narrowed my eyes.

"LEGOLAS!"

The elves were not cruel, this much I knew, but if Legolas was here, he did not hear me. However I did see Tauriel looking at me. She held an expression of realization. She left and I was taken back to the same, dark, cold, solitary cell. I stood up and thrashed violently at the bars.

"HELP!" I shouted.

This was my dream. I knew now that Legolas would come.

"HELP! LEGOLAS HELP!"

I heard a set of footsteps. I began to smile, but then I saw Tauriel running into view. My smile faded and was replaced by rage.

"You!?"

"~Listen to me! Legolas is coming.~"

I was confused. Why would the she-elf wish to help me?

"~Why is it you help me?~"

She gave me a small smile.

"~Legolas and I have been the best of friends since we were children. Ever since he returned home he has not been himself. He told me he met someone, a woman he fell in love with. Now I know you are the woman he spoke of. I beg your forgiveness. Had I known who you were I would have brought you straight to Legolas himself.~"

My face softened and I sighed.

"No, I would not tell you my name. My friend Gimli son of Gloin told me I was the perfect example of the stubbornness of dwarves. I am sorry."

Another set of footsteps was now heard. I smiled as Legolas came into view.

"Legolas!"

He reached through the bars and took my hand.

"Silanna what on earth are you doing here?"

I smiled. Tauriel smiled and then left.

"I came for you. Legolas I came to tell you I love you."

I had never seen a greater smile come to his face. I smiled and squeezed his hand. He put his hand on my face and sighed.

"I am so sorry meleth. I should never have left without saying good-bye. None of this would have happened."

"Shhh-hhh! None of this is your fault. Were it not for my stubbornness I would not be here. But as long as I was able to tell you I loved you…I will happily die here."

"NO! Silanna do not speak such things! I will get you out and we will find a way to be together. Even if it means I must run away with you."

I smiled and touched his face. He smiled and kissed my fingers gently.

"This is the cell your father held my father in. Is it not?"

His face fell sadly.

"Yes…..yes it is. I remember your mother was furious with me." He chuckled a bit. "I should have known better then to underestimate her. She would have broken this cell door before she let your father die."

I smiled and laughed softly.

"My love you must do something for me."

"I will do anything."

"You must ride to Erebor and tell my father I am safe. Tell my mother I am safe. And my brother and godfather. But more importantly, you must assure my safety to my father."

He smiled at me. I loved it when he smiled. Everything seemed to light up around him.

"I will do as you ask. And I shall make sure that Tauriel keeps watch over you. If this is alright with you?"

I smiled and nodded. He leaned closer to the bars and I kissed him. What I thought would be pout last kiss, was not. It was only the first of the many to come. When we separated he squeezed my hand and then left.

"Legolas!"

He stopped and turned.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"And I love you Silanna. I always will."

I smiled and then he left. Even though I was in a dark and cold cell, I felt warm and loved. I felt as though the light of love was all around me. I smiled and curled up and slept.


	45. Legolas' Plan and Tawariell's Fear

Chapter 45

Thorin's POV

Silanna had been gone for almost a week. I found Kili and grabbed him.

"You let my daughter, your goddaughter go?!"

"She loves him uncle!"

I sighed. Though I had planned to be angry, I knew he was right. I let him go and then Bombur came waddling towards us.

"Thorin, the son of Thranduil is at the gate!"

My eyes widened.

"Tell Tawariell! Go!"

He and Kili ran off and I ran towards the gate.

"Where is my daughter?! IS she safe!?"

"My Lord Thorin! She bade me come and put your worries to rest. She is safe. I will let no harm come to her."

My wife came running to my side.

"Legolas where is my baby?!"

The elf prince looked down.

"In the same cell her father was once held in."

I clenched my fists and shook with rage.

"The same dark, cold, solitary cell?"

My voice held the promise of a fight. Though Silanna and Tawariell had begged me not to, I knew not if I could respect their wishes any longer

"You bring this message to your father…I have no ill will against you Prince! But your father hold my daughter! If he does not release her…I will march into his realm with a thousand warriors. I will take her back." I said.

"Thorin no! You cannot do this!"

I looked into the beautiful green eyes of Tawariell.

"What would you have me do?"

"My lord if I may," I turned and looked at the elf prince. "if I were to tell my father this message, his resolve to hold her prisoner would only grow. I amy have a plan as how to free her."

"How?"

He smiled.

"You recall what Tawariell did for you?"

I frowned.

"Your father would never throw you into his prison….."

"I do not speak of a trade. I speak of the way she never left you. The way she stayed and remained in the cell with you. I may not hold the power to release her. But I hold the power to let myself in and stay with her."

I thought about this. I remembered well the days Tawariell and I had spent in that cell. I sighed and nodded.

"Very well….but if she is harmed, none shall be able to quell my rage. I will march on your land and avenge my daughter."

"And I will be beside him Legolas." Tawariell said.

I took her hand.

"I too would fight. Even against my own people. For I love your daughter King Thorin. I love her more then my own life, and I shall do anything and everything to protect her."

At his words my heart leapt. I smiled.

"Ever have you protected my family. For my daughter I would gladly abolish the law forbidding you and her to be together. Now return to her. Keep her safe, bring my daughter back to me. I am putting her life in your hands. Do NOT fail me Prince of Mirkwood."

He bowed and swore to me he would not. After her left Tawariell fell to her knees and cried.

"My baby girl! She is all alone!" She wept.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"She will not be alone. You were right my jewel. The elf prince loves her. He will protect her. I believe in him. We will see Silanna again soon. I promise."

She nodded and buried her face in my shoulder. Even as I spoke those words, I could not help but feel my own doubt. That maybe we would never see Silanna again. I held my wife tightly and shut my eyes.

"Everything will be alright. It has to be." I whispered.


	46. The Missing Story

Chapter 46

Tauriel would bring me food and keep me company. I was wrong about her, she was very kind and loyal. Soon Legolas came back. I smiled and he smiled back he looked at Tauriel…

"Open the door."

My smile fell and my eyes widened.

"Legolas what are you…."

"Open the door Tauriel and let me in there with her. For until my father decided to release her, he shall hold me as a prisoner as well."

"Legolas no! Tauriel do not let him do this!" I said.

Tauriel seemed conflicted. She and I had become very close. I knew she did not wish to lock Legolas up, and I knew that she did not want him to be a prisoner. She sighed.

"Legolas I cannot. You are my oldest and dearest friend. I would rather relinquish my position then do this."

Legolas clenched his fists.

"Then you leave me no choice mellon. I order you as Prince of Mirkwood to open this door and let me in."

Tears welled in her eyes and I shook my head.

"No Tauriel! Do not listen! Go to Thranduil!"

She was not listening. She opened the cell door and Legolas went inside. It was too much. I threw myself into his arms, I had missed being held in his arms.

"I am sorry Tauriel. But you must understand."

"I believe I do. But Legolas you know that your father will be furious."

I looked at Legolas and he smiled.

"That is exactly what I am counting on."

I was confused. Why would Thranduil's anger be what he wanted? Tauriel left and Legolas looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Legolas you should never have done this!"

"I promise your father I would keep you safe."

I shook my head.

"No, you must leave. I can take care of myself and….."

He silenced me with a kiss. I pushed him back shaking my head.

"Legolas listen to me! I shall not have you suffer on my account!"

"LEGOLAS!"

I jumped a little. Thranduil had come.

"~Open the door now!~" He ordered.

"You can open the cell door Ada, but you cannot force me to leave. I shall not leave without her. Without Silanna."

"Legolas enough! Do you not know who she is?"

"I know perfectly well who she is Ada!" He looked at me with love. "She is the woman I love. I will never love anyone but her! So until such time as you release her, I shall remain here."

"Legolas stop this foolishness!"

Legolas said no more and he did not move. Thranduil sighed and then left.

"Legolas….never leave me."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"Gweston Silanna meleth nin."

I smiled and cuddled against him.

"I think it time I told you…..what happened between your parents here."

My eyes flew open and I looked at him. He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. I smiled and he wrapped his arm around me.

"A guard came to me. I laughed slightly when he told me that a very angry woman was demanding to see me. Your mother struck fear into his heart. Which was not easy, for he was a very powerful guard." I laughed a little. "I went to her and asked what she had done. She grabbed my wrist and nearly dragged me to the cell door. Your father was ill and she began screaming at me. Telling me this was my father's fault and that she demanded to be let into the cell with him. I did not object to this. I let her in and offered her the greatest care we could give him.

"Of course your mother would not hear it! Her words were 'No one touches him but me!' And I smiled at her. I had one of my most trusted guards stay there, yet I did not know if he could be trusted with this. I stayed as well, though your mother and father never saw me. When your father woke up he begged her to go, to leave the cell. She would not even give it a thought. It was then I heard a very small voice come from now where…."

I smiled.

"Bilbo." I said.

"Yes I believe their invisible hobbit had learned their whereabouts and come to their aid. Your mother told him what had happened and bade him find something to help your father. His parting words were 'I may be a burglar yet.' I learned that this hobbit had never before left his home, and that he knew not what to look for, but I know he gave it his best effort. Your father asked your mother to promise that if he did not make it out, that she would look after Fili and Kili, I believe they are your cousins?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, and she said she could not make such a promise. That he would make it out and he would reclaim Erebor. And then your mother kissed him. I believe I am correct in saying that it was their first kiss."

I smiled and Legolas lifted my face to his. I smiled even more and he kissed me. When we separated I rested my head on his chest.

"Your father told her he had longed to kiss her. 3 days later your mother called for me. She told me her had been feverish for the past 3 days. She told me whatever he needed he required it now more then ever. I immediately gathered what he would need and brought them back to her. As I came back I heard your mother sing to him."

"What song did she sing?"

"A hymn of Elbereth Gilthoniel."

I smiled.

"My mother would sing that to me when I was ill. Now I know she sang it to my father when he had fallen ill."

I softly began to sing.

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear! _

_O Queen beyond the Western Seas!_

_O Light to us that wander here _

_Amid the world of woven trees!_

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth! _

_Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!_

_Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee _

_In a far land beyond the Sea._

_O stars that in the Sunless Year _

_With shining hand by her were sown,_

_In windy fields now bright and clear _

_We see your silver blossom blown!_

_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel! _

_We still remember, we who dwell_

_In this far land beneath the trees, _

_Thy starlight on Western Seas._

"You have a beautiful voice Silanna."

I smiled and the he continued with the story.

"I brought back what she asked for and she healed him. I had never seen someone love another so much. Over the next few days your father regained his health, and I assured that your mother was to keep her weapons. Finally your mother decided to go before my father one last time. She would bargain for the freedom of your father and the others. And I believe you know the story from there."

I nodded. I smiled, finally knowing the missing part in my parent's story.

"I love you Silanna." he whispered.

"I love you too."


	47. Exposed

Chapter 47

I woke up later that night in Legolas' arms. What caught my attention was Thranduil. He stood before the cell door. I looked at him.

"What spell have you cast upon my son?" He asked angrily.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I have cast no spell for I am no sorceress. I love your son Lord Thranduil. I love him and I would do anything for him." I said firmly.

Thranduil stepped closer and stared me down. I refused to blink and show any weakness or intimidation.

"I wonder what makes you so very special to him. What my son could see in a half-dwarf princess."

I held his gaze.

"I once asked myself questions similar to yours. I asked your son why he would talk to a half-breed like myself, why did he look out for me, why did he smile at me." I looked at Legolas. "And you know what he told me?"

Thranduil was silent. I looked back to him with a small smile.

"He told me he smiled at me, because I amazed him. That though I was half-dwarf, none would know to simply look at me. That my mother is a beautiful woman and I mirror her. That I have my father's hair, one of his eyes and his strength and loyalty. And above all I had his commanding presence. He said the reason he looked out for me, was because he could not bear to see me harmed in any way. That he would never let harm come to me. He said that he spoke to me, because he enjoyed speaking with me. And that his intent I would have figure out for myself. I now know….he loved me. He saved my life on mountain pass of Caradhras. I nearly fell off the mountain, he saved my life. That was the day, I believe I started to see him differently," I looked at Legolas. "See the race of elves differently."

I looked back at Thranduil. He wore and unreadable expression. Without another word he left. I sighed and leaned against the wall. This woke Legolas.

"Silanna?"

I pulled my knees to my chest and cried.

"Silanna?! Silanna are you alright?"

I could not answer. I missed my father, I had betrayed him. Legolas' hand gently took my arms.

"Silanna look at me."

He gently lifted my face and looked at me.

"What happened?"

I told him everything that had happened. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

I looked at him.

"Legolas….kiss me." I said.

He willingly obliged and pressed his lips to mine gently. I kissed him harder and he seemed to understand then. He pulled back shaking his head.

"I am sorry." I said.

"No I do not wish to do anything you are not ready for. You are upset and…."

"No Legolas. I want you to have me." I said.

He looked at me in surprise.

"Your father…."

I have already betrayed my father in every way by coming here and telling you what I did. I want you to have me Legolas. No one else will." I said.

He took my hand.

"You realize where we are?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Yes I do. We are together." I said.

He smiled and kissed me. I let my guard down and let Legolas love me. I tore off his shirt, I had longed to see him. I ran my hands down his chest and back up to his shoulders. I was straddling him for I was never one to be dominated, yet neither was he. He wound his arms around me tightly and I could feel him hard against me. I moaned and tangled my hands in his soft blond hair.

When I woke up I was rather cold. It was then I realized I was naked. My eyes went wide and I slowly looked over at Legolas. I felt very hot and a little…..exposed.


	48. Lesson Number Two

Chapter 48

I smiled at the memory of what had occurred last night. I leaned over and kissed Legolas. A strong arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer. I smiled and laughed a bit. We dressed so that should someone come down, they would not know what had happened.

"My father must hate me for what I have done." I said.

"No Silanna! Thorin is worried beyond compare! He loves you more then anything in the world. That day I spoke with him, he told me that for you he would happily abolish the law that forbid us from being together."

I looked up in wonder.

"He….he did?"

Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Yes. He loves you Silanna. Your family and your people love you. And I will get you back to them!"

"Legolas what are you going to do?" I asked.

He called for Tauriel.

"~The time has come my friend.~"

She smiled and nodded. I looked to Legolas in confusion.

"Legolas what is…"

Tauriel slipped him a spare key. My eyes widened. It was a prison break.

"Legolas!"

He looked at me. I knew he expected me to refuse. For when I first met him, he would never have resulted to this.

"It would seem I have turned you into rule-breaker." I said.

He smiled and kissed me. When we separated Tauriel smiled.

"I can get you out. Legolas is going to his father to 'plead' for your release. While he is distracted we shall escape."

"Tauriel, you have already done so much for me. I cannot allow you to risk being exiled for me."

She smiled.

"You have no choice. Now we must go quickly."

Legolas turned and handed me the key.

"You must wait until that guard that comes to bring you food has gone. Use the key, and then meet Tauriel at the entrance to the dungeons. I have made sure that there are two horses waiting for you both. I will come to Erebor soon."

I nodded and then kissed him one more time. He left and I awaited the guard. As soon as I was sure he was gone I opened the cell door. I cautiously made my way to Tauriel. She stood there and handed me something. It was Orcrist. I smiled and drew it. I smiled even more. No guard would dare stand in my way now, and if they did…they would learn how very wrong they were.

"Quickly Silanna! This way." She said.

I followed her through the palace of Thranduil. Several times we had to quickly hide, for guards would pass by. It was when we reached the horses that things went terribly wrong. Thranduil had been one step ahead of us. Elven guards blocked our path.

"Tauriel!? You betray out people!" one of them said.

I stepped in front of Tauriel and drew Orcrist.

"Stand aside. I do not wish to harm you, but if you prevent me from returning home, you will leave me no choice."

It all happened very fast. I was knocked out of the way as one of the archers released his arrow. It was Tauriel who took the arrow. I stood up and glared at them. They flinched a bit.

"Lesson number 2! Never EVER harm one of my friends! The outcome is not very good for you!" I snarled.

I leaped forward and fought off all 7 guards. When I was angry, I was deadly, though I still managed to keep my mind. Killing them was not part of my plan. I injured them to where they could no longer fight. I then helped Tauriel up onto a horse. I took the reins and galloped away. Tauriel needed aid and I did not have the skill to give it. As I was reaching the edge of the forest, the spiders came.

_Oh of course! They come when I am in a great hurry!_

They had webbed off my escape. I had no choice but to fight. I jumped off the horse and stood in front of it and Tauriel.

"Silanna go!" she said.

I did not acknowledge her.

"Come then you filth! If you want us for dinner you shall have to fight!"

They hissed and then came charging forward.


	49. I Have Returned

Chapter 49

I knew that there was a very good chance I would not make it out alive.

"I love you Father, mother, Eruantien. I love you Legolas. And I love my people. Forgive me!"

I fought the spiders and was careful not to let them bite me. Their venom would put me out of the fighting. No matter how many of them I fought back, more kept coming. Just when I thought all hope was lost, two elves and a man leapt out from beside me. I shook my head and then helped them to fight.

"There are too many! We cannot fight them!" said the she-elf.

The man cut away the webs and we all ran. They too had horses and as they mounted theirs they galloped up alongside me.

"Tawariell!"

_Beg your pardon?!_

I pulled back on the reins. The only reason I stopped was because maybe one of them could help Tauriel. I looked to the elves.

"~Please! Help her! It is my fault she is like this! She took the arrow meant for me!~"

"Calm down Tawariell!"

"I am not Tawariell!" I said.

They did not hear me. They were too busy helping Tauriel off the horse. I spread out my own cloak and they lay her on it. I owed Tauriel my life! A little blood on my cloak was nothing. I sat by and waited while the man did what he could. I put my face in hands and hoped she would be alright.

"She will be alright Tawa…."

"I AM NOT TAWARIELLL!"

I had not meant to yell. I was worried, frustrated and tired. I looked between them. I took a deep breath and bowed.

"I am Silanna daughter of Thorin King Under the Mountain." I sad.

The man smiled at me. The she-elf smiled and tears came to her eyes. The he-elf…..he stared in shock.

"At long last we meet Silanna. I am Eradan of the Dunedein."

My eyes widened. I bowed very low.

"I have heard many tales of you from my mother! You are her greatest friend! I have long waited to meet you!" I said.

"I am Sirewen. And this is my husband Aranel. We raised your mother."

I looked up in shock. I had heard a year ago in Rivendell, about how my mother was raised in Mirkwood. I could find no words. These elves were more or less my grandparents.

"You look just like your mother. But I believe you have your father's hair and his eye." Aranel said.

I nodded slowly. Their smiles faded.

"You have inherited your father's dislike for our kind."

I shook my head quickly.

"No, no! I just…..You are family." I said.

They smiled and I gave them a small smile in return.

"Silanna whatever were you doing in Mirkwood?" Eradan inquired.

"I went there to tell the one I loved that I love him. And then I was imprisoned as my father was."

I would not tell them who Legolas was.

"And now I must leave. With Tauriel. For I know my father is worried about me."

"I shall accompany you. It has been many long years since I have seen Tawariell." said Eradan.

I nodded and then looked at Sirewen and Aranel.

"Perhaps one day we shall meet again." I said.

They smiled and nodded. I gave them a small smile and then mounted my horse behind Tauriel. Eradan and I rode forward towards Erebor.

It was very early morning when we arrived. The sun had not yet awakened and I rode straight up to the gate.

"Who approached the gate?!"

I smirked when I recognized Nori's voice.

"Nori open the gate!" I called.

"SILANNA! SILANNA HAS COME HOME!"

The gate was immediately opened and I rode inside. I was met by Fili, Kili, and Gimli.

"Silanna!"

I smiled and hugged Kili and Fili. Then I turned to Gimli and hugged him as well.

"Did they harm you?" Fili asked.

"No of course not. They are not cruel cousin. But my friend, Tauriel, is wounded. She took the arrow meant for me. Please see to it she is well cared for."

Kili smiled and willingly volunteered. I smirked and shook my head.

"SILANNA!"

I slowly looked up at my father. He was running towards me with my mother and brother. I took the key from around my neck and held it out to him.

"Forgive me father."

He closed my fingers around the key. I was surprised to find him smiling . He pulled me into his arms.

"I have never been so very scared in all my life! Never do that again Silanna! I know not what I would do if I lost you." He said.

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you father! I love you so much!"

"And I love you my beautiful daughter. But who is this elf?"

I pulled away and watched Kili help Tauriel away. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"A great friend." I said.

My mother was the next to embrace me and kiss me.

"Tawariell."

She looked over and gasped.

"Oh my….Eradan?"

He smiled and nodded. I smiled as she hugged her old friend. My brother pulled me into his arms.

"It is good to have you back safe and sound sister."

"I am happy to be home. They put me in the same cell as father."

I made sure my father could not hear. I knew his rage would be horrible. I put the key back around my neck and their it would remain. Later my father found me on the great watchtower. I smiled and then looked at him.

"I know the story, of what happened. When you were in the cell and mother came to you."

"The elf prince told you."

I smiled and then looked back out towards Mirkwood. Legolas promised he would come to Erebor, and I knew he would.


	50. A Daughter's Love

Chapter 50

"You love him do you not?"

I turned and looked at my father.

"Yes father I do. More then anything."

His face fell a little. I smiled and hugged him.

"I will never love anyone the same way I do my family. You mother and Eruantien hold a very special place in my heart and that shall never change. I will always love you father."

He put his arms around me.

"In truth I hoped the day that you met someone you cared for would never come to pass. You are my little princess."

"I always will be. No matter where I should go or whom I should be with. I will always be your little princess." I said.

He pulled back and kissed my forehead. He then smiled at me.

"Then you have my blessing."

I smiled, but then I remembered.

"But what of Thranduil?"

"You shall leave the Elvenking to me!"

I could hear the anger in his voice. Before I had met Legolas, I would have shared his anger. Now I knew that his anger would only bring pain. True I would never forgive Thranduil for what he did to my father and mother, and my people, but I would do what I could to make amends.

The next morning I was taken to train with Kili. But I grabbed his arm.

"Kili…where is Tauriel?" I asked.

He smiled and led me to the archery grounds. There was Tauriel, firing arrows as if she had never been wounded. Her long red hair was pulled back. I caught Kili staring at her. I smiled.

"You know…she would make an amazing godmother."

Kili froze. He turned red and I laughed. Tauriel turned and ran towards me.

"Silanna!"

I smiled and hugged her.

"Tauriel! You have healed!"

She pulled back and smiled.

"Yes! And this young dwarf here did well to keep me company."

I looked at my cousin. He was blushing and I held back my laughter.

"Silanna! There is an elf approaching!"

I turned and looked at Ori. I smiled and ran towards the gate. I did not stop for I knew in my heart that it was Legolas. The gates opened and I ran through them. There was Legolas. He smiled as he saw me. I ran faster and collided with him. We both crashed to the ground. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hello love." I said.

He smiled and moved my hair from my face.

"Comfortable?"

I smiled and laughed.

"Quite."

He chuckled and we stood up. As we walked back to the gate my mother and father were there. Normally my brother was with them, but this time he was not. Tauriel, Kili, Bofur and Ori came to us though.

"You helped my daughter to escape."

"Yes my lord."

My father was looking at him carefully. I took Legolas' hand and my mother put her hands on father's shoulders. He looked at her and she smiled and nodded. Father looked back, though he did not smile, I knew he was happy.

"Do you swear to protect my daughter? No matter what should happen?"

"I swear it!" Legolas said.

Father walked forward and took my hand. He placed it in Legolas' .

"Then you have my blessing. Protect her and care for her."

Legolas smiled.

"I promise you Lord Thorin…..I shall never let her see harm, nor will I ever deny her anything. She will always be cared for."

Something was wrong.

"Legolas?"

He looked at me.

"~My father…..he is coming.~"

"I am guessing he does not come alone." mother said.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"GLOIN! Prepare for battle!" Father shouted.

_NO!_


	51. Prince Under the Mountain

Chapter 51

"Father no! There must be a better way!"

He looked at me.

"Silanna sometimes there is no choice."

I shook my head.

"We have no choice! Always we have no choice! Those were our magic words, we repeat them to ourselves again and again, but you know….the magic never worked! The only thing we have left is regret!"

"Silanna…"

"NO! I do not want this anymore! I do not want to see friends and loved ones die! I have seen people die father! Bifur! Boromir, Dwalin and I almost watched Tauriel die. I do not want battles where we must lose in order to win!" I said.

I walked off and knew I had to stop this fight, no matter what it would cost me. Legolas found me.

"Silanna maybe your father is right."

I shook my head and looked at him.

"No. He is not Legolas. I have to stop this." I said.

He took my hands.

"Not without me."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"I love you."

"Le melon."

Only two days later the elven host could be seen approaching. Legolas had successfully retrieved my Mithril and returned it to me. I pulled my long hair back and then put on my Mithril and other weapons. I finally turned and looked at Legolas. He smiled.

"You look like a queen."

I smiled and then put my hands on his face.

"No matter what happens to day….I will always love you and I will always be yours."

He kissed me and then held me close. I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled and then put something in my hand.

"This is for you."

I looked at my hand and smiled. A simple silver band was there. I looked at Legolas with a playful smile.

"Must I put it on myself?" I asked.

He smiled and put the ring on my finger. I loved it. I kissed Legolas once more and then Legolas and I ran towards the battle. My father and Thranduil stood between the dwarves and elves.

"We have come too late." Legolas said.

I looked at him. His eyes suddenly went wide and I looked to see Thranduil on the ground. My father would kill him. This was my last chance. I ran forward and as my father was about to kill him, I thrust Orcrist between his blade and Thranduil.

"Silanna!"

I pushed back my father's blade.

"Stop this father!"

"Silanna you do not understand what….."

"No Father listen! This! What you are doing! What you were about to do is wrong! This is not my father!" I looked at my mother. "Once mother told me that true courage was no knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one. I know you hate him. I know you hate the elves, but I know that you know in your heart this is wrong! That this will only lead to war! To death!" I now looked to Thranduil. "You are wrong! Both of you! The past has been written and none can change it.

"My father did not give you any gold from the dragon hoard! You were never entitled to it! Yet you should have earned some reward for fighting alongside him in the Battle of The Five Armies! Yet I do not blame him for denying you anything, for you hold him and his company prisoner." I looked at father again. "And father you have long held anger for the elves and I know why…"

"No Silanna you do not! You know nothing of what this traitor….."

"I DO!"

My brother walked forward and stood where everyone could see and hear him.

"Nearly 189 years ago, when Smaug took the Mountain, the elves came. But when they saw what had happened they would not help. Father had always believed that they had simply abandoned them….this was not true! Lord Thranduil would not risk the lives of his people against a dragon they knew they could not defeat. And yes sister I agree they were entirely wrong to hold them prisoner….but this too was 61 years ago! Your son loves my sister! Accept it! And father accept that you were wrong! This fighting and hate is what keeps us from living in peace! Enough is enough! I shall sooner die then let more blood spill here. Silanna stand back. It is their choice now."

I hesitated but then stepped back and stood beside my brother. He was right, this was now in the hands of two kings, and as Thranduil stood, my heart beat faster.


	52. The Children of Thorin Oakenshield

Chapter 52

I watched my father carefully. They stared at each other for a good while before my father finally sheathed his sword. He looked at me and my brother.

"My children have taught me more today then anyone has in my whole life. They speak with wisdom far beyond their years….and I have never been more proud. I knew not that you did not aid us because you feared for your people. For imprisoning my daughter and my kin I shall never forgive you." I sighed. "But for fighting alongside us in the Battle of the Five armies, and because my daughter loves your son…I shall forgive everything else and let this hatred of the past go." He said.

I smiled and so did Eruantien. Legolas walked forward and looked at his father.

"~I know you may not approve of Silanna…..but father I love her. More then anyone. I love you as well, but she….~" he looked at me.

I smiled and he held out his hand to me. My brother took my hand and walked me to him. He placed my hand in his and we smiled.

"~She is what I have been searching for. She is the one I cannot live without. I have asked her to marry me and she has said yes. I gave her the ring you gave to my mother.~"

My eyes widened and I looked at my ring and then back up at Thranduil. He looked at me with an expression I could not read. I knew it was not one of hatred.

"Lord Thorin has agreed to set aside the past and try to being a new. I know that my father, the King of Mirkwood is a good and just king. And that he will know what is right.~"

Thranduil's gaze did not leave me as he spoke.

"It is not that I do not approve of her…She reminds me of your mother, my son. The same spirit and good heart. I did not want you to go through the pain I did when we lost her." Now he looked at my father. "The children of Thorin Oakenshield have taught me a lesson as well. I too am willing to forgive and forget, for the happiness of my son, and the peace between out realms." He said.

I smiled and so did Legolas.

"Hannon le Ada." he said.

Thranduil smiled at him and me as well. I bowed and then I hugged my father.

"Thank you father. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled. I now looked at my brother.

"Eruantien…..you were more a king today then ever."

I hugged him.

3 weeks later, I woke up the day I was to be married. I smiled and jumped out of bed. I ran through the halls and towards the archery grounds where I knew I would find Kili and Tauriel.

"Tauriel!"

She turned and smiled at me. Kili took her hand. The two of them had fallen in love and I knew Kili planned to ask her to marry him.

"Tauriel I know it is rather late, but would you be my Maid of Honor?"

She smiled and hugged me. I took it as a yes. I knew that Legolas had chosen Gimli as best man. Kili smiled at me.

"I never thought I would see the day you married. You always were the one I believed would be free and not need a husband. Time has flown by and you have changed."

I smiled and winked as I ran off to get ready.

Arwen, Aragorn, Eowyn, Faramir, Gandalf, Eomer, Grima, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, the hobbits and Bilbo had all come for the wedding. Arwen, Eowyn and My mother were helping me get ready. The dress was a beautiful golden color with silver here and there. Arwen gave a me a simple but beautiful silver headdress to wear. Eowyn did my hair and my mother gave me something.

"This was your grandmothers. Your grandfather gave it to her. It is yours now."

There was a locket in my hand. I smiled and hugged her.

"I love you mother."

Tauriel walked in. She was wearing a beautiful light green dress that cascaded down her body like a waterfall. He long dark red hair was let down with a simple braid to one side.

"I cannot wait to see the look on Kili's face when he lays eyes on you wearing that dress!" I said.

She smiled and laughed lightly. My father now walked into the room. Everyone else left.

"Walk with me." he said.

I nodded and my father and I walked through Erebor.

"The day has come where I give you away."

I remained silent, unsure of what I should say.

"The man you marry is the heir to another throne."

_So that is what this is all about._

"I think we should talk father."

"The choice is yours Silanna. Should you wish to pass the throne to Eruantien, I shall not be upset. Should Legolas choose to decline his right to the throne of Mirkwood, I know he will make a great king." father said.

I smiled. We now stood in the throne room. I walked up and placed my hand on the throne. I smiled knowing that Erebor was the dwelling of dwarves, and should always have a dwarf king. I looked at father.

"A dwarf shall always be king of Erebor. Eruantien shall make a fine king, and I know he shall make you proud."

Father smiled and walked to me.

"You have both made me proud. A father could never ask for more perfect children."

I smiled and nodded. The Arkenstone shined brightly and I smiled.

"This will always be your home, no matter where you go Silanna." he said.

I could hear the sadness in his voice. I took his hand and smiled.

"Erebor shall always be my home father. I may live elsewhere but Erebor shall always be my home."

He nodded and hugged me.

"Come! Your future husband awaits you."

I smiled and took one last look at the Arkenstone, the throne…..my home. I smiled again and then my father took my hand and we left.


	53. I Do

Chapter 53

My father walked me down towards Legolas. I smiled and I saw Thranduil smiling at me as well. My father kissed my cheek and then looked at Legolas.

"I am trusting you to protect the jewel of Erebor. My beloved daughter."

I smiled and so did Legolas. We both turned and looked at each other.

"Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, do you promise to love this woman through every trial and time peace for the rest of your life?" Gandalf said.

Legolas smiled at me.

"I do."

"And do you Princess Silanna Oakenshield of Erebor promise to love this man, and be loyal to him and stand by his side for the rest of your life?"

Tears of joy were in my eyes.

"I do."

Gandalf had a smile on his face.

"Then I, Gandalf the White, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Legolas smiled and pulled me closer. I smiled and he pressed his lips to mine. Everyone cheered and clapped and whistled. I smiled and when we separated I hugged him. My mother came and hugged me, then my father and brother and so on.

Later that night my father and I danced, and then Thranduil came to dance. I was surprised by this, but I agreed.

"It brings me great joy to see my son so very happy." he said.

I smiled and looked at Legolas. He was dancing with Tauriel.

"I am sure your beloved wife smiles now."

I looked back at him. I smiled softly.

"For I am certain she can see us all. I would have loved to have known her."

Thranduil stopped and I feared I had said something I should not have. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Hannon le."

I smiled and bowed. Gimli came walking towards me. I believe he had already helped himself to the ale.

"Oi! Now I dance with the lovely bride!" he slurred.

_Yes, yes he is drunk._

I smiled and did my best to dance with him. Finally Legolas claimed me again and we danced around happily.

"~Eruantien told me that you passed the throne to him. Why is this love?~"

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"~Erebor is the kingdom of my people, the dwarves. Always it shall have a dwarf as their leader.~" I said.

He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"Legolas?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want a family?" I asked softly.

I knew he was smiling.

"I never gave much thought to it."

I smiled and then looked at him.

"Whatever you decide. I love you my elf." I said.

He laughed and kissed me.

"And I love you my half-dwarf."

I smiled and kissed him again. In the end, everything was peaceful. I had Legolas, and my friends and family, I could never ask for more.

The End


	54. Epilogue

Epilogue

Legolas and I did indeed have a family. I gave him a son and a daughter, twins. They did not look alike, for my daughter looked like her father. My son did as well but he had my eyes. Our daughter was named Meledrial and our son we named Dwalin II. When the twins were 5 years of age we had another child. A daughter I named Minuialwen. I learned that my grandparents had named my mother that, but she had decided to keep her name as Tawariell. Around the time of Minuialwen's birth, Arwen also had a son whom she named Eldarion. He was Aragorn's pride and joy.

My mother did not live to meet her grandchildren. She died only a year before they were born. Her loss was a great blow to my father's heart. Yet the birth of the twins healed him some. He adored them both, and they him. Thranduil loved his grandchildren as well.

My beloved father died 5 years after the birth of our youngest daughter. She was rather shy, yet never around her grandfather. She sat beside him as he died and he passed with a smile. My children brought my father so much joy.

When Eruantien became king he had already taken a wife. A young dwarf woman who had always admired. She was indeed beautiful. Thranduil had decided to sail for Valinor. Legolas and I had been married for nearly 28 years when he decided this. He passed the throne to Legolas and I ruled by his side.

When the Queen Arwen bore her first child, a son named Eldarion. He and Minuialwen adored one another. I was happy when I learned they had fallen in love.

Legolas and I lived a happy life together. We loved one another more and more with each passing day. And I would always visit my father's tomb. For I was his daughter. I was the Daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, and I would always remain such.

The End


End file.
